


The Road Always Leads to Home

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bobby is the Bees Knees, But Mainly Because he is a clueless teen, Canonical Minor Character Death, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Not hunters, Omega Dean, Slow Build, Some Fluff, Some angst, Sweet Benny, We all want Charlie as our best friend, bitchy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a bounty hunter and has dragged the boys around behind him.  Omega Dean has pretty much raised Alpha Sam.  John isn't abusive per se, but rather traditional (omegas are the homemakers, caregivers, weak).  Sam and John have always butted heads, so Sam happily runs away to college, not really thinking about Dean.  Now that his alpha son is raised John thinks it's too dangerous and too much worry to have Dean around, and thinks the best thing he can do is mate off Dean to one of his work pals.  He doesn't intend to give Dean a choice, and Dean rather objects to this.  He steals the Impala, some cash and hits the road.</p><p>He travels so many roads and they all lead straight to Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When they let you down - run

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> So generally I am mostly a Destiel shipper, but having just caught up on Supernatural through Season 8, and having the farewell between Dean and Benny break my heart, I wanted to create a bit more happy for those two fellas. This won't be a long story, maybe three or four chapters.

Dean sat in the campus coffee shop and downed his second large coffee in twenty minutes.  He had spent the last two days driving furiously to Palo Alto, only stopping when he absolutely had to for gas, food, and a few hours sleep in the back seat.  He was exhausted but he needed Sam.  Whenever Dean had stopped, he texted or called Sam, but had yet to hear back from him.  Sam had left for Stanford three months ago, and hadn't actually talked to Dean in a month.  There were a couple texts about how busy he was, and how heavy his schedule was, but nothing at all for the last week.  The timing of that sucked, as in the last week, Dean's whole world had fallen apart.  Hence the drive to Stanford and the hope that the housing department could tell him what dorm Sam was at, if his little brother didn't get back to him soon.

He buried his head in Cat's Cradle, Vonnegut as always offering comfort as he sipped his third coffee.  He was tucked in a corner booth, back to the door, easy access to the coffee refill station, when he caught his brother's distinctive laugh.  Sure enough, there was Sam standing at the counter with a couple friends, laughing and chatting.  He couldn't believe it, this type of happenstance really only existed in movies, but he wasn't going to question his luck.  He was getting ready to go over when he heard Sam scoff as he looked at his phone.

"Your brother yet again Sam?" He heard the guy ask.

"Yeah, you think he'd get the hint."  Sam shook his head as he deleted his messages. "I mean, I'm busy here, leading an actual life and he keeps bugging me."

The pretty blonde with them looked faintly concerned, "If he's leaving this many messages, maybe it's important."

"Nah, he just probably had a fight with Dad, when I call at Thanksgiving, it will all have blown over.  You know how it is with these needy omegas." Dean flinched at hearing this.  Sam continued, "I mean he's nice enough, but man I was so glad to leave, it's clear he would never amount to anything, he barely got his GED." At this derision, Dean didn't know whether to be furious or heartbroken.  The whole reason he hadn't pursued education was because he had to take care of Sam.  Their dad had felt the best thing that his omega son could do, was raise his younger alpha brother to be the best he could.  When Sam had received a full ride to Stanford, he had been so proud, he had done his job.  Now, Sam made it sound like he was nothing, everything he had given up, was nothing.

"Sam," the woman chided, "saying omegas aren't as smart is a stereotype."

"Not a stereotype if it's true," he heard Sam mutter, "I got out of that on the road life, and I don't want them to pull me back in.  Doubt I'll even try to see them at Christmas, rather spend time in the dorm, than have to deal with all that bullshit."

The guy they were with laughed, a casual, cruel sound, "Yeah our Sam here is way too smart for his trashy family, moving on to better things."  Sam looked a little ashamed at this blunt statement, but still nodded his head.  The girl looked frustrated at them, but didn't add anything.  The three grabbed their beverages.

As they turned and walked back towards the door, Sam saw Dean, saw his heartbroken face.  He turned a furious shade of red and began to open his mouth.  Dean's eyes went blank and then hardened.  For a second Dean thought about just letting him go, not saying anything to him, but he was really angry at Sam, this arrogant kid, trying to be the type of alpha he had always sworn he would never be.

He walked up to the three of them, looked Sam dead in the eye, "I'm sorry you feel that way.  I promise I won't bother you again."  He turned to leave. "Dean -" Sam began, "No" Dean replied, "You don't get to talk to me now.  You'll offer a fake apology, but once I'm gone, you'll say the same things again.  I get it.  All I ask is that if Dad contacts you, you haven't seen me, heard from me, and don't know where I am."  He didn't even wait for a response, just left the coffee shop and walked to his car.  It turns out that at 22, the only thing that had never let him down was a car, and it was that thought that pushed a tear out of his eye.

*******

"Balls" Bobby yelled from under the sink in the kitchen.  It had been draining slow so he went to take it apart and now was dealing with a stubborn U joint that refused to come undone.  He was muttering enough and between the storm outside and the muffling of the cabinets, it took a minute to realize that someone was knocking at the door.  He grumbled all the way, but when he opened up and saw Dean looking soaked and broken, he softened, "Get in here, ya idjit."  They moved to the living room and Bobby got a fire going and went to get towels.  When he got back, Dean was still just standing there, shivering.  He handed over the towels and asked, "How much whiskey we going to need?" Dean smiled faintly, "a lot." Bobby nodded and grabbed a bottle and a couple glasses.

They sat in silence for a bit, letting Dean dry, letting the whiskey soothe.  Finally the young man spoke up. "With Sam gone, Dad decided I was now a liability, and planned to mate me off to one of his hunter buddies.  Didn't ask me, I only found out because I overheard him on the phone trying to broker a deal."  Dean swallowed more whiskey.  "When I confronted him about it, he said it was for the best, that it would be stable for me, that I would have pups and someone looking out for me.  Look how good I did with Sam, that I would be happiest if I was in my proper place." The last was said with a sneer.  "When I disagreed, he told me I didn't have a choice, he was my alpha dad and I would do as he ordered, just like I always did, since I was such a good omega."  Another pause, another swallow. "I just couldn't do it, Bobby.  So much of my life was already about giving up what I wanted, I mean I thought Sam was worth it, but I thought maybe now was going to be my chance to do something, not be so tied down. When dad was asleep I grabbed a few hundred bucks, the Impala and hit the road."

Bobby wished he was surprised, but he wasn't.  Disappointed, yes, but not surprised.  John wasn't an evil man, but he was traditional, and rather clueless when it came to his sons.  He would have been different if his sweet beta Mary had lived, but without her, the worst of his impulses were allowed to flourish.

"Have you called Sam about this mess?"  He couldn't figure out why this caused Dean to slump even more, it even looked as if he might cry. "The first thing I did was drive to see him.  He didn't answer my calls.  Eventually, through dumb luck I overheard him talk about how I'm useless and an embarrassment and how he doesn't want anything to do with his family.  And that's how I end up here."  Now Bobby was mad, after everything Dean had done for that boy, for him to say those things was just wrong and cruel.  The worst was, he knew that Dean would take it to heart, would believe it, when Bobby knew it was just an idjit teen shooting off his mouth to look cool and that soon enough he would regret those words.  He planned to call both alphas and give them a piece of his mind, but first he had to fix Dean.

"Son," he faltered for a second, "How about you go up, have a nice shower and use the spare room.  We'll figure it all out in the morning."  Dean nodded exhausted from his rollercoaster of the last several days.  He shuffled off with a muttered thanks, and after he left Bobby got to work.

In the end all he did was leave rather long, rather shouted, rather angry messages for both of the alpha Winchesters, the end of both adding, "If either of you try to find, or contact Dean in any way, I'll show up on your doorstep and fill you full of buckshot.  He's better than either of you deserve."  He slammed the phone down and made a few other calls.

In the morning, Dean was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs.  He smiled.  He couldn't remember the last time someone had made him a hot breakfast.  He had a shower and ambled downstairs in cozy sweats.  He sat at the table and drained a cup of coffee quick enough.  Bobby put two plates on the table and they both dug in.  Once they were done and fresh coffee, Bobby decided it was time for a game plan.

"I'd say you could stay here, I would love for you to stay here, but you know your dad will eventually show up, and cause you trouble.  I figure you are owed the chance for once to do what you want.  Any idea what that might be?"  Dean shook his head, he had never really had an opportunity to think about what he wanted for himself before.  "Well while you get that sorted, I have this friend Rufus.  He's a cranky, stubborn fool of an old coot, but he's a good sort.  Owns a garage in a small town an hour or so outside Minneapolis.  He's looking to hire on some help, even has a small apartment above his garage you could stay in.  Think that might suit you?"

Dean thought about it for about a minute. "Yeah Bobby, that sounds like a good start for me."

"Now how you doing for...medication?" Bobby turned red asking this.  Dean also flushed, but also smiled. "I'm good for another three months, I had just filled a script before I hit the road.  I have enough suppressants to get me through until I can get settled and get a doctor."  Bobby nodded, relieved.

"I'll give Rufus a call, let him know you're headed his way and you'll be there in a couple of days."

Bobby left Dean alone, and for the first time Dean realized that he was in charge of his own life.  He smiled.

 


	2. Brine and leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple months in, and Dean has been settling into his own life. Sometimes lonely, but mostly enjoying the peace and lack of judgement. Of course it's time for his world to get shook up by a man who smells of the sea and can bake pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a couple notes about this world. First they live in a generic unnamed smallish town (a few thousand people). Basically I just wanted to stick them near the Twin Cities so that Benny could eventually take Dean on a date into St. Paul to see the Minnesota roller girls (because Dean would love the hell out of girls on skates pushing each other where the crowd chats Faster Faster KILL KILL KILL).  
> Also I have read some great stories where meeting your True Mate causes your medication to fail or for you to go into spontaneous heat. That is not the case here. I want my Dean to have the chance to be wooed and have epic choice and consent when it comes to Benny.

It was Wednesday, Dean's favourite day of the week.  Now for most people, Wednesdays are exhausting or uninteresting, but Dean loved them.  It was his day off (Rufus gave him Wednesdays and Sundays off and he found that he liked the way it broke up the week).  It was the day that new comic books came out and he had a small pull list at the local nerd haven/bookstore/toyshop/cafe that was run by Charlie who had quickly become his best friend.  Said best friend would bring him his comic books at the local diner where they would have burgers and pie and debate a random topic (last weeks Kirk or Picard had devolved into the flinging of whip cream and it had been awesome).

He hadn't expected to settle in as quickly as he did.  Rufus was gruff, even worse than Bobby, but they worked well together.  The old alpha was cranky and yelled a lot, but meant little by it, and had a great stash of liquor in the break room for emergencies.  The apartment above the shop was small, but Dean didn't need a lot of space, and he was just over the moon to have a space of his own for the first time since he was four or five.  It was slowly gaining personality, loaded with bookshelves filled with science fiction, action figures, and tools that always migrated around Dean's space.  He had been worried about having a Christmas without family, but Bobby skyped with him, and Charlie had shown up on his doorstep with an epic pile of dvds and the fixings for turkey sandwiches.  They spent hours watching cartoons (and Dean would swear to his dying day that he didn't lose his shit during the last twenty minutes of the Iron Giant).  He couldn't lie and say he didn't miss his dad or Sam, but also knew that he wasn't ready to contact either of them.  Being on his own made him realize how much they had diminished him, taken him for granted over the years and his self worth wasn't so low that he didn't know he deserved better and he was now trying to make his life better.  He didn't know if he wanted to be a mechanic for the rest of his life, but it was a good start.  He had a job, a place, some spare cash, and friends.  What most people thought was normal, was a revelation and a joy for Dean.

He was distracted from his musings by the thwap of plastic and paper on the table.  Charlie was slowly unwinding herself from the Doctor Who scarf Gilda had knit for her for Christmas (an act of love and devotion that has no equal and is better than any wedding band).  The feisty beta sat down and said, "Dude no spoilers, but Saga is killing it this month." Dean pouted, "No fair that you get to read before me."  "Hey benefits of owning the shop, I read before I put the stock out."  She stuck her tongue out, and then they both grinned.  They talked about their week so far and Dean ended up bitching about this really horrid, ancient, rusted truck that he was somehow supposed to get running again.  Charlie perked up at started looking around the diner.

"That must mean that Benny is back."

"Who?"

"Benny, the guy that owns this place?  He had some family emergency that cropped up over Christmas and stayed awhile to sort it out, been gone over a month now.  If he's back, it means the food is going to get so much better." Dean looked at her, "But the food is already great."

"Yeah, but trust me, when Benny is in the kitchen it is even better. Screw burgers, if he is back we are only eating pie for lunch." Dean could well get behind this idea.  When the waitress came over, she confirmed that Benny was indeed back and had made the pies for the day, apple, pecan, and sweet potato.  Charlie was practically quivering in excitement and demanded a slice of each for both of them.

A couple minutes later there was a sea of pie on the table and it reaffirmed for Dean that Wednesday is the best day of the week.  Unsure of where to begin he looked to Charlie.  "Sweet potato, apple, pecan - trust me" She hadn't steered him wrong yet, and he went with that plan.  It turned out to be the right plan.  It was a build up of sweet and sticky and by the time the pecan flavours exploded in his mouth, he decided heaven would involve these pies.  They had been good before, but now they were just incredible.

Usually they'd be mired in talking of Star Wars or planning their next D and D session (it turns out when allowed freedom and space, Dean is a giant unapologetic nerd), but they were too enraptured by the pie to worry about a trifling thing like conversation.  Twenty minutes later they sat back and embraced the sugar high which would shortly turn into a sugar coma.  Charlie looked to the diner's counter and called out "Benny, get your southern butt over here and meet my favourite handmaiden Dean." Dean groaned at this.  Agree to one LARP meeting and Charlie never lets it go.  She gives him an unrepentant smirk, and he lightly kicks her under the table. 

He plans to say something sarcastic, but his brain shuts down like an overheated laptop as the salty smell of the sea with an undercurrent of licorice and pine reaches him.  He doesn't think he ever smelled something so heady before, it smelled like freedom, smelled like home.  Dean looked up and saw Benny just standing there, staring at him.  The man was larger than him, with big hands and a sturdy build.  He looked like a bit of a bruiser, but his smile was friendly.  He was older than Dean, based on the grey in his beard, but with his cap hiding his hair, shadowing his eyes, it was difficult to tell how much older.

They shook hands and Dean managed to stutter out a nice to meet you, flushing red at how he sounded.  He felt like such a cliche, the omega flustered by the big bad alpha, but the guy just smelled so damn good.  He just kept staring and Charlie cleared her throat loudly.  Dean shook the feeling off as best he could and managed to add, "Dude, you pie is just about the best thing ever."  Dean smiled, nothing made him quite so happy as pie.

"Why thank you brother," Dean couldn't help but melt a little more at the rumbled southern accent, now getting why a place in the frozen midwest might be called Southern Comfort. "You been in town long?" Benny asked.

"A couple months, I work with Rufus.  Your truck sucks." Dean couldn't help but add.  Benny laughed.

"I know she is old and broken, but has...sentimental value.  If you can keep her running, I'd appreciate it."  If there was something Dean could understand, it was attachment to a vehicle. The waitress shouted for Benny and he turned and nodded.  "I have to get back to the kitchen, but stop by for more pie when you can." Dean nodded as the older man lumbered toward the back of the diner.

He brain was sending him a lot of thoughts about what those large hands could do to a body, when he was snapped back to reality by Charlie's giggle.  He flushed a little.  "Want to come back to the store with me, so that I can fill you in on what I know about Benny?" Dean went a little more red, but nodded and smiled.  They paid the waitress and bundled up for the walk to Charlies' store.  He tried to catch another glimpse of the older man but was unsuccessful.  He shrugged unworried, he knew he'd be back.

*********

Benny cut through the kitchen to his small office/storage room, grabbing a glass of water along the way.  He chugged it down quickly.  He was tired from the long drive up from Louisiana, and had been grumpy that his truck had fared not too well from that drive.  It was also taking awhile to adjust back to the cold.  Three years here and winter still kicked his ass.  He had spent his morning comforting himself by making pie, happy to be back in his kitchen, happy to be back in his town.  He loved his family, but dealing with them for that long had been exhausting.  His mother though was now settled into a good retirement home, and his niece Elizabeth was a nurse there, so he knew she'd be well cared for.  They all wanted him to return home, but he liked it here in the north, he had carved a space for himself, and no one had notions of what was appropriate, what he should be doing for his life.  His family, when not packing up the house, kept throwing sweet omegas, kind betas in his direction, but none had felt right.  He was 36, never mated.  He knew his family thought it was weird, thought he should have settled down and had pups long ago, but no one suited him.  All the omegas, women or men, smelled too sweet, too cloying, and after years of being at sea with the Navy, it was just too much.  He liked fresh scents, crisp and open, the only sweet should come from the pie he so lovingly made.  He tried to explain this to his family, but they just thought he was broken.  Sometimes he thinks that too.

Correction he had thought that too, until 15 minutes ago when Charlie called him over.  He didn't know the guy sitting with her, and Benny was always happy to meet knew people.  He walked over, seeing strong shoulders, and light brown hair.  Then the guy turned a little and looked up.  Benny was hit simultaneously by the smell of leather, of oil, and crisp, sharp honeycrisp apples.  This scent came with the added bonus of deep green eyes, sweet freckles, and full lips.  He looked a fair bit younger than Benny, but there was a wariness to him, that showed he wasn't without life experience.  There was a stumbled introduction, and eventually a conversation of pie and cars.  He knew he was sinking fast and signaled to his waitress behind his back.  She caught the hint and called for him.  He made his goodbyes and tried to not look like he was running away.

He sat at his desk and tried to breathe easier, get that heavy smell out of his nostrils.  Never before had an omega smelled right to him and now he had been two minutes away from jumping the guy there in public.  He always thought it was bullshit that Alphas couldn't control themselves around omegas, they were human, had brains, logic, control, but that boy almost tore all his reserves to shreds.  He calmed himself by doing inventory, and swore to himself that he would stay calm and cool and collected.  But he couldn't help but hope that Dean would be back into the diner soon.  Or perhaps, it wouldn't be too forward if brought a pie over to the auto shop.  After all the guys deserved thanks for trying to fix up his beast of truck.  It would just be the right, friendly thing to do.  He thought about the smell of leather and apples for the rest of the day.


	3. Tribbles, Pie, and Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Dean continue to be the bestest buddies ever. The guys have their first date, and it goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. At first I hadn't thought that this would be a long story, but then as I started plotting it out, I realized that I didn't want to rush the guys, wanted to create a fuller world, so right now, I am not sure how long it will be but it will go on for a bit. I generally hope to update 1-2 times a week, but we'll see how that goes. Now enjoy some fluff, some awkwardness, and some punches.

Dean walked up to Charlie and Gilda's porch.  He loved their little bungalow, it was a charming blue and you could just see zombie gnomes peaking out from the bushes (or you could if they weren't covered in a whole lot of snow -stupid winter).  It was Saturday night and he was coming over for dinner, and Charlie had promised to spill everything she knew about Benny.  She meant to do this on Wednesday but when they had gotten to her shop, there had been a major inventory problem and they couldn't talk.  He could smell the promise of something Italian wafting from the house and was pleased as punch.  He knocked and the door swung open to reveal Charlie and Gilda both standing there, smiling broadly.  He sighed and turned back to his car.  He came back with his tool box and just asked, "what needs fixing?"

"Gilda's serger is running funny, and there is a loose bookshelf in the den." Charlie explained happily.  Gilda looked a little embarrassed to use Dean thusly, but Charlie didn't care - if Dean didn't want to help out, he shouldn't be so handy at fixing things.

"There better be a good bribe waiting for me."

Gilda smiled, and he softened, she really was quite lovely, "I made lasagne and we bought a pie."

Charlie bounced and nudged Dean in the ribs, "Pie is from Benny."  She nudged again and winked.  Dean wondered how he ended up friends with such a dork.

He went back to Gilda's work room, as always admiring her creations.  When not helping out at Charlie's shop, she made geeky quilts and baby clothes, some cosplay gear.  It didn't take him long to finish up everything and when Gilda offered to pay him, he just shook his head and said that family don't pay for jack. She blushed and they went back to the kitchen to eat.

After a great dinner, Gilda excused herself to go work on a Super Mario quilt that had been custom ordered, leaving the other two alone to watch Star Trek and gossip.  They sat on an old broken in couch with feet up on a scarred table and a pie plate and two forks balanced between them.  Charlie told Dean what bit she knew about Benny.  That he was in his mid-thirties, had been in the Navy, moved here three years ago, and opened the restaurant.  He dated a woman for awhile a couple years ago, but other than that, no news on the relationship front. For a moment they just lost themselves in the taste of pie, before Charlie asked, "So was it love at first sight, did he make you all twitterpated, did you hear a background ballad in your head, did the lighting go all soft?"  Dean turned red as he choked on some pie, but didn't answer her.  After a minute she asked in a more serious voice, "Is he your, you know...."

"Perfect mate?" He finally asked.  She nodded.  "I don't know.  The movies, books, people on talk shows all talk about how one look, one sniff and whammo, you know that is your true mate and you fall into each other's arms and everything is roses and daises. Alpha marks Omega and there picket fences and pups and no complications ever."  He paused, trying to sort what he wanted to say.  "You and Gilda are both Betas, right?" Charlie nodded, "So for you, to each other you just smell like Charlie and Gilda.  With others you might pick up some notes if they are strong, but people just smell like people.  For omegas, it is more extreme.  I can pick up lots of different scents, but before this, most alphas, just smelled like alphas.  Some extra bits, but just lots of dominance, pride, agro alpha scent.  With Benny, I can smell alpha, but I also smell the sea, a pine tree after the rain, dark black licorice, and a few other things.  They say the more different notes you can scent, the more likely that person is your true mate.  With Benny, I can sure smell a hell of a lot." He smiled, but it wasn't a completely happy smile.

"If he's your true mate, why do you look like you just watched the red wedding episode?"

"I don't know him.  I met this guy for five minutes.  Sure he smelled perfect, but that's biology.  What if I don't _like_ him?  Am I supposed to just bend over because he smells great, be the good little omega, just because this one alpha, smells amazing, looks great, and makes the best pies ever?  I like the life I'm building, why should I give it up?"  Dean grew tenser as he talked.  Charlie sat a little stunned.

"Um, dude, why would you have to give up your life?"  Now it was Dean's turn to look confused.

"I'm an omega, that's what we're supposed to do isn't it?  When are perfect mate comes along, it's our job to make their lives better."  Charlie thought about this for a second and then hit Dean.  It worked, she has pointy little knuckles.

"Okay, first that's bullshit.  Second, that's bullshit.  Third, that's bullshit."  She turned a little red as she got herself worked up. "I don't know who's been telling you that, but it's the 21st Century, you get to do what you want to do.  Sure there are some traditionalist knotheads out there, but they're idiots.  You are Dean Winchester.  You don't lose that, just because a guy comes along.  You get to choose your life, and how you lead it."  Dean smiled, Charlie gave the best pep talks.  He decided to admit his fear to his best friend.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"What if he does? You know how most of us figure out these things, we go on first dates.  Yeah first dates suck, but second is better, and the third was that can be all sorts of good." She winked.

"I wouldn't know, never been on a date." Dean muttered.

Charlie's brain froze, she swore she could actually hear a reboot noise. "But you're hot." Dean ducked his head. "You're hot, sweet, helpful, and smarter than you let on, why haven't girls and guys been trampling each other to get to you?"

Dean finally told Charlie the truth about his family, and everything that had led him to their sleepy town.  She looked sad, but not pitying. "Your Bobby sounds great."  "He is." "And I promise you, your brother is just being an idiot, once he grows up he'll realize how wrong he was, and he will feel horrible, and he'll come back to you."  He doubted that, but he appreciated the sentiment. "As for your dad, you say he isn't evil, and maybe he isn't, but if he ever comes here, I'm kicking him in the shins. In pointy pointed boots."

Dean laughed and she continued, "When you talk to them again, and you know you will at some point, and they say something stupid just cut them off and say Shut Up I'm Awesome, and walk away.  But for right now in your life, ask Benny out for coffee or a beer.  He might be perfect, or might not be, but you won't know if you don't try."

Dean looked at Charlie, at his best friend, his sister, and asked, "Is it okay if I love you to the end of time?"

Charlie grabbed Dean into a headlock and squeezed. "Nah, I'm going to keep you a little longer than that.  Now hush, Tribbles."  They both settled into Star Trek and didn't notice when a couple hours later Gilda came in and spread a quilt over them, kissing their foreheads as they slept.

**************

It was Monday morning.  It was Monday morning, after a weekend where Dean had slept little, too busy thinking about first dates, and great smelling handsome guys.  It was a Monday morning, where he finally had finished fixing up Benny's truck and he was due in to pick it up.  His palms were sweaty and he could smell the nerves just coming off of himself.  Rufus had taken one whiff, shook his head and hid in his office.  Dean wondered how much he was doctoring his morning coffee with Bailey's.  Dean was looking over what appointments he had for the day, happy there was nothing more complex than oil changes and spark plugs, when he caught a whiff of that pine and licorice scent that made him so very hungry in the pit of his belly.  He was a little confused when he also smelled sour cherry until he realized that Benny came bearing pie.

The older man smiled, and Dean couldn't help but grin back. "I thought I'd offer an extra thanks for fixing my girl.  I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble brother." Dean snorted at that. "Dude, she was a nightmare, but I got her running well again."

They complete the financial transaction for the truck, and then got stuck staring at each other, neither wanting to stop being together, but neither knowing what to say.  Benny finally went with what he thought was a safe topic, "Did you enjoy the pie Charlie bought on Saturday?"

Dean replied, "Yeah man, it was awesome.  I've eaten at a lot of diners in my time, you have the best pie hands down."

"In my time? That makes you sound so old, how much time have you spent in diners?"

"Hey, I'm 23, that's enough time to have tried a lot of pie." Benny seemed to wince a little.  23 he thought, what would he want with someone in their mid-thirties.  He decided to head out, before he could do something foolish.  "Well you enjoy that pie Dean."  He turned to leave.

Dean managed to blurt out. "I also like beer."  Both men paused at this random statement.  Dean groaned in his head but pushed on, "The Roadhouse has 2 for 1 on Wednesday nights 8-10.  I'm free on Wednesday nights."

Benny just stared and him, and Dean figured he had made a horrible mistake.  He got ready to brush it off, when he watched as a slow, soft, happy smile spread over Benny's face.  "Well, I guess I'll see you there at 8 then.  Enjoy the pie Dean." He sauntered out and Dean stared after him, daydreaming until he heard Rufus clear his throat, "Son, I don't know what that was beyond pathetic.  Next time try, I like you, do you want to go out on a date.  It's easier, clearer."  Dean threw a wad of paper at him, "Hey it worked didn't it?" Rufus grumbled and went back into his office to play online poker.

******************

Benny was honest with himself.  He was a wreck.  He hadn't felt this nervous since he was 19 and on his first shore leave, when the older guys took the new ones to a brothel.  He had friends, but he didn't have a Charlie to keep him calm, so he ended up fidgeting and staring into his closest trying to figure out what to wear.  Before he knew it, it was 5 to 8 and the Roadhouse was a 15 minute drive from his place, "Fuck," he swore and grabbed the first top in reach and rushed through his house.  He grabbed his pea coat and hat, and ran out the door.  Luckily Dean had done a great job on his truck and it started no problem, but he was still 20 minutes late to meet the younger man.  His internal monologue was a mix of swearing and recrimination.  He couldn't believe he was blowing this chance already.  He figured that a guy as attractive and charming as the younger omega was would have no problems finding someone better to suit than what Benny could offer.  Sure enough when he ran into the bar, he couldn't see Dean anywhere.  He slumped up to the bar and was about to grab a stool, when Ellen stopped in front of him.

"Dean Winchester is sitting at that small table in the corner over there, looking really bummed out.  Maybe you should be over there begging for forgiveness and another chance."  She raised an eyebrow and put two bottles in front of him.  He wondered how Ellen knew that they were there for each other, but Ellen knew everything always. Benny squared his shoulders and walked over.  He just stood there until Dean looked up.  A bunch of emotions seemed to run over the younger man's face, and his usual amazing scent had an overcoat of worry and sadness.  Eventually Dean just shrugged and said, "If you didn't want to go on a date with me, you could have just said."  He started to push up out of his chair, and Benny just froze.  He wanted to fix it so desperately, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth.  Dean nodded a goodbye and started to walk away.  Finally Benny was able to kick into gear again, "Do you play pool?"  Dean turned, "There is an open table, how bout we take over these beers and play some - loser gets the next round."  Benny figured if they had something to do, this might go a little smoother.  Dean grinned, and Benny felt his heart stop at how sexy that predator smile looked on the omega's face, "Dude you're going to be buying a lot of beer." Benny didn't have a problem with that.

3 hours and four beers each passed quickly.  Dean had indeed kicked Benny's ass at pool.  At first he had seemed worried about it, but Benny loved challenges and had no problems being defeated by an omega.  Benny could feel himself growing more and more infatuated with Dean especially as the scent of contentment seeped out, beside the leather and apple that just was Dean.  They were sitting at the table again, Dean listing why his Impala was the best car ever created in the history of man, and Benny swearing that the Clash were better than Led Zepplin, when Dean finally asked, "why were you late?"

Benny flushed, "I was nervous and lost track of time?"

Dean looked honestly confused, "Why would you be nervous about a date with me?"  Benny thought about what to say and decided to be completely honest.

"I presented as alpha at 16, a little late, but not too abnormal.  But that means 20 years as alpha, that's a lot of time.  I've dated, been with people over the years, but cher, no one has ever smelled as good, as right as you.  You showed up and you might be perfect for me, and that would make any guy nervous." He raised his bottle in salute.

"You smell right to me as well." Dean said softly and Benny felt something settle in his heart.  He tipped his bottle back and stood.  "I'll be back in a minute and then what do you say we get out of here.  It's not too cold and the stars are shining, we could go for a walk." Dean nodded happily.

Benny went to the bathroom, wasn't gone very long, but as he stepped back into the bar he could smell the distress coming off Dean.  He looked over and saw that jerk Gordon Walker looming over Dean, caging him in.  Every instinct in Benny's body starting screaming _protectmateprotectprotect_ and he was hurrying back to the table.  Apparently though he didn't really have to worry as Dean swiftly pushed his chair back, stood up, and delivered a short jab to Walker's nose.  Benny was close enough to hear the crunch and see the blood start to pour out.  Gordon made as if to follow up, but upon glancing to his right, immediately stepped back.  There was Sheriff Mills, looking annoyed that the guys had disturbed her date night with her husband.

Gordon quickly said, "Sheriff this man hit me, I want him arrested."

Dean protested, "I only hit you, because you wouldn't back off of me, when I said I was here on a date and that I wasn't interested in your knot."

Gordon looked at Jody, "I swear, I just asked him if I could buy him a drink, he just hauled off and hit me." Benny growled a little and Walker looked nervous.

"Oh fuck that," Dean replied, "You said you bet my omega ass was sweet and you wanted to bend me over, make it so I wouldn't walk right ever again. Jerk."

Gordon had a nasty smile, "You can't prove that I said anything of the sort, but everyone saw you hit me.  Mills I want him taken care of." Jody looked frustrated.  She had no doubt that Walker had been offensive but Dean was the one who made it physical.  She went to grab Dean, and Benny made a noise of protest.  Jody shot him a look and he silenced himself.

Dean all of a sudden smiled, "You have to take me in, right?" Jody nodded. "Might as well make it really worth your while then." Dean calmly but forcefully kicked Gordon in the balls, and watched happily as he fell to the ground.  Jody tried to hide her smile and Benny burst out laughing.  Forget the mate scent, Dean might just be about perfect for him no matter what.

"Benny how about you follow along.  Once Dean has been processed, you can spring him and get him home."

"Sounds good ma'am."  The three left the bar.

 

An hour later, photos had been taken, paperwork out and Dean stood in front of Benny.  He couldn't quite make eye contact and Benny wondered why.  Finally Dean spoke, "I'm really sorry I ruined our date."

Benny couldn't let that stand for even a second. "Cher, that asshole Walker ruined it by bothering you after you said no."

"But I -"

"Nope, none of that," Benny looked at him seriously.  "I was having a great time with you, and I'm not going to lie, watching you take down a jerk like that warms my heart, and is in all honestly really sexy."

Dean looked at him a mix of bemusement and hope, "So it doesn't bother you that I..." he didn't seem to know what to say.

"That you what? Can take care of yourself? Why would it?" He threw an arm around Dean in a sort of hug, sort of embrace as they headed out the station.  He decided to be bold enough to lay a kiss on Dean's head and felt the younger man tuck into him. "In fact, it gave me an idea for our second date, if you're willing to drive into the city with me next weekend."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, all Dean and Benny on a date in the city.


	4. Faster Faster Kill Kill Flirt (Wait that's not right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny takes Dean into the city for their second date. Some rom-com confusion occurs and Dean gets to be all awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys. I'm getting this chapter up earlier than expected because my baby decided last night that sleep was stupid so I had plenty of time to plot it out. After this there might not be an update for a full week (might be sooner, but I want to prepare for the lack of these super speedy updates). I love to hear from you.

So if Wednesdays had been good before, they were amazing now.  He smiled at Benny, and the older man gently squeezed Dean's shoulder, "We're going into St. Paul, want to be in about 7, which means leaving about 6.  Did you want to drive in together, or just meet up there?" The fact that Benny made an offer like that, that he knew Dean might not be comfortable in a car that long on just a second date, was what made Dean say easily, "Nah, let's drive in together."  Benny nodded and told them to enjoy the free pie.

"Did we just get free pie, because you two are dating?" Charlie hissed.

"Yup, now shut up and enjoy the spoils that my fine fine form provides for us." Dean grinned, he couldn't wait for Saturday.

 

Dean sighed in relief when he saw Benny drive up to the garage in a boring, but fully functioning sedan.  He hurried down his steps, not wanting the guy to brave the winds if he didn't have to.  Benny had the heat going, had even turned the seat warmer on on the passenger side, and Dean was immediately enveloped in coziness.  As they hit the road, Benny touched play on his ipod and the Led Zepplin 2 poured out of the speakers.  Dean looked over and grinned.  Benny shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road, "They're your favourite."

"So you haven't said what we're going into the city for, is it dinner?"

"Well there will be food involved, how do you feel about hot dogs and nachos?"

"Favourable."

"I thought that might be the case.  Now do you really want to know, or can I keep it a surprise?"

Dean snugged into the leather seats, "Surprises are good."  He figured that he already knew where they were going.  Hot dogs and nachos and into St. Paul, had to be a Wild game.  He wasn't a huge hockey fan, but he was with Benny, he was happy, and arenas can be cool.

 

They had an easy drive in, and Dean was sure that he had guessed right as they walked through downtown, but then they veered towards the convention centre. They ended up in a line with families, hipsters, and college kids.  There were clearly teams, and a lot of people sporting glitter.  He looked at Benny, now thoroughly confused.  The line moved along and they got to the door.  He heard the guy mutter something about where the reserved seating door was and he stared at the selling display.

He looked at Benny befuddled, "Dude did we just drive in to go to the roller derby?"

Benny flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yes?" Maybe this had been a bad idea.

Dean bounced a little, "That's Awesome!!!!"  He went to look at the t-shirts on display.  He turned to Benny, "Do you have a team you cheer for?" Benny nodded and undid his flannel shirt to show an Atomic Bombshell t-shirt underneath, "Ellen's girl Jo goes to the U here, and is on the Bombshells, that's how I got into this in the first place.  She's a great jammer, plays under the name Jo Darthvelle."  Dean chuckled and grabbed a t-shirt, the trading cards, and the current bout's poster.  He reached for his wallet, but Benny touched his arm, "My date, my treat."

"You don't have to -" "I want to." Dean put his wallet back.  After the purchase he ran to the bathroom to throw on his shirt.  Benny smiled at his enthusiasm, relishing the cheerfulness that was pouring off Dean in waves.  They head to the main floor as Benny had sprung for the reserved trackside seats.  They grabbed a couple beers (with having to drive, Benny intended to make his one beer last), a bunch of junk food and settled in. 

The roller girls always have a small pre-show and the boys super lucked out as that night was the junior roller girls.  Dean hadn't thought of himself as much of a kid person.  He had raised Sammy, but had never really thought about children much.  He knew he could get pregnant, but wasn't sure if it was something he really wanted, and there was plenty of time to sort it out.  But seeing wee little girls in tutus and roller skates pushing each other around with one girl declaring to a mic "I'm Princess MadDog!" Dean just melted.  For a second he could picture he and Benny here as dads, supporting their little girl, he knew that she would be a sneaky little bruiser.  It was a great image, but he let it go.  Now wasn't quite the time for those thoughts.

Soon enough it was time for the first bout.  Benny pointed out Jo, and she waved back.  Dean tried to figure out the rules and thought he had a handle on it, asked Benny a few questions.  Benny's response was, "There are fast badass women in short shorts, fishnets, and roller skates hurting each other.  Do you really care about the rules?" Dean thought it was a fair point.

He loved it.  Loved the speed, loved the aggression, but loved that it was also all clearly in good fun.  It was a rush, and all the scents pouring in made him realize something.  "The players, they're not all alphas!" "Nah, cher, they don't care how you present, so long as you can skate well, and score points."   "I love this sport!" Dean called out.  He especially loved it, when the score got close and the whole crowd yelled Faster Faster Kill Kill Kill!!!!  Benny had totally picked the perfect date.

Jo took a nasty hit and spilled across the floor.  Benny swore rather creatively in French.  He tended to do that when out at events, so as to avoid getting yelled at by moms protecting their precious children's ears.  He muttered a few more words, but strangely enough caught a hint of the scent of arousal.  He looked at Dean who seemed a little embarrassed, but then he decided to roll with it.  Dean grabbed Benny's arm and said, "Oh Tish, you know what it does to me when you speak French." He kissed the pulse point on Benny's wrist and when he went to let go, Benny slid his hand into Dean's and squeezed.  They sat like that until half time.

Dean had expressed an interest in cotton candy, so Benny happily went to get that and a pop for himself at half time.  Dean sat in their seats, looking at the program vaguely listening to the local band playing the half time show.  He looked up when he scented alpha, sweat, and what he thought was hops.  Jo up close was quite attractive, slime, blonde, a gash in her stockings adding to the appeal.  She grinned and he grinned back.  He liked Ellen, and Benny seemed to like Jo, so Dean turned on the charm.  He hadn't dated before, but he sure as hell knew how to flirt.  It was a skill honed over the years, one that had gotten them discounts on food and rooms.  Jo edged a little closer into his space and he didn't object, didn't see anything wrong with it.  She didn't smell dangerous, and they were chatting when Benny came back.

In Dean's mind he was just being friendly.  Sure he could scent a bit of attraction coming off of Jo, but it was vague and unformed, and he did nothing to encourage it.  The few scents he could pick from her, were nothing compared to what Benny was like.  And not too sound too stereotypical, but he had to admit to himself that he really liked the idea of an alpha that could wrap him up in strong arms, encase him in warmth and Benny could do that in spades.  What Dean didn't realize though was how he and Jo might look to an outside eye.  Benny had been having a great time.  Watching Dean enjoy something was worth the price of admission on its own.  Plus, and he knew he sounded 13 when he thought it, but holding hands was nice.  He was already planning their third date while walking back when he saw Jo talking with Dean.  He knew she was an alpha, hadn't thought anything of it, until he saw her standing close to Dean.  The band playing was loud, so that could explain why they were so close together.  But they were both smiling and she leaned in and brushed against Dean's shoulder, resting a hand on him for a moment.  Benny's first instinct was a possessive one, Dean was his.  He growled a little and caused a teen to quickly skirt around him.  He couldn't help but notice though that Dean wasn't brushing her off.  They made a picture and Benny felt himself slump.  Two young, beautiful people, of course they'd hit it off.  He walked quietly back, sad but resigned.  He had had a couple dates with Dean, that should be enough to make him happy. 

By the time he got back to the seats Jo had left to prep for the second half, and Dean lit up seeing Benny. "Jo seems really cool." Benny nodded, "She is at that."  He handed over the pink cotton candy and Dean dove in. "Does she get back to town often, or is school keeping her busy?" To Benny this seemed to confirm his thoughts, and he explained that she was pretty busy in the city, but made it back when she could.  Dean nodded, "That's cool."  He couldn't figure out why Benny was smelling sad, when everything was going so great, but dismissed it as the second half began.

The Bombshells ended up beating the Dagger Dolls, and at the end of the match Jo skated over and invited the two men out to the bar where all the skaters met.  Benny looked at Dean, it was really up to him.  Dean declined politely, he knew that Benny did brunch on Sundays and wouldn't want to get back home too late.  Jo shrugged and hugged both guys and Benny tried not to notice that she held Dean a second longer than necessary.

Benny was quiet on the drive home, but Dean didn't really notice - he was too busy rambling on about the event.  Benny was so in his own brain that he didn't notice Dean talking about them going together next month, maybe going in early so that they could have a nice dinner out beforehand.  When Benny didn't respond to that idea, Dean was confused but figured that Benny was focused on the road, some freezing rain had fallen while they were at the bout.  They pulled up to Dean's apartment and Dean smiled at the older man, "Benny this was a really great time.  It was cool to meet Jo, and man, roller girls is just awesome." Benny nodded, not really making eye contact.  Dean leaned a bit in for a kiss and Benny didn't notice.  Dean was sad at the missed opportunity, but figured Benny was just tired and thinking about the brunch he had to make tomorrow.  He added, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for waffles and bacon, k?" as he hopped out of the car.  He went up his steps and waved at the disappearing car.

 

Sunday brunch was always a busy time at Southern Comfort, people nursing hangovers from the night before, or coming out for a treat after church.  Dean happily waited at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee.  He hoped that it would be Benny who brought out his waffles, but knew that the kitchen was hopping right now.  Sure enough the waitress brought him his food and he winked at her.  She rolled her eyes, but smiled.  Dean asked her to tell Benny he was out here, if he managed to get a minute.  She nodded and went back to get another order.  Dean munched happily on crispy bacon and sweet cinnamon waffles, when he heard a female voice call out, "Hey Winchester!" He turned and there was Jo, smiling at him, in jeans and a sweater. "You mentioned brunch last night and it got me hankering for Benny's food, so I drove in this morning." Dean nodded to the seat next to him and she sat gingerly.  "Got some bruises from last night?" Dean asked, noticing her wince. "Yup, but totally worth it, we kicked ass." The two chatted casually.  Of course Benny came to talk to Dean right as she was nudging Dean's shoulder and he was laughing.  The tableau just about killed Benny but he went over to them and said hello. Dean looked happily towards Benny and couldn't understand why the smell of heartbreak all of a sudden seemed to pour off the older man.  After some mumbled pleasantries Benny headed back to the kitchen, not wanting to watch the two together.

Dean turned to Jo in utter confusion, "Wonder what's up with Benny?" She shrugged unconcerned.  She turned up the wattage on her smile and all of a sudden a whiff of attraction and desire hit Dean and his brain screamed Danger Will Robinson Danger.  She leaned in and he leaned back, leaned away.  It was her turn to be confused, "Dean?" she asked.

"Umm, you do know I'm _with_ Benny right?" He looked towards the kitchen, finally realizing why Benny has seemed off.

"But he's old, and kind of worn down." Jo was young enough, alpha enough to not understand how Dean might prefer someone else. She tried to project a scent of strength, of control, not realizing that that was the worse thing she could do to catch Dean's eye.

Sure enough, Dean narrowed his eyes in anger and hissed, "The last person who tried that aggressive shit with me got kicked in the balls, you want the same?" Jo didn't know that an omega could smell that strong, that pissed off.  "Yeah Benny's a fair bit older than me, but he is kind, considerate, never has once tried to pull that entitled ownership bullshit with me, and makes me pie.  You are young, and pretty, but don't think that you can even begin to compare to him."  He would have gone on, but her wounded and slightly ashamed face made him soften. "Look, aside from this moment you seemed cool, and I can always use another friend.  Another time, another place we might have worked, but I'm not for you.  Okay?"

She sighed and nodded, "But you're just so hot and built for a guy omega, it would have been nice." Dean winced at the backhanded compliment.  Jo thought about pushing a bit more, but also knew that what she was doing was not how her momma raised her, so she backed off.  "I think I'll go check on Mom, see you around Dean." He nodded, relieved that the confrontation hadn't gone worse.  Now he just had to fix Benny.

He thought about trying to get Benny alone to explain the situation, but he had caused (accidentally though it may be) Benny heartache in his own restaurant, in front of people.  The waitress was sure as heck giving him some serious stink eye.  Years of his dad's training and lectures had him hating to make a scene in public - it was supposed to be dangerous for an omega to call this much attention to himself.  But this was home, and he felt accepted and safe in this town, and this was Benny.  He had a feeling he could do lots of things, if they were for Benny.

He straightened his shoulders and yelled out, "Benny Lafitte get your ass out here!"

Benny couldn't believe Dean had shouted like that.  Even from the kitchen with all the food cooking he could smell Dean.  He knew that when there was a fight omegas could smell soothing, conciliatory - Dean's scent was more righteous and confrontational.  Benny looked at his assistant fry cook and Garth just nodded towards the swinging door.  Benny made his way out until he stood in front of Dean. He had no idea what was about to happen and he sorted of hated that all the eyes of the restaurant were on him. He crossed his arms and raised his brow, "You called?"

Dean nodded and stood.  "It seems were are stuck in a horrible rom-com cliched misunderstanding scene.  So I had two options, I could rally my friends and create some elaborate plan to get you alone to explain it all out, or I could just do this."  He reached out fast, grabbed the front of Benny's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss.  Their mouths slammed into each other, and it wasn't comfortable.  Dean eased up, just a tiny bit (he didn't really know what he was doing here, but just rolled with the moment).  They stood like that in a frozen kiss for a moment, until everyone in the diner started cheering and whistling.  Dean pulled back, red from his boldness, but this time Benny pulled forward and added a softer kiss, one with that held a lot of promises and possibilities, versus the rather public claiming that Dean had just done.

"I didn't realize how Jo and I would look to you.  I'm sorry.  And just so it's absolutely clear - I might flirt a bit with other people, but the only one I'm interested in is you." Dean said this softly.

Benny smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't just ask you about her, that I didn't really trust you."

Dean clasped a hand around Benny's neck and leaned their foreheads together. "Think our third date will end more smoothly than these first two did?"

"Oh Cher, I doubt it.  But at least it won't be boring." Benny grabbed another kiss, before heading back to the kitchen, a bounce in his step.


	5. Doctor, Doctor Tell Me The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a serious chat with his Doctor, and calls his real dad for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Kudos Batman! Thanks to everyone reading this and enjoying it, I am having a blast writing it. This chapter is going to have medical stuff that I am totally making up as relates to A/B/O dynamics (basically going to create a perfect drug for Dean, because it's my world and I can). A shortish chapter with mostly plot/world building here, next chapter will have cute boys being cute. Also I'm sort of sliding a bit in time, but we're roughly in late February/early March at this point. There will be texting - Benny in bold, Dean in italics.

Dean was pouting as he sat at the front desk with his feet up, and a book in hand.  Charlie had tried to get him to go digital, and while he could see the utility of an e-reader, having owned so few things, for so long, he liked having the chance to build a library, hold and keep books.  He was pouting because it had been a couple weeks since his date with Benny, and they had barely seen each other.  A late winter storm had blown on through causing some chaos and then a rather nasty flu struck the town, felling a lot of people as it went through.  The two had alternated between super busy and sick and things were finally calmed down enough, that they might have a chance to be together again.  Dean was debating what they could do for their third date when Benny sent him a text:

**How are things?**

_Finally quiet here, just sitting reading.  
_

**What you reading?  
**

_His Majesty's Dragon.  Charlie said it was a fun book - she was right.  Dragons and the Napoleonic War = AWESOME!  
_

**You too busy with your books to see me?  
**

_Depends, what did you have in mind?  
_

**Garth is better and will cover for me tomorrow and I know you are off on Wednesdays.  Want to come over tonight for dinner and some movies.  Both off tomorrow means we don't have to worry if we stay up late.**

Dean didn't even have to think about it.

_Yeah, coming over sounds great.  Send me your address.  What time?_

**6:30?**

_Sweet. See you in a few hours.  
_

**See you then, cher.  
**

 

Dean was happy.  A Tuesday night date was good, a chance to be alone with Benny, even better.  It was only 1pm which means the anticipation might just kill him, especially with no cars in the shop to distract him.  He debated pulling his baby into a stall and giving her a go over, but his cell rang.  He listened and agreed to the request and went to talk to Rufus.

"Hey man, Dr. Barnes just called and wants to see me.  Mind if I cut out and head over - I'll make up the time on Thursday and Friday."  Rufus just waved a dismissive hand at him, too busy pouring over car ads online to really care.

Dean bundled up and headed to the clinic.  The town had three doctors, a pediatrician, a regular physician, and Dr. Barnes who was an ob/gyn and had a focus on omegas.  He had been a little hesitant about going to her at first, but she was completely forthright, brash, and had AC/DC playing when he had gone to her office - in short he felt comfortable there really quickly.  When he had first got to town she had given him a short term script for suppressants and he figured that this was a follow up to get more as he was due to run out in a week.

When he got to the office he didn't have a long wait before she called him in, wearing a rather beat up Metallica t-shirt under her lab coat.  They exchanged the standard office chit chat and she asked him about Benny.  At first he blushed and didn't really want to answer, but she said, "One, it's a smallish town, so everyone pays attention when two handsome fellas start dating.  Two this has medical relevance."  He wasn't sure how it did, but explained that they had gone on a couple dates, but nothing had really happened yet.

She nodded, and asked the million dollar questions: "Do you feel that he is your mate? Do you intend to have sex with him, can you see binding yourself to him?"

Dean flushed, sometimes her bluntness could make him feel awkward and young in a way most things couldn't. "Maybe?"  He definitely liked Benny, loved how he smelled, and the thought of having sex with the alpha definitely fuzzed out his brain.  He was hesitant to think of forever though, because so little had gone right in his life.  He was determined that he wouldn't screw this up.

"Okay.  Next question.  You said you presented at 13, so 10 years ago, and since then you've only had a few heats, mainly when your family couldn't afford the drugs.  Is that correct?" Dean nodded an affirmative. "I finally was able to get a hold of the Doctor your dad had taken you to and after a whole hell of a lot of yelling, he sent over your files.  I couldn't understand why he wouldn't share your information, until I saw what had been done."  Pamela looked really serious, and Dean grew tense.

"What had he done?  Am I in trouble?"

"Not trouble, I am just concerned.  It seems that the guy you were seeing, is the sort that if you pay him right, he'll sign anything off.  Your dad paid him extra to put you on a high blocking suppressant, one that would completely shut down your heats and avoid pregnancy.  This drug is meant to be more a short term solution.  One that people go on for a year or two at absolute most for really specific reasons - finishing school, traveling and the like. It is also meant for people with a low heat cycle, once or twice a year. Being on it for almost 10 years is bad. It seems according to his notes that you would also have a higher heat cycle, about quarterly if it was allowed to happen naturally.  I had written you the short term script for it, not realizing how long you had been on it.  We need a better solution for you."

Dean frowned, not really understanding, "Will this have had permanent consequences?"

Pam hesitated and decided to be honest, "Maybe, it's hard to say.  We get your system back on track, use the right medications, you might be fine.  But to be clear, this could have really affected your ability to conceive."

"Oh," was all that Dean managed to add.  "Why would they do that to me?" He sounded so small, so young when he asked this, and Pam felt heartbroken.  "I don't know sweetie, all I can do is help try to set you right."  They sat in silence for a few minutes while Dean collected his thoughts.  Dean was many things, but a wallower wasn't one of them so he straightened up and asked, "What do we do then?"

"I'd like to start you on a different suppressant right away.  It's new to the market, but the clinical trials were really positive.  We would use it to help your body regain balance.  It still has a birth control component, but the cycle we would put you on would allow for a quarterly heat, like your body wants.  While your hormones are all jangled up I don't want you getting pregnant, slim though that chance is right now.  We use this drug for a year or two, see how you are doing and then at that point you could see about having a baby."

"I thought that generally if you have sex during a heat, you were getting pregnant, no matter what protection you used."

"That was the case when you first presented, but these days science has made a lot of progress, and while this drug has a 7% chance of pregnancy during heat, it's unlikely to occur."

"So sign me up Doc. I can prep for a heat for just over three months from now"

Pamela paused and looked at Dean, "I want you to understand, this drug will work with your natural cycle, but you've been on heavy suppressants, so we need to jump start your cycle into place.  This new drug comes with a starter packet.  You would take it once your other drugs run out next week, and this would build in your system and create a first heat to get your cycle going.  It means that your heat would be in five weeks not 13."  She added, "The chance of pregnancy would be slightly higher with the jump start packet, about 10%, but again your system has been suppressed so long, that it shouldn't be an issue if you decide to have someone help you through the heat."

Dean hadn't had a heat in three years, could barely remember what it felt like, but he hated the idea of being on drugs that had long term harmful side effects.  He agreed to the new plan, and left Pam's office with a bunch of brochures, the first month starter packet and a script for the rest of the drug.  He agreed to call after the heat hit, so that his vitals and system could be checked over.

It was still early enough that he could have put in a couple more hours at the garage and still had plenty of time to clean up and go to Benny, but he needed to think.  He decided to walk through town a bit, try to figure out what he was feeling.  He hadn't really thought about kids before, but knowing that he might not be able to was making him angry.  He couldn't understand why his father had thought this a good solution.  If he was paying extra to the shady doctor, he had to know what he was doing to his son's system.  Was taking care of Sammy so important, that Dean's future was irrelevant, was being constantly on the road hunting down criminals and bail jumpers, so much better than being a parent who cared? Why when he presented as omega, did he matter so much less?

Dean could feel himself growing more angry as he walked on.  Charlie waved at him from her store window, but he just shook his head and kept walking.  Eventually he found himself back at his apartment, and before he knew it, he had dialed a phone number.

"Singer Salvage," a gruff voice said, "What do you want, I'm busy here."

"Bobby..." Dean hated how quivering his voice sounded.

"Shit boy, what's wrong?" Bobby grabbed himself a drink and sat down.  Dean explained everything that Pam had told him, and Bobby could feel his fingers pressing in on his glass, and he worried that he would break it.  Finally Dean wound down and asked, "Why would he do that to me Bobby?"

There was a sigh and a pause.  Bobby said, "I don't know son.  Your dad..." a swallow of whiskey, "Your dad was probably thinking it was for the best, it was his way of keeping you safe."

"How is potentially making me infertile keeping me safe?" Dean yelled, frustrated.

"Yeah, I got nothing.  Your dad was, is, an idiot when it comes to you.  He never thought he'd have an omega son, foolish I know, but there it is.  When you presented, John just was lost and didn't know how to cope.  So he drugged you up, tried to make you fit into a certain role, and lost sight of you as an individual.  It ain't right, but it is what it is."   Bobby couldn't see it, but Dean nodded - the words made sense.

Bobby went on, "Besides that's all done now and the best you can do is what this doc tells you.  Hell you're only 23 and there is lots of time yet to worry about kids, it's not like you're mated or anything."  Bobby waited for Dean to laugh or make a sarcastic quip, but there was nothing. He waited but still silence, "There something you want to tell me Dean?"

"His name is Benny." Bobby could practically here the blush rising on Dean's cheek over the phone.

"So, you've gone out a bit, that's good for you son, healthy, normal." Bobby paused, "Unless he's more than just a couple dates."

"Ummmm, well....." Dean had never been one to be bashful a day in his life, at least not with Bobby, and Bobby sat up straight, drink forgotten, "He kind of smells perfect."

"Ah." Bobby figured if he was relatively quiet, Dean would spew more information and sure enough, a ramble spewed out the boy's mouth. "He owns the diner here in town, and he's just...awesome Bobby.  He's a bit older than me, but that's cool, he doesn't feel older ya know? He was in the navy, and he's really nice, and he can speak French, and he took me to the roller derby, and at a bar when a creep tried to push on me he let me deal with it, and bailed me out. " Bobby decided to let that go, he could get the arrest details later. "And he''s good looking, and Charlie likes him, and he gives me free pie."

Bobby laughed, "Free pie, how are you not mated to him yet?" He was joking, but again the silence on the phone was telling.  "Son, are you thinking long term here?"

Dean was quiet and then said softly, "I...yeah...I am."

Bobby drew in a deep breath, "Okay then.  Well you just follow what your doctor said to do, and take things slow, there's no need to rush into something that is going to last for the rest of your life."

"I know Bobby."

"Good, we'll talk later, someone's at the yard, looking for a fender and I gotta go." The two men hung up.

Dean sighed and felt better, talking to Bobby always made things better.  He decided to have a brief nap and then get ready for his date.

 

There was no one at the yard.  Bobby made a couple quick phone calls and then grabbed a bag.  No way in hell was someone going to even think of mating his kid without meeting Bobby first.

 


	6. Are your arms home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas get to have their date. Alone, in Benny's house (nudge nudge wink wink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is going to be unabashed, sap, fluff, schmoop, squee, unbearable sweetness and light. We are only having the fellas here, finally having a date without interruption. Consider this a romantic interlude before wackiness resumes. A little bit of sexy times, but not a lot (remember we now have a countdown clock to Dean's first heat in three years).

As 6:30 approached both men were increasingly nervous, though for slightly different (but really similar) reasons.  First off, both Dean and Benny wanted tonight to go really well.  While fun had been had on their other two dates, neither could be classified as smooth running.  This was also going to be their first chance to be alone together - no other people, no other scents, just the two of them wholly focused on each other.  Dean was fighting everything that his father had drilled into him - don't get cornered by an alpha, don't go to their home alone, never trust a knothead - they are only after one thing.  Add to this the stress of his talk with Dr. Barnes, Dean was understandably a little tense, but he really wanted tonight to happen.  For Benny, his alpha instincts were kicking into high gear.  Not in terms of wanting sex from the omega, but rather that his home would be liked.  He couldn't help but want to show that he could be a good provider, that he could offer Dean whatever he needed to be content.  He had cleaned furiously and cooked up a storm and now was pacing a little, hoping that Dean would like it here.

Dean followed his GPS to the edge of town where there was a wooded area that people liked to hike in.  He realized that there was a pull off road and headed down it, and not very far was Benny's cabin.  He liked the it here, far enough from town to feel alone, not so far that you felt isolated.  His brain wanted to make a million horror movie jokes about cabins in woods, but those tended to look broken down, worn, and instead Benny's place was charming.  There was smoke coming from the chimney and big windows lit up showing a warm and cozy looking interior.  He stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Likewise, Benny took a deep calming breath before opening the door. He looked at Dean, smiling nervously, holding a pack of Surly, and felt the tension in himself ease. His perfect mate was here, on his doorstep.  This beautiful young man wanted to be here, with him, it would all be okay.  Dean's thought were a little less philosophical - i.e. they were mostly, god he's hot, I don't want to fuck this up.  Dean stepped in and pulled off his coat and boots and looked around.  The place had very few walls, a bit of a divider between the kitchen and the rest, a hallway leading to bedrooms and a bathroom.  It was warm from the fireplace and oven, but not unpleasantly so.  It was also warm from how it was put together.  It was all blues and dark creams, dark chocolate couches and chairs, paintings, photos of the sea on the walls, driftwood on the mantels.  Dean smiled, "It's great in here Benny.  Charlie told me you had been in the navy - I see you couldn't quite give up the sea." Benny laughed, "What can I say, she doesn't really let you go."

"It's really open in here, you must have taken some walls down."

"Yeah, it took me a couple years to get this place how I wanted.  After years of cramped quarters, I wanted space, openness - I have a couple issues with small spaces these days." He said this easily, unashamed to admit weakness, and to Dean this honesty was refreshing and comforting.  Finally Dean noticed the rich and deep smell coming from the kitchen, "Oh man, that smells so great, what are we having?"

Benny smiled, he was really pleased with the dinner he came up with, "It's steak and Guinness pie." Dean's jaw dropped, "You made me dinner pie?" Benny nodded. "Okay I'm definitely keeping you." He knew Dean was joking, but Benny couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy at the thought of being kept by the younger man.

Dinner was a hit, Dean couldn't help but moan at the combo of flaky crust and rich gravy surrounding the tender beef.  Benny flushed at the noises coming from Dean, and Dean thought about being embarrassed, but the food was just too good for him to care. They talked idly, about how their week had been, sharing antics of co-workers, joking about Charlie's latest schemes for world domination.  Benny talked of his years in the navy, of his family.  He explained that his family was mostly betas, but with him and a couple other alphas.  He decided to be honest about how his family wondered why it was taking him so long to find a mate, the horror of some of the people they had thrown at him, hoping one would stick.  He quieted, waiting for Dean to speak, to reciprocate the family talk.  He wondered why Dean was so hesitant to share, he knew that he was alone here in town, and that no one had visited him since he had come, but everyone had family somewhere.  Finally Dean said, "I don't have a lot of family.  My mom died in a house fire when I was a real little.  My dad is a bounty hunter, dragged me and my little brother around with him.  Sammy, my brother, he's wrapping up his first year at Stanford, got a full ride," He could hear the pride in Dean's voice, but it didn't really line up with the smell of sadness and regret that seemed to be pouring off the younger man, "They are both alphas, my dad was...surprised when I was an omega.  The three of us aren't really talking a lot right now." Dean paused and then smiled, "I do have Bobby, he's the one who lined me up the job here and has taken care of me when things got bad.  I mean when I was really angry this afternoon, I called him and he totally fixed it."

Benny grew concerned, "Wait, what happened this afternoon?"

Dean swore in his head.  He didn't want to tell Benny about Dr. Barnes' worries.  How do you tell the guy that might be perfect for you, that you might not be able to have kids.  Would Benny still even want him if it turned out he had been rendered infertile? Why have an omega that can't do what they're built for? He decided to just say, "Not something I want to talk about right now, is that okay?"

Benny smiled reassuringly, "Cher, of course that's okay.  You don't have to tell me anything you don't want."  Dean was relieved. "Now how about we let dinner settle for a bit, go downstairs, watch a movie, then see about the apple pie made a little later." He winked and Dean laughed.  Of course Benny had made him pie for dessert.  The older man really was perfect, and Dean didn't want to let that go.  He really, really didn't want to let go when he saw that the basement was a dream.  Pool table, dart board, large t.v. with all the consoles and a huge comfy couch.  "Really? Really?" Benny grinned, "Like it?" "Dude, it's awesome! I might never leave!" Benny was quite okay with that idea.

They put Raiders of the Lost Ark on, both feeling like a classic and started at either end of the couch.  Slowly they both inched and stretched their ways across until their arms were brushing.  Benny felt like a cliched teenager as he stretched his arm out and across, but Dean happily took the hint and snuggled into Benny.  They sat quietly, watching the movie, both breathing in the scent of each other and how perfect that scent was.  Benny was running his hand up and down Dean's arm and it wasn't much, but that constant contact was enough to get Dean a little turned on.  Dean was a little embarrassed to smell the hint of slick coming from himself, but he had been left so touch starved with the way he had grown up that Benny's arms felt like heaven.  Benny could smell the extra layer pouring out of Dean and it was making him hungry.  He also knew that rushing, pushing Dean was a sure way to end where they were going, so all he did was kiss the top of Dean's head, lean down a bit and sniff Dean's neck (which smelled like heaven).  Dean shuddered as Benny took a deep breath and blow it out against Dean's neck.

Dean had no idea what he was really doing, but knew he wanted something, wanted more.  He turned and straddled Benny's lap.  From this angle he was sitting taller than Benny and he liked that feeling.  He leaned down for a kiss and Benny happily obliged.  It was soft, tentative, but warm.  They kissed and kissed, running out of breath and Benny couldn't help but work his way across Dean's jaw, moving until he was kissing, nipping at Dean's neck.  Dean tensed a little and pulled back.  Benny immediately stopped.  Dean flushed, "I don't want...I mean maybe later but..." He was scared to say what he meant, but Benny understood, "Dean it's just a kiss, maybe a hickey.  I wouldn't bite you, claim you without your express permission."  Dean went limp, comforted. Benny continued, "We don't do anything ever that both of us don't want."

Dean felt like he had hit the jackpot, but at the same time, felt like he was lying to Benny so decided to offer full disclosure on a couple of things, "I've never done this before." Benny found this a little hard to believe, but trusted that Dean wouldn't make it up.  He nodded, "We only do what you want, when you want."

Dean kissed him deeply, experimenting with adding tongue, deciding it felt a little weird but that he liked it. Benny was content with letting Dean lead, kept his hands softly on the younger man's hips.  Dean buried his head into Benny's neck, breathing in ocean and pine.  "Also, I saw Dr. Barnes today, I was on the wrong drugs for my heats for a long time, I might not be able to have kids.  I understand that might be a deal breaker."  He tried to hide, figuring that this was the end of the line, no alpha as great as Benny would want a broken omega, no matter how right they smelled to each other.

Benny finally moved one of his hands to tip Dean's face up so that they looked at each other, "I waited this long to find my mate, I'm not letting him go, just because of might be's, especially ones that don't matter for where we are right now."

"But what about if..."

"Cher, right now is about you and me.  If we end up where I think we will, we'll talk about it then.  For now, can I just make you feel good?" Dean nodded, blushing.  "Do you trust me? At least a bit, for right now?"

"Yeah, Benny, I really do."

Benny let go of Dean and pushed him to stand up.  He angled himself so his back was against the sofa arm with his legs stretched out.  He motioned for Dean to sit and lean against him.  Dean settled in, liking the feeling of Benny wrapped about him.  Benny slowly touched Dean, his hands soothing against Dean's chest.  Once Dean seemed comfortable with this, he popped the shirt buttons so that his kitchen worn hands could brush Dean's chest.  His nipples grew taut easily and Dean couldn't help but moan.  Benny's touch was so different from his own, felt so much better.  Benny was in no rush alternating between soothing strokes and playful pulls.  Dean arched into Benny, restless, aching.  Benny dropped kisses on his neck, nibbling, but no where near biting.  He eventually lowered his hand to brush against Dean's denim covered cock. "More, please." Dean managed to say.

"Anything you want, cher.  You just have to ask."  He opened the snap and pulled down the zipper.  He hummed happily when he realized that Dean had gone commando.  Dean was on the larger scale for an omega, but Benny had large hands and easily encased Dean in his warm grip.  He languidly moved his hand up and down, Dean's skin shifting, Dean's whole body writhing.  Benny kept his other hand on Dean's chest, pulling at a nipple, the two sensations combining to have Dean quickly lose his mind.  It didn't take very much for Dean to lose it.  A couple minutes later Dean came, a surprise to both.  Dean would have been embarrassed, but Benny wouldn't let him be.  The younger man had just been too beautiful in his pleasure for Benny to be anything but pleased.  He pulled his hand off Dean and licked the come off his fingers.  He whispered "tasty" into Dean's ear, just to watch the omega turn a furious shade of red.  They both sat there for a few minutes until Dean's breath calmed. 

Dean could feel the hard length of Benny below him and he turned his head, "I could..." Benny kissed him, "No, tonight, this was for you.  We'll worry about me another time." Dean nodded an okay. "How about you go to the bathroom, take a moment and meet me in the kitchen for some pie."  Dean stood, a little wobbly and made his way to the powder room.  Benny went upstairs and threw done a quick shot of whiskey.  He was dying to bury himself in his omega, but wanted to prove to Dean that what the younger man thought about alpha's didn't have to be the case.  He sliced up the pie and got out the ice cream.  Dean came in and Benny dished the food up. 

They ate quietly, stealing glances at each other, smiling happily.  Finally Dean said, "it's getting late."

Benny nodded, "I suppose it is at that."

"I should go...or..."

"Or you could borrow a pair of pajamas and stay the night." Dean hadn't wanted to ask directly, but that was what he really wanted.

They cleaned up the dishes and Benny held Dean's hand as he led him back to the bedroom.  The bed was large and cozy, twin skylights above it, showing a wealth of stars.  They both got ready and climbed in, at first apart like on the couch.  Dean huffed and figured screw subtlety.  He pushed over and held himself in front of Benny.  The alpha held open his arms and Dean tucked himself in, nose buried in Benny's neck, breathing in that perfect scent.  He started to drift off, feeling safer, more at home than he ever had before, "Thank you for letting me stay tonight." His breathing began to slow, exhausted from all the emotions he had run through that day.

Benny kissed his head softly, "You can stay however long you want." He had thought Dean asleep so he was surprised to hear, "Even if that's for awhile?"

"For as long as you want means for however long you want - even if that means forever."

"That sounds like it might be nice." Dean said very very softly.

"Yes it does."

They both fell asleep, content, sheltered in each others embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter Bobby arrives, and Dean figures out a bit of a career path.


	7. Bobby and Blood and Boxes oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby shows up in town. Gilda helps Dean find a path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this story I new I had four plot points/set pieces that I wanted to happen, though I didn't have a particular order. 1. Dean's heat and mating with Benny (and it being a fully aware and consent based moment). 2. Sam getting a clue (but before he does that he will be a clueless dick one more time). 3. a big thing that I'm not telling you about yet, because spoilers. 4. Bobby meets Benny.  
> A lot is going to be going on in this chapter at the same time in different locations. I'll try to be as clear about marking things off as possible.

These three things all happened roughly at the same time:

Dean and Benny having slept in wake slowly in each others arms.

Gilda realizes that a commission she has that is due to go out in 2 days is screwed.

Bobby pulls a junker that Dean wouldn't recognize into Rufus' lot.

******

The two men talk about their plans for the day. In a couple hours Dean is due to meet Charlie for their weekly lunch and will probably head back to her shop to read comics and generally hang out.  While Benny has the day off, he has a hankering to make gumbo, so decides to head in at lunch time to get it going, so that it can be a special on the dinner menu.  Dean comments that maybe he'll just have to go back to the diner for that then, and Benny smiles.  He makes Dean coffee and a piece of toast before Dean heads out back to his apartment to shower and change for his lunch date.  He wears a goofy smile the whole time.

******

This commission had been a nightmare from the get go.  The idea of making dark princess toys for a little girl had been a great one, and she had made a crown and sceptre of twisted silver and dark stones. It shone and looked powerful, but now she had to find a matching box to put it all in.  She had made a black velvet lined foam rest for the pieces but the mother wanted them to be in a fancy matching box, even paypaled extra money in, but still wanted the same delivery date.  Gilda had mad crafting skills, but woodwork was not one of them.  She called the other craftsmen that she shared a webpage with, hoping a miracle solution could be found.

******

Bobby walked into Rufus' office, barely knocking on the door.  Rufus looked ready to yell at the disturbance, but just rolled his eyes at Bobby. "Guess the news about Benny reached you." he said to his old friend.  Bobby nodded and grabbed a seat.  "I guess you want to know some details before you go confront the guy."

"You're damn right I do."

Rufus sighed, "Well first you should know that Dean only got back to his apartment a little ago.  He had a date with Benny last night, I guess it went well." Rufus smirked at the awkward glower that lit Bobby's face at the thought of Dean spending the night with the guy. He thought about torturing Bobby a little more, but seeing his old friend's face he relented, "Benny is a good sort, and your Dean's smiled more in the last couple weeks than he did in the whole of his first couple months here." Bobby's shoulders relaxed a little. "Still I know you want to check things out.  It's Wednesday which means that Dean will have lunch at the diner with his friend Charlie.  They are usually there for about an hour or so before they head back to her shop.  If you head over to Southern Comfort around 1:30 you'll miss Dean." Bobby nodded, "Now if we're done with all that..." Rufus added as he pulled out a deck of cards and the two settled in to play some five card draw.

******

Charlie took one look at Dean's face and said, "Someone got frisky on their date." Dean turned red and Charlie giggled and demanded details. Dean refused and she blew her straw wrapper at him in retaliation.  They settled in to talk comics and she couldn't help but noticed that Benny was the one to bring out their usual lunch.  He lingered for a moment at the table, his smile radiant.  Dean looked up at him happily, and Benny squeezed his shoulder.  He walked off, and Charlie watched Dean watch his boyfriend's ass.  When he turned back to Charlie, she winked and all Dean would say is "Shaddup."

They ate slowly, enjoying their time together, when Gilda stormed in and gracefully slumped into the booth, "I'm boned." was all she said.

"You couldn't find a solution?" Charlie asked as she hugged her girlfriend.

Dean looked puzzled and they explained the situation.  He looked off in space for a moment, then said, "Rufus has a small woodshop next to the garage.  I can probably make you something that will work.  Woodworking was one of the few classes I actually passed in school.  What exactly do you need?" Gilda explained, even showed him a photo of the finished pieces.  Dean thought about it, then said, "Okay I can work with that. Rufus has the wood and tools we need.  Do you have black felt, black paint, black and silver glitter and some glossy finishing medium?" Gilda did have all of that and Dean said they should head out to get her supplies so that he could get going on the box.  Charlie said that she was going to hang out a bit, eat some pie and Dean nodded, and Gilda kissed her sweetheart goodbye.  They stopped at the counter so Dean could pay (he and Charlie alternated weeks).  Benny checked them out and Dean flushed but quickly leaned over to peck the edge of the older man's beard.  Dean and Gilda headed out talking about what had to be done.

Bobby didn't know what Charlie looked like so when he saw Dean and a woman walk out of the diner, he could be forgiven for thinking it was safe to head in.

****

Charlie was eating a slice of pecan pie and debating moving to the counter so she could bug Benny about how his date with Dean had gone, when the bell rang and a stranger walked in. Now she knew that Dean had exactly four photos in his apartment.  One was a beautiful woman hugging a little boy (Dean and his mom), one of those horrid Sears portraits of the whole Winchester family, one of Sam's high school graduation, and finally one of a teenage Dean leaning against a broken car laughing, happy, with a guy in a ball cap beside him.  That same guy just walked into the diner and sat on the counter and Charlie realized she was seeing Bobby.  She also realized that Dean hadn't mentioned him visiting, and she was a smart cookie, she knew this was a surprise inspection of the alpha dating Dean.  She had two options, the first being texting Dean to let him know what was about to go down.  But as good a friend she was, she was a better girlfriend and knew that Gilda needed help more than Dean needed to stop what was about to happen.  So she went with her second option, and texted Madison to let her worker know that Charlie would be late.  Charlie settled in for the show.

****

Dean and Gilda parted ways, him back to the garage, she to her house to get the supplies that Dean needed.  Dean popped into the shop and knocked on Rufus' door, "Hey man I need..." he began, but Rufus started to yell,

"It ain't my fault, whatever happened has nothing to do with me."

Dean just looked at him confused before saying, "Gilda's had an emergency with an order, and I need to use the woodshop for the rest of the day. Is that cool?"  Rufus breathed out, calming himself.  He tossed Dean the keys and told him to clean up whatever mess he made.  Dean just shook his head, and dismissed his boss's craziness.  He noticed a junker he didn't recognize as he walked around the corner, but didn't really think about it.  He opened up the large shed, and started sorting supplies, getting to work.

******

Bobby sat at the counter and looked over the menu.  He figured his first order of business was to try the food, see if this Benny was as good a cook as Dean had suggested.  He ordered a burger and fries, and remembering Dean's praise a piece of pie.  The waitress brought the food out and he settled in.  He had to admit that the food was good, the fries still had their skin on, which was the way he liked them best and the burger was juicy and clearly a hand made patty.  He was reluctant to be impressed, Bobby wanted to kind of hate the guy dating his kid, but the food was making it difficult.  When he moved on to the pie, he swore inside his head. The pie was damn good, good enough that he knew Dean was sunk.  Pie = love in Dean's world and if this Benny was making him this regularly, no way was Dean giving that up.

He had eaten slowly and it was almost an hour from when he had come in that he decided to make his move.  He asked the nice waitress if the owner was in.  She said he was, and Bobby explained that he'd like to compliment the man on his food.  Now this wasn't the first time this had happened, so she easily agreed to go grab Benny.  No one noticed Charlie setting up her ipad to film what was about to go down.

*****

Benny was flying high, his roux for the gumbo was done and the most of the ingredients were added, he was at the seasoning and broth point, when he was told a customer wanted to talk to him.  Benny said he'd be out in a minute.  He added his secret spice mixture, and trusted Garth to finish it up.  He washed up, threw off his apron and headed out to the restaurant.  It was easy to see who wanted to talk to him, as there was only one stranger in the joint.  It was an older man, in his fifties perhaps, a little gruff looking, with a truly wrecked cap on his head.  Benny was never one to judge by appearances (he knew he could come across as a bit of an angry bear sometimes), and he put a smile on his face and extended his hand, "Hey brotha, welcome to my place, hope you liked everything."

The guy looked up and scowled, "I ain't your brother." He looked Benny up and down, "You're also older than I thought, what're you late thirties?"

Benny was startled and automatically replied, "36," wondering why this guy was being so inquisitive and sharp.

"That's older alright." The guy muttered to himself, "So what the hell are you doing with a 23 year old?"

Now Benny was starting to get angry, he had no idea how this guy knew about his personal life, but it sure wasn't this man's business, "I don't know who you are, but check your attitude before I kick you out.  My boyfriend and I are none of your concern." This seemed to make the guy at the counter even crankier.

"It damn well is my business, boy. Everything about Dean is my business." Benny paused and wonder exactly who this man was.  He thought there were two options and based on the protective waves coming off the man went with the first one.

"I thought Dean wasn't talking to his family a lot right now."

Bobby snorted at that, "Family don't end with blood, boy." Benny was getting annoyed at being called boy, something he hadn't been for a long time.

"You must be Bobby then."

"I am at that." He smiled, it was an unpleasant, shark like grin, "So you are going to tell me why you think you are even remotely good enough for my kid.  I don't like the answer, they ain't ever going to find your body." Benny swallowed audibly, and could hear Charlie's muffled giggle.

****

Dean was content.  He was clamping the sides of the box together, to help the wood glue set.  He had forgotten how much he loved to work with wood, it was even more satisfying than rebuilding an engine.  He knew he was on a tight deadline, so he couldn't quite take the care he would have liked and was cheating a little with some nails and extra glue, cutting a simple top piece that would just rest on top with hinges, versus being able to properly nest the pieces together.  He was taking a water break when Gilda showed up with the promised supplies.  She looked at the base box and was pleased.  He explained what he was going to do, and she had to admit it sounded perfect.  She got a text from Charlie and Dean tidy around, getting ready to use the paint.  She said that Charlie needed her help, but she'd check back in, in a bit.  Dean waved her off, already absorbed back into his project.

Gilda ran back to the diner, not wanting to miss the rest of the show.

*****

Bobby had to admit the guy was holding his own.  Benny was only sweating a little and took a moment to get himself a cup of coffee.  Clearly a delay tactic, but Bobby was willing to let it slide - he had all the time in the world.  He could see the man gather himself, and Bobby was curious about what he would say.

Benny started with, "Dean smells perfect...he just smells like..."

"Oh cut that crap, I don't care if you guys are biologically perfect mates.  John would put the most stock in that, but I ain't him.  Why are _you_ , Benny Lafitte, good enough for my kid?" He could see that he had shocked the diner owner with that sentiment, but Bobby was a beta, and didn't care for alpha posturing, there was more to being right for each other than just biology.

Benny's mouth opened and closed a couple times as he tried to come up with what to say, and Bobby could help but be happy with how he was throwing the guy.

"I make good pie," Benny finally said.  Bobby knew that was an important part of being with Dean, so he waved a hand, indicating that Benny should continue, "I own my own business, and it's been in the black for the last year.  I have a house, one I put a lot of work in, and Dean seems to like it." It seemed that Benny was gaining steam, "I like Dean.  He's sweet, and snarky.  I like that he can take care of himself, but seems okay with leaning on me too.  He just makes my day better when he shows up in it. I like how he devours fantasy books and can quote the entirety of Star Wars.  I got a netflix subscription just so we could watch Star Trek together.  I know I'm older than him, but I don't want to control his life, I just want to be a part of it."

Bobby sighed, it was a pretty decent answer.  Bobby decided to go just for it, "You planning to mate him?"

Benny shrugged and flushed a little, it was awkward to be standing in his diner, being asked what his intentions were, but he answered the older man, answered to Dean's family, "I want to, but I won't ever do anything that Dean doesn't want.  He hasn't mentioned the possibility yet, and I'm taking my queues from him.  If I had my choice though, I'd be his forever."

Bobby was annoyed that the guy kept giving the right answers, he was grudgingly starting to be okay with this Benny and decided to throw in one last try, "And when Dean's heat comes up in five weeks, you going to okay if he wants to go it alone, not have you 'help' him?" Bobby watched as Benny froze.  Now we're getting somewhere, Bobby thought.

*****

Benny had been doing so well, he had been tense but it seemed he had been doing okay.  Then Bobby threw him for a loop.  Dean had mentioned his medications, and the concerns, but hadn't told Benny that he had a heat coming up.  His mind just froze at the thought of Dean in heat.  His Dean in heat.  His perfect omega in sweaty, aching, glorious heat.  Benny couldn't really help the waves of arousal that started to pour off him at the thought, a growl even emerged from deep in his chest.

He vaguely heard Bobby call his name.  He was sure that he heard the older man shout it.  He definitely heard "Balls!" being yelled.  And he came back to his senses when the short arm jab hit his eye.

*****

Gilda managed to walk in right as everyone saw Benny's head snap back from the punch.  Charlie figured subtlety was out the window at this point and cheered.

*****

Dean had finished painting the box and putting the felt on the bottom.  He put a couple fans on, to help the drying process, but it would still be an hour or two before he could apply the second coat, and then after that the finishing medium that he would mix the glitter into. He fished out his phone to play star wars angry birds, when he noticed Charlie sent him a video.  He forgot his jacket as he started running towards the diner.

When he got there, Benny was sitting at the counter with Bobby, chatting easily while holding a bag of frozen peas to his eye. "What the hell, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Bobby just shrugged, completely unrepentant. "It was your fellas fault." Dean somehow doubted this, but Benny reassured him, that Bobby had every right to throw the punch.

Benny added, "I see where you get your fighting skills from." He grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the people in his life. "So what, you drove all night just to check him out?" Bobby nodded.  Dean asked, "And what do you think?" He tried to ask casually, like he didn't care, but he knew that if Bobby said he didn't like him, Dean would probably end the relationship.  

Bobby could tell exactly what Dean was thinking, but decided to reassure his boy, "I don't hate him." Benny looked offended, but Dean smiled, Dean knew that this was as good as praise from Bobby.

"Well if you're done beating up my guy, how about you come back to Rufus' with me?" Bobby stood and reached for his wallet.

Benny waved that off, "Dean's family don't pay." He took the peas off his face and added, "Gumbo will be ready about 5:30, come back with Dean for dinner, it will give us all a chance to chat."

As the two men left, Benny couldn't help but notice that Bobby and Dean walked exactly the same.

******

As Dean and Bobby walked back to the shop, Dean had to just say, "Really?"

Bobby just shrugged, "Had to be done."

Dean huffed, but decided to let it go.  He then asked quietly, "Have you heard from them at all?"

Bobby said, "Yeah a bit.  It's been complete radio silence from Sam, but I've had a few conversations with John." The way he sneered conversations, made Dean think they were not happy talks. Bobby continued, "Your dad wanted to come collect you, but I yelled, bribed, and threatened him until he decided to leave you alone.  It helps that a huge bounty came up south that he decided to chase after."

Dean nodded, he was sad.  He missed his family, but loved the life he was building here.  "Do you really like him Bobby?"

"He ain't too bad, and besides you like him, that's good enough for me." They arrived back at Rufus' place and Dean headed back to the woodshop, and Bobby went in to drink with Rufus.

*****

Dinner at Southern Comfort went well.  Benny was still a little hesitant, but was put at ease by Dean's company.  He did notice the glare he got from Bobby each time he touched Dean, so he kept affection to a minimum.  Bobby regaled him with some fun stories from Dean's childhood, which Benny found adorable (especially when Dean tried to hush Bobby, to no avail).  Soon enough two hours had passed and Dean had to get back to finish Gilda's box so it would be ready in the morning.

The three men were ready to head out, Garth was the one who was going to close the restaurant in a few hours.  Bobby reached out to shake Benny's hand, and Benny was shocked when he was pulled into a hug.  He thought maybe it meant that the older man had warmed up to him, but in reality it was so that Bobby could whisper without Dean hearing, "You hurt my boy and you're dead.  He'll kill you himself, but I promise I'll find a way to bring you back to life and end you all over again." Benny paled but nodded.  Bobby clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Good man." Benny was left again to watch the two men walk away.  Benny still wasn't quite sure if he had met with approval or not.

******

The next morning Dean showed Bobby the finished box.  He was filled with pride and happiness when Bobby simply said, "Decent work."  Dean knew that Bobby had to head back home and walked him to the junker he came in.  Dean hugged Bobby, and said softly, "Thanks, for you know, checking him out."

Bobby smiled, "Hell ya, idjit, did you really think I wouldn't?" He hopped into the car, and drove home, content that his boy was finding happiness.

****

Dean walked the box over to Gilda and Charlie's house.  Gilda let him in, and squealed when she saw the finished product.  It was a rich shiny black, and he had layered and textured the finishing medium so that there were swirls and swipes of glitter running over the top and sides.

He tried to refuse the 50 dollars that she handed him, but Gilda wouldn't take no for an answer, "This isn't fixing a drain for us, this is quality work, and deserves payment."

He blushed, not used to compliments.  She looked at him and said, "You know a bunch of us work off the same webpage, you know what I make, but there is another jewelry maker, a guy who makes weapons and armor, you could fit right in."

Dean was confused by her meaning, she explained, "This was a rush job, and it is gorgeous.  If you took the time, I bet you could make some really amazing pieces and we could sell them."

He was unsure, but Gilda knew talent when she saw it and persisted, "Look how about you make just 3 or 4 pieces and we'll put them online.  Sort of test the market, see if it something that you would be interested in doing."

Dean agreed, not wanting to let his friend down.

That Sunday he made 3 different boxes.  Benny brought him dinner and admired his work.  Dean tried to say it was no big deal, but Benny wouldn't hear it, and kissed Dean into submission.

He brought the boxes to Gilda and suggested a sale price.  She nodded agreeably, and when she listed them on the webpage that Charlie had set up, she doubled his numbers.

All three were sold within a week, with two offers for commissions.


	8. You Didn't Think It Would Be That Easy, Did You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's life is on track and awesome. You know what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do believe we're about halfway through here, maybe a little more. This chapter is here to move time a little, have some fun further establishing Dean and Benny's relationship, Dean's new career, and set up for a bit of a cliffhanger.

It had been a busy two weeks, but Dean had loved every second of it.  He still couldn't believe that the boxes he had made had sold (no matter how many times Benny, Gilda, and Charlie told him that they were amazing, he couldn't understand why people would hand over that much money for things he had made).  Gilda had set up a skype session with the other people she shared a webpage with.  She had explained that they all used to be on etsy (and man did he lose a day just surfing everything that people were selling), but after all meeting at a national Moondoor weekend, they decided to create their own online shop.  Charlie's mad computer skills had helped here, and she created a great page for all of them under the name Dreams and Enchantments.  There was Gilda who mostly worked in yarn and fabric, though occasionally made pieces like the crown he helped box, a couple Tamara and Isaac - he made weapons and light armor and she worked in paper, drawing crests, maps, old documents.  There was also Krissy a younger girl who made beautiful jewelry.  They were all excited about the prospect of Dean joining their team, and the thought that he could sometimes make custom boxes for their products, as well as just his own stuff.  They talked about how much he would have to make, how they liked to keep a variety, and how in some way each piece should be unique.  Gilda explained that they all put 5-8% of their sale money into a joint account that everyone could dip into for emergencies and they used it to pay for a booth at the Moondoor national meeting.  None of them made enough money off of this to live, but it was enough that they all only had part time jobs (except for Krissy who was a freshman at college).

They then talked about the national meet up, which was just a few months away, and how much stock they would all need.  They would have to book their selling space soon, and they decided to aim for one of the big corner units.  Dean just listened, not really believing that this was his life.  He perked up at the talk of a charity object.  Gilda explained that there was always a charity auction and they all liked to make one larger thing for it, in order to help bring in more money, but they were stumped as to what they wanted to do this year.  Everyone bandied about ideas, until Dean blurted out "Pirate Chest" Dead silence fell over the skype conversation.  Dean hurried to fill it, "Well I mean it would suit all of us right?  Krissy could make some necklaces or rings, Tamara treasure maps, secret letters, Isaac could make some daggers, coins.  You, Gilda, could make pouches for the items, a pirate flag, maybe a hat to go with it, and I could make a trunk with a padlock for it."  Dean flushed as everyone praised the idea.  They all brainstormed for awhile and before signing off Gilda asked Dean, "So you want to work with us then?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah, this seems awesome."

Dean hugged Gilda and headed out he was due to meet Benny for dinner.  He walked to the diner, humming as he went.  He had plans for Benny for that weekend, ones that he hoped the older man would like.  He opened the door to Southern Comfort and saw that Benny was working in one of the booths, inputting data onto his laptop, wearing his reading glasses.  Dean knew that Benny hated those glasses, that they made him feel old, but Dean loved them.  He liked how the heavy black frames added a touch of nerd to the gruff bear of a man.  Dean was always a sucker for contrast.  He slid into the booth and Benny looked up.

"You seem happy Cher." Benny closed the laptop and moved it to the side. He started to take the glasses off, but stopped when Dean lightly kicked him and shook his head. He rolled his eyes, but indulged his boyfriend's fetish.

"Meeting went well with Gilda and the others." Dean paused and thanked the waitress for his pop. He sipped and then asked Benny, "Do you think I could ask Rufus for an extra day off, to do my woodworking? I know I could just do it on my days off already, but I think that would burn me out quick." Dean looked so nervous at asking for something for himself.

"Dean, Rufus heard Gilda talk about your stuff.  Hell, the whole town has heard Charlie singing your praises.  Rufus has always known you might not work permanently for him, I think splitting your time between the two things is a good plan." What Dean didn't know was that Benny had talked to Rufus already.  There had been some tough negotiating, but Benny had bought all the wood tools Rufus had.  Benny had a fully insulated and large storage shed behind his cabin, one that he had been keeping an old boat in. He never took the boat out and had sold it to pay for the tools and shelves and materials.  While he generally didn't go in for traditional customs, he adored the younger omega and wanted to present him with a proper mating gift - and Dean's own fully outfitted workshop seemed like the best idea.  Thanks to Bobby, Benny knew that Dean's heat was due in just about three weeks now, and he wanted to present the space to him, before it hit, as a way to show how much he valued Dean and what he was capable of doing.

"I think I'll talk to him on Monday." Dean said, causing Benny to focus back in on the conversation.

"Good idea." was all Benny added. The two men settled into eating dinner, idly chatting about how the last couple of days had been for them.  When they settled back, Dean spoke up,

"You know, it's time for the Derby again this weekend."

Benny smiled, "Got you hooked did I?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah you did.  I was figuring I could drive us in.  Thought we might go in early, Charlie mentioned there is a great microbrew restaurant not too far from where the bout is."

Benny happily agreed and Dean leaned over and kissed him, before heading out.  He had an early day at the garage tomorrow, and he also had to get some plans in motion.

*****

They had a great time.  The dinner was good, the bout was crazy, and Benny couldn't help but noticed that Dean had grown really comfortable with him.  There were hugs and kisses and hands being held, Dean was making it clear to everyone around him that he and Benny were together.  His inner alpha couldn't help but preen at the omega showing who he clearly belonged with, and he secretly loved the jealous looks other alphas shot him, especially when Dean's face lit up with laughter.

Jo once again invited them to drink with the girls, and Benny was ready to accept.  He had talked to Garth and Garth and had said that he could handle brunch the next day (Ellen had said she'd help in a pinch, in trade for Benny pulling a shift as a bartender for her), so Benny knew that they weren't in a rush.  Dean shook his head no, though, and said that they had some place to be.  Benny was puzzled and intrigued.  He followed Dean back to the car, but they didn't drive very far at all.  Instead they pulled up at a nice looking hotel and Dean grabbed a gym bag from the trunk, and very, very reluctantly handed his keys to the valet.  They walked to the front desk and Dean said he had a reservation.  Benny just looked at him as Dean slid his credit card over.  His eyebrows shot up when the clerk said, "Your suite is on the twelfth floor, enjoy your stay."  Benny decided to keep his mouth shut until they were in the room.

Once Dean had set the bag down, Benny asked, "something you want to tell me Cher?"

Dean flushed and couldn't really make eye contact.  Instead of answering he pulled a bottle of whiskey from his bag and poured them both a glass.  He sat on the couch and sighed.  "I didn't tell you, but I have a heat coming up in a few weeks, it will be my first in three years."

Benny nodded, "Bobby mentioned it, but I didn't want to say anything." He paused and decided that the whiskey was a good idea. "We don't have to, I don't have to..."

Dean went even more red, "No I want you to." He blurted out.

"Oh" was all Benny could say.  He had no doubt that Dean could smell the wave of arousal that rolled off of Benny at the sentiment.

Dean took a deep breath, now was not the time to be shy, "Benny I kind of think you are perfect, and when my heat hits I want you to be there, I want you to mate me."  Benny just stared at him, frozen, and Dean started to freak out, "Unless you don't want that.  It's too soon isn't it? Oh crap, look never mind, just forget I said anything, we can just keep as we are.  It's cool, we're cool" Sometimes the best way to shut Dean up was with a kiss and that is exactly what Benny did.  They sat there for a minute kissing, Benny firmly grabbing Dean's neck.  When he let go, he looked Dean dead in the eye.

"Cher, there is nothing I want more in this world than for you to choose me as your mate."

Dean would forever swear that he's eyes didn't well at the certainty in Benny's voice.

Benny added, "Why are we here though? You must have spent a fortune on this room."

Dean grinned, it was all sly and flirty, "Well from what I remember, it's been awhile, my heat tends to overwhelm me, I don't remember a huge amount of what happened after - only sensations, feelings." Benny understood, that wasn't too different from his yearly rut. Dean went on, "I don't want our first time having sex to be when I'm practically insensible.  I want to remember every single second of the first time you fuck me."

Benny didn't know the blood could drain out of his brain quite that quickly.  Dean knocked back the rest of his whiskey and stood.  He sauntered over to the next room and stood next to the bed.  He slowly removed his shirt and popped the top button of his jeans. Benny tried to subtly check his chin for drool. Dean started to very slowly ease his pants down and called to Benny, "Well Cher, you want to come over here and help a boy out?"

Benny was in front of Dean in a second. He pushed the omega down on the bed, and ripped Dean's jeans off.  He was a little smoother removing Dean's boxers, but not by much.  Benny knelt and without any preamble licked up the length of Dean's cock.

"Oh Holy Fuck!" was all Dean managed to yell as Benny swallowed him whole.  Dean couldn't even process what he was feeling.  There was warmth, wet, and a suction that shorted out his brain circuits.  He tried to arch his hips, but Benny was holding him down tight.  All he could do was take the pleasure.  Once again, Benny got to completion quicker than Dean would like, but in his defense what guy lasts long during their first blow job?

Benny stood and looked down at the sated omega.  Dean's eyes were glassy, his whole body flushed, Benny loved that he made the young man look that wrecked.  It was Benny's turn to slowly remove his clothes. Dean scooted back on the bed in order to really enjoy the view - it was his first time seeing Benny naked.

He was as broad across the chest as Dean had thought, with a decent smattering of chest hair.  He noticed a list of names along the one side of Benny's ribs.  "All the ships I served on." The older man explained.  He then removed his pants and underwear in one go and Dean tried to not let his mouth drop open.  Dean wouldn't lie, since meeting Benny he had watched a lot of alpha and omega porn - like a lot, a lot.  He knew that alphas were big, but damn if Benny didn't have length and girth on even some of the porn stars.

Dean groaned as Benny palmed himself, stroked a couple times.  "Like what you see, Cher?" Benny asked.

Dean nodded and reached for Benny.  The older alpha settled on the bed and pulled Dean into his arms.  Benny kissed Dean hungrily, relishing the feel of naked flesh against naked flesh.  He pulled back and looked at the younger man, "You are sure that this is what you want?"

Dean snorted, "Benny, you've already gotten me off once.  I'm getting hard again just feeling you against me, and if you can't smell it, slick is starting to pool under me.  I appreciate the concern, but I kind of just want you to focus on shortly drilling me into this bed."

"Oh, Suga, be careful what you ask for." Benny rolled on top of Dean and began to devour him.  Benny had always enjoyed sex, thought he was good at it, but having this young, beautiful omega underneath him, demanding sex was just enough for Benny to lose all thought of skill.  They were both frantic, raw, and Benny worked his way back down Dean.

"Please, more, again" was what Dean said as Benny traveled down his ribs.  Dean didn't care for the little bit of baby fat that lingered around his belly button, no matter how hard he worked, but having Benny nibble at him, made him forget that.  Dean squirmed, wanting Benny to suck his cock again, but Benny chuckled and avoided the area.  Instead he latched onto hipbone, worrying the area with suction and teeth.

"When we mate, will you want me to mark your neck, or perhaps I could bite you raw, right here?" Dean whimpered at the thought.  He didn't even realize you could leave a mate claim somewhere else, and the idea of it being just for them, in a private place had both precome and slick pouring from Dean's body.  He was sure Benny was going to finally suck him again, when instead he felt the alpha's tongue swipe at his hole.  He couldn't help the muffled yell that came out.

Benny paused, "You don't like?"

Dean was red from both arousal and embarrassment, "Um I don't know, it's...intense."

"How about you let me try again, you don't like it, you just tell me and I'll stop." Dean nodded and Benny returned to his task.  He really hoped that Dean liked this, because the smell was just killing him, and all he wanted was to eat Dean up.  Benny tipped his head back down and slowly licked at the liquid coming out of Dean's hole.  He was soft, kept the pressure as gentle as possible and Dean quickly relaxed.  Benny then pushed a little more, licking firmer, pushing the tip of his tongue in.  Dean tasted amazing, it was all those scents writ large and covered with pure desire, he just wanted more and from the way Dean was moaning, the younger man could go along with that idea.

A minute or two later, Benny felt a tug on his hair, he arched up and looked at Dean.

"Please, I want..." Benny smiled at the request and said, "Cher, use your words and tell me what you want."

"Benny, fuck me." Dean managed to say.

"I can do that." Benny pushed himself up and arranged them so that they were spooning. He pulled Dean's leg up and back so that it slightly over his, so that he could slot in against the omega.  Benny slipped a finger into Dean and both groaned at the sensation.  Dean had fingered himself before, but the loss of control that came with someone else touching you was incredible.  He felt a little worried that he hadn't touched Benny a lot, focused on his boyfriend, but as if he could sense the concern, Benny said, "You feel so good, so perfect for me.  Just let me make you feel good.  Next time you can climb me like a jungle gym.  For now though, Cher, just enjoy the ride." Dean crooked his head to kiss Benny, feeling stupid in love.  He then just completely let go and embraced every sensation.

Dean was slick enough, hungry enough that it didn't take Benny long to work his stretching up to three fingers, and Dean was dying.  If it felt so good now, what was it going to be like when Benny was in him? Benny pulled his fingers out of Dean and used the collected slick to lube up his cock, just to make the process as easy as possible. "Ready, baby?" Dean breathed out a yes and Benny slowly pushed into him.

At this both men lost the ability for rational thought.  To know that your perfect mate was there, was a piece of you, and felt so damn good, was enough to devolve you from human back to animal.  Benny had stopped before pushing his growing knot in, knowing that this was Dean's first time, not wanting to press too fast.  Instead his slowly rocked his hips back and forth and let the younger man adjust to the feeling.  He reached down and held Dean's leaking cock.  He didn't stroke, just held it warm and steady in his grasp. He kissed Dean's neck, "Cher, you have no idea how good you feel around my cock."

"Well you feel pretty damn amazing in me, now how about you give me more?" Dean said pushing back with his hips.  That was all the invitation Benny needed. He started to move faster and harder, pumping his hips, pumping his hand over Dean's cock.  He still wasn't going all the way though, not sure how much Dean wanted this first time.  At least he wasn't sure until Dean growled out, "Knot me already, you alpha fuck."

Trust his omega to be a mouthy, demanding son of a bitch in bed.  Benny growled back at him, "Fine, how bout you take this then." He slammed all the way into Dean, and both men swore at the sensation.  It only took a few more thrusts for Dean to come, and Benny wasn't that far behind him.  Both slumped into the bed and tried to catch their breath.

Finally Dean managed to say, "That was awesome, what the hell is it going to be like when I'm in heat?"

Benny huffed out a laugh, "I think it might kill us."

Dean hummed in agreement, "How long are we stuck for?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes."

"Cool, wake me, when we're free." Dean yawned and promptly passed out.

Benny held the younger man close, stroking him, kissing his head until he was able to slip free.  He tried to wake Dean but was met with grumbles.  He walked to the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth.  He cleaned them both up as best he could and then settled back into bed.  In his sleep, Dean immediately turned towards Benny and the alpha pulled him close.  He now really couldn't wait to show Dean his mating gift.

******

Dean woke the next morning early, sore and really, really happy.  He nudged Benny, but the soft snores indicated that he wasn't going to wake up soon.  Dean decided to go have a long shower, maybe then watch Sports Centre until the older man woke up.  Dean moaned in the shower, multiple shower heads were a gift from the gods.

He went to the living room and flipped on the t.v.  He grabbed his phone and realized he had turned it off at some point yesterday.  He powered it up and checked his messages.  He had a few texts from Charlie wishing him good sex, and he muffled a laugh.  He then saw he had a couple voice mails.

They started about 3am and were from Bobby.  The first few were just saying to call as soon as possible, until the last one at about 4:30 (it was 7 now).  Dean had to listen to it twice before the message sunk in:

"Son, answer your damn phone.  Your dad's been in a bad car wreck, he was hit by a semi.  I'm already on the road but you are a hell of a lot closer.  He's in Windom, not too far from you.  They don't know how long he'll hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go. I warn you that the next chapter won't be up until Monday or Tuesday as there is a lot of careful plotting to be done, and I really want to get the tone right.


	9. Not Easily Broken, Not Easily Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby's teething is to your advantage, as his sleeplessness means plenty of plotting time. Well, here it is, the brutal chapter in the story. I am sorry about another cliffhanger ending, but this chapter would get crazy long if I didn't break it up like this. Dean and John will talk for the first time in months. John will meet Benny. Things will happen. Look...Sam is pretty OOC here, or at least a lot closer to soulless Sam, or worst impulses of a 19 year old alpha brought to life. It's going to be bad, but it will eventually be fixed. There will also be a fair bit of swearing in this chapter and it is super dialogue heavy. It was a little detail but the location of John's accident should have been a major clue as to what I intended to happen (welcome to that secret spoiler I mentioned). Since we're mucking about in an AU I have changed the age of a character, since I had already played with Dean and Benny's ages. Let me know what you think.

They made it to Windom in less than three hours.  They talked very little, Dean driving with a focus, an intensity that Benny had rarely seen on the younger man's face.  There wasn't much he could do, so Benny just rested his hand on Dean's thigh, a presence, an awareness that somewhere was there for him.  The hospital wasn't large, but looked well equipped.  When they arrived, a nurse directed them to the ICU and said that the doctor would be by to talk to them soon.  They stood at the doors, waiting.  The doctor finally showed and buzzed them into the wing.

"You are?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm Dean Winchester, John's son.  This is my boyfriend Benny."

"I'm sorry but right now we can only allow family in." The doctor looked honestly apologetic.

"Benny is my family." Dean's already tense shoulders went rigid.

"Cher, how about I rustle you up some coffee. You just worry about your papa." Benny gave a comforting hug and ambled out.

The doctor brought him over to a room, but before they went inside warned Dean, "He looks pretty rough."

"What happened?"

"It seemed that your father was driving home from somewhere, and a semi truck ran into him.  It seems that the driver fell asleep at the wheel.  He hit the passenger side.  Your father's companion Ms. Milligan died instantly."

"Who?" Dean asked thoroughly confused.

"The woman in the car with him." Dean was sad that anyone died, but a woman he didn't know wasn't a priority over his dad.

"What are my father's injuries?"

"Both legs broken, several cracked ribs, one of which punctured a lung, his spleen had ruptured and a severe concussion.  He hasn't gained consciousness yet, we are worried about the possibility of clots and are watching him carefully.  Right now though, we are cautiously optimistic that he will recover."

Dean sighed, relieved.  "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and opened the door to the room.  Dean had never thought his father small, but here he seemed so diminished covered in bruises and casts, wires and i.v.s.  He sat down beside John and softly, carefully touched his father's hand.  Finally he just said, "Dad, please, I don't want this. Wake up."

He sat there quietly for awhile until he got a text from Benny saying that Bobby was here, and they were both in the cafe in the lobby. Dean grasped his dad's hand and said, "I'll be back soon." He thought he felt his dad's fingers moves, but it could easily be his imagination.  Dean felt so tired as he made his way out.  When he got to the other men, he just sunk down and Benny pushed a cup of coffee his way.  He sipped in relief and explained the situation.

He asked if Bobby knew about a Kate Milligan, but all Bobby could say was that the name sounded familiar.  Bobby then said, "I've left a couple of messages for Sam, but haven't heard back.  Did you want to maybe give him a try?"

Dean swore, and Benny grabbed his hand in comfort, "Man today is just all about confronting Winchester bullshit isn't it?"  Bobby started to talk but Dean waved him off, "Don't worry about it, Bobby, I'll do it."  He walked away to make the call in private.

Bobby looked at Benny, "You going to catch him when he falls?"

"I'll do my best." was all Benny said.

******

Dean stepped outside, it was brisk, but sunny out.  He sighed, and paced a little before pushing Sam's number.  It rang a few times and Dean tried to figure out what sort of voice mail to leave when for the first time in so long he heard Sam's voice, "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me."

"Don't call me Sammy," was the automatic reply.

"Look we need to talk." Dean waited a minute.

"I know we do, but I'm a little busy right now, lots of final papers due, and then prepping for exams.  You have no idea how busy I am, how hard school is.  Maybe you could call back in a few weeks, apologize to me then?"

Dean actually did a double take looked at his phone before putting it back to his ear, "What in the actual fuck?"

He could hear Sam huff, "Well that day in the coffee shop, you wouldn't give me a chance to explain, and then you have Bobby call and yell at me, and then you don't talk to me for months.  If you want to throw a lame hissy fit, that's fine, I get that is just a part of your gender, but you really should say you're sorry for being like that.  You know I'll forgive you." Sam somehow sounded proud of himself for that statement.

Nope, Dean still couldn't get it, so just repeated, "What in the actual fuck?"

Sam, sighed, "Look Dean if you don't want to be mature about this fine, I've always been more adult anyways.  When you are ready to grow up you can call me back."

"Sammy, Dad's been in a bad car wreck.  He is a hospital a couple hours outside St. Paul, MN and has had surgery but hasn't woken up yet."

Sam was silent for a minute, "What do the doctors say?"

"They are cautiously optimistic."

"Well, that's fine then, why should I worry?"

"Ummm, because our father is in the hospital."

"But you just said that they expect him to be fine." He could hear that Sam was typing, clearly only half paying attention to the conversation, "Like I said, I'm super busy, and I'm on scholarship, it's not like I can just bail on classes.  By the time I would get there, he'd be awake and on the mend, and I will have just wasted my time and money."

"Sam, this is our father, he needs us right now." Dean could feel himself getting more and more angry at Sam's selfishness.

"Yeah, well what'd he ever do for me?" Sam asked all self-righteous and painfully young, trying to be adult.

At this point Dean just lost his shit and yelled, "He gave you to me!" Sam was silent. "When the house was coming down he gave you to me and I ran, kept you safe.  All I ever did from the day they brought you home was keep you safe." Dean took a deep breath, "Now I know you've created this amazing sad story in your head about neglect and abuse, but ask yourself this: did you ever go to bed hungry, did you ever go to bed cold, did you ever miss so many classes because you were working shit jobs that it was easier to drop out?  Did you ever miss a field trip?  When you outgrew your clothes how long did you have to wait before you had more?  Did he ever try to mate you off without your permission? Did he put you on drugs that may have made you infertile? Yeah he was a shit dad sometimes, cared more about the job than us.  You missed out on big Christmases and birthdays, but you never went without on the things that mattered - I made sure of that.  You say you are mature, well then you'd realize that our issues with how we were raised take a back seat right now, til dad is fixed.  Are you coming here or not?"

"Not." was all Sam said.

"Fine then." Dean hung up furious, aching.  Before he had even realized what he had done he threw his phone as hard as he could.  It shattered against the road.  Before he yell, he felt Benny's arms close around him, and he breathed in his alpha's scent, briefly soothed. Benny rested his lips against Dean's head, held him close, didn't say anything.

Dean pulled back a little, "That's not the Sammy I raised, why is he like that?"

"I don't know cher, I don't know."  He kissed Dean's mouth softly, "Bobby and I are here though, take from us whatever you need."

Dean nodded and held Benny's hand as he walked back in.  They got back to Bobby and Dean just shook his head.  "Balls" was all that Bobby added.

Dean then explained that he didn't think that he could go back into the ICU all alone, so they would lie and say that Bobby was John's brother, and that Benny was Dean's mate.  He figured the doctor seemed decent enough to let it slide.  Sure enough when they got back upstairs they were all signed off on as visitors though only two at a time could go in.  This time Benny went in with Dean, and caught his first glimpse of the alpha who had so warped his beautiful Dean.  They didn't look much alike and Dean said quietly that he took after his mom.

The two spoke quietly, Dean deciding to gloss over history a bit, and focus only on good memories, like fixing the Impala together, learning to play pool, the first time John let Dean have a sip of beer.  Dean was recounting a story of a prank war that he and Sam had had when Dean was 15 and how John had took part and won with a judicious application of gorilla glue.  Dean laughed and he heard his father say, "Your laugh always reminds me of her."  They turned and looked, John had opened his eyes and was  struggling.  Dean handed him some water, and Benny went to fetch the doctor.

They left the room, while the doctor checked John over and Benny just held a relieved Dean.  They went back in, and John was still awake.  He looked sad, old.  He looked between the two men, puzzled by Benny.  Dean took Benny's hand and said, "Benny this is my father John, Dad this is my Benny." John could smell the alpha on Benny and smiled.

"Glad to see there is someone to look out for my little omega here." John said hoarsely.

Benny glanced over at his six foot, well muscled, very capable boyfriend, and looked back at John, "Sir, he looks after himself, I'm just along for the ride." Dean perked up a little at that.

"Still, glad to know someone can support my Dean, look after him."

Dean sighed, "Dad I have two jobs, and am making decent money.  I don't need Benny to look after me, we want to look out for each other - that's different."

John looked like he was going to be stubborn about this, and Dean decided to switch the topic, "So, who's Kate Milligan?"

Dean had never seen John flush red before, "She's ummm, a woman I've dated on and off for the last few years."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about her?"

"Wasn't any of your business.  I didn't see her much, just when jobs brought me out this way, a weekend two, three times a year."

"Dad," Dean began.

"Where's your brother?"

"Sammy's busy with school, end of the semester, he's super busy." Dean decided to lie just a little, "He wants hourly updates, is really worried about you, wishes he could be here, but you know how he is about responsibility."

John just shook his head, "I taught you to play poker, think I don't know your tells?"

"It was worth a shot." Dean shrugged, "He doesn't want to see you."

John winced at the bluntness, but appreciated the honesty, "He and I were always too alike, you take after your mom.  Sweet, kind, gentle." Dean winced at the stereotyping, but just let it go. 

John held out his hand for more water, and Benny handed the glass over. The water was cool and soothing.  "Would you mind giving me and my son a moment?" Benny nodded, squeezed Dean's shoulder and left.  John took a close look at Dean and realized how great his son looked.  He managed to smell over the antiseptic, under the worry, and could smell the base contentment and happiness that came out of his son.  It wasn't something that had ever rolled off Dean before, and John knew he had screwed up, in so many ways.

"Did I completely fuck over your life?"

Dean was shocked by the blunt question.  He thought about it and finally went with, "I couldn't understand why after I presented I wasn't enough for you." He then decided to ask the question that had preyed on his mind for weeks, "The medications you put me on, did you know the long term consequences?"

John looked a little puzzled, "That doctor said there was a chance of problems, but that if you needed to be kept safe, they were the best ones.  With some of the shady places we were staying I didn't want an alpha to smell you, have you get trapped during a heat.  Had to keep you safe." John paused, "Why are you okay, is there a concern?"

This time John didn't catch Dean's tell when he lied and said everything is okay.

"Are you happy son?"

"Yeah, dad, I am." Dean smiled, it was such a pure smile, John could see Mary in it, "I have a new job that I love, great friends, Benny. You took me down a lot of bad roads, but in the end they all lead me here, to him, and that makes it better."

John was relieved, but the conversation had worn him out.  He asked if Bobby was here, and when Dean said yes, asked to see him.  Before he went to leave, Dean reached over and grabbed his dad's hand, "Still mad about a lot you know, but I'm glad you are okay. I want you to be okay." John squeezed his son's hand, and looked at Dean.  For the first time he thought he saw acceptance, maybe even pride in his dad's face.

He left the room feeling lighter and told Bobby that John wanted to see him.  The doctor came back and approached Dean and Benny and asked them to follow him.

******

John and Bobby just stared at each other.  Finally Bobby said, "Jackass."

John smiled, "Yeah, I suppose I am." John winced feeling uncomfortable, feeling a headache brewing. He pressed on, "Is Dean really doing fine?"

"John, he is managing just fine.  Your fuck up of trying to mate him off was probably the best thing possible.  His running away meant he started his own life." He pulled out his phone, and showed John a webpage.  John didn't understand why he was looking at a thing called Dreams and Enchantments, until he noticed that it said Designs by Dean. 

John looked at the jewelry boxes, the pistol case, the puzzle box and was awed, "He made these?"

"Yup, they're selling real well.  He also works for my pal Rufus fixing cars.  He has really good friends and Benny makes him happy."

John looked at Bobby and said something that he should have years ago, "Thanks for raising my boy right."

Bobby tried to shrug it off.

John could feel his headache getting worse, but there was something else he needed to do.  He gestured to the small closet. "Get my wallet out" Bobby did so, "There is a card for a Bela Talbot.  She's my attorney here in town, anything goes wrong, everything is in order, she has all the paperwork, give her a call." He could feel himself slipping, "Don't let Dean blame himself for Sam not coming here."

"I won't.  He's a stubborn idjit, but Benny won't let that be a problem and neither would I."

"Good.  Sit with me for a bit." Bobby sat and John drifted off, the pain in his head overtaking him.

******

The doctor talked as he walked, "We want your dad to have a full MRI, do a bunch of scans, just make sure that everything is going okay.  His waking up and having a clear conversation are positive signs though." They hit the stairs and went one floor down.  Dean couldn't help but notice how much brighter this wing of the hospital was, cheerful colours, nurses in scrubs with cartoon characters.  He realized they were in pediatrics.

The doctor kept talking, looking at a different file, "Now he's not my patient but I looked into his files, so that I could update your father when he woke up.  His injuries were the least of the three in the car, a broken arm, some bruising and a bit of scar on his face, but the stitches were neat and it should fade in time.  His booster seat kept him well protected.  He knows his momma is dead, apparently cried himself to sleep.  He's been asking though for his family, he's scared and sore and feeling alone, so I figured you could be here for a time, while your father rested." The doctor looked at Dean expectantly.

Dean was completely lost, "Why are we down here, doctor, who are you talking about?"

Now it was the doctor's turn to be confused, "Adam Milligan, aged six.  Son of Kate Milligan and John Winchester."

******

Dean Winchester collapsed to the floor at almost the exact same time John Winchester flat lined.

 

 


	10. Leveling in Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, fights, misunderstandings, family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a bit of continuation of pain here, as everything sorts itself out. As we all know Dean's coping skills are less than stellar and we'll see a highlight of that. Also long chapter is long.

15 hours.  How much can a life change in 15 hours?  Apparently a lot, Dean thought.  In that 15 hours he and Benny had sex and promised to mate in just a few weeks.  His dad died, Sam was a horrible human being, and he now had a six year old brother who had no family.  He hadn't talked to Adam yet as just as he was about to, John died.  His dad always had spectacular timing like that.  Right now Dean was just numb about that.  They had made some peace, but he wished there had been a little more accord between them before he went.  Right now, Bobby was trying to get a hold of Ms. Talbot and Dean and Benny were staring at Adam through the door, watching the kid colour.  Dean had Benny's hand in a death grip.

"How do I do this? What do I do, Benny?" Dean paused, "I'm supposed to walk in there, say Hi, I'm your brother, by the way our dad is dead, and I have no idea what is going to happen to you?"  Benny could smell the panic, anger, grief that poured off Dean, and he squeezed the younger man's hand even harder.

"Why don't we go in there and just start with hello?"

"Yeah, okay." Dean pushed open the door.  It was a room set up for eight children, but right now there were only three patients.  One was out for tests and the other was asleep.  They approached the table where Adam was quietly colouring.  He was trying to suck his other thumb, but the cast was making it difficult.  Dean had to admit that the little boy was cute, slight and blonde, he looked a little like Sam had at that age.  Adam looked up at the noise, and smiled a great big grin at the two men - they both melted a little.

"You're Dean!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah, yeah I am, but how do you know that?"

"Dad gave me your picture." Adam put his crayon down and stood.  He was little for his age, his head not quite reaching Dean's waist.  He looked up at the two men, "Dad told me about my big brothers.  Dean and Sam. Gave me a photo of you two for beside my bed, so that I would know I always had people to look out for me." He held his arms up in a universal gesture and Dean automatically picked him up.  Adam looked at Benny, "You aren't Sam, you're old."

Benny laughed, "No, I'm Benny, I'm with Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you." He formally held out his hand, and Adam reached across Dean to shake it solemnly.  Adam was a little charmer, it couldn't be denied.

Adam looked at Dean, "Can we go see dad now?  I want to see dad."

Dean winced, unsure how to handle this, "Adam..."

Adam pouted, "They told me Mommy is gone, but that Dad is here, I want Dad!" The boy shouted into Dean's ear, looking on the verge of tears.

Dean just held his little brother tight, rocking a little, "I'm really sorry, kiddo, but you can't see Dad, he's gone."

"NO!" Adam shouted and tried to kick about, "Dad's big and strong and stops bad guys, nothing can hurt him."

Dean just held him tighter, "You're right, he was big and strong, but even tough guys can get hurt bad enough, that they die."

Adam started to ball, "I want my MOMMY!"

"I know, Adam, I know."  As Adam began to wail, Dean did the only thing he could think of. He sat on the bed and started to rock and sing Hey Jude.  Benny looked on sadly.  Eventually Adam wore himself out and they heard the sniffling snores coming from the little boy.  Dean eased him down onto the bed and the two men quietly left the room.

Out in the hall, Dean pressed himself against the wall and ground his hands into his eyes, "Fuck, Benny." was all he managed to say.

Benny wasn't really sure how to comfort his omega so he said nothing and just ran his hand up and down Dean's arm.  Bobby found them standing like that, and told them that Ms. Talbot was waiting for them.  They let the floor nurse know they were heading out, left a number and walked out of the hospital.

******

Ms. Talbot looked at the three rather gruff men in her office. She couldn't help but be a little intimidated by three large, grieving, confused men sitting there, uncomfortable in her small, feminine office.  She relied on the comfort of her filed and information.

"My notes reference a Mr. Singer, and the two Mr. Winchesters.  Who might you be?" She addressed the man who didn't match anyone in her notes.

"This is Benny, he's mine. He's staying." Dean said in a hard voice. She raised an elegant eyebrow at the phrasing but shrugged.

"I have no problem with that." She opened her files. "Mr. Winchester and Ms. Milligan were very thorough in their planning.  They had set up various plans, should one or both of them pass while Adam was a minor.  They've both outlined their last requests.  Ms. Milligan wishes her body donated to science, which the hospital has already seen to.  Your father asked to be cremated and laid to rest near his wife Mary Campbell Winchester." Dean nodded, not surprised by this and Ms. Talbot continued on, "In the event of one of them passing on, the other would have had full custody and guardianship.  In this instance though, Ms. Milligan had no family and had agreed with your father that you Dean Winchester would become Adam's full time guardian."

Dean gaped a little, "Why not Bobby?"

Bobby snorted and Ms. Talbot explained, "In the event you were unable to take custody, Mr. Singer is listed as the next option.  As it stands, Mr. Singer is to act as an administrator of sorts.  Both my clients had excellent life insurance policies, and that along with sale of the house here in town, is to be placed in a trust for Adam.  You would receive 200 dollars a month for incidentals and would be able to draw on it for any costs for Adam, sports lessons, emergencies, educational purposes.  Any expenditure would have to be approved of by Mr. Singer, and it in the end is to be used to pay for college.  Whatever is left at that point will be able to be accessed by Adam on his 25th birthday." Ms. Talbot paused and looked at the shocked men. "Mr. Winchester made it clear when he created this plan, that he wanted Adam to have as normal a childhood and life as possible.  He once mentioned in passing, fixing his mistakes this time around."

She continued on, "There are some papers you need to sign, things I need to get filed, but basically, it's all yours Mr. Winchester.  Your father has placed a great deal of trust in you, I hope you are up to it."

Dean just sat there numb, signing where he was told, taking the spare set of house keys that had been left with Ms. Talbot.  In all the meeting that changed Dean's future took 45 minutes.

*****

Dean wasn't up to going to the house yet, so the three men booked a couple rooms at the hotel.  They called the hospital, where they learned that Adam was awake and could be checked out at any time.  Dean explained the situation, and basically begged, and the doctor agreed that Adam could spend the night, but that Dean was to come in the morning, to claim his youngest brother.

Dean sat on the couch in his room and didn't know what to do.  Bobby ran out to get them all some take out, but they didn't really touch the food.  Eventually Bobby poured them all a shot of whiskey and they all toasted John.  Dean shot the drink back quick and shuddered.

"What do I do?"

"What your dad asked." was all Bobby said.

"Come on, Bobby, how am I supposed to raise a kid alone?"

Benny looked a little angry at this, "How exactly are you alone? You have me and Bobby and Charlie and everyone else back home."

"But I have to move here."

This really confused the other two men.  Bobby had to ask, "Why are you moving here?"

"I can't uproot Adam from his life.  Too much has happened already, I can't add moving him away from everything he knows to that."

"Cher, your life isn't here.  It doesn't sound like your father expected you to move here.  He even talks about selling the house."  Benny tried to reassure Dean.

Bobby added, "Dean, it makes sense for you to bring Adam back home with you."

"To what, a one bedroom apartment over a garage? How does that compare to having a house that you've spent your life in, friends.  He's in school, I can't just pull him out." Dean was starting to sound a little panicked.

"Dean, I thought when we mated that you would move in with me.  We can easily make one of my spare bedrooms into a great space for Adam.  Kids transfer schools all the time."

"Yeah, and then they get bullied for being the new kid, they don't settle in, and everything goes wrong and they lose their minds and grow to hate their family." The two men realized now, that this wasn't necessarily about Adam.

"Moving once, is not the same as what your dad did to you and Sam, son." Bobby said, "Lots of kids move when a parent gets a new job, or the like.  Isn't it better for Adam to be moved once, to where you are happy and settled, than to watch you struggle here?"

"No! I can't screw this kid up, not like I screwed up with Sam!" Dean practically yelled.

"Cher, I don't know everything, but you didn't screw up your brother." Benny tried to put an arm around Dean but the omega shrugged it off, "You were just a kid too, it was your father who did wrong, not you. Whatever Sam is going through right now, is not on you."

"You don't know that."

"I know you," was all Benny added.

Dean looked a little mutinous, stubborn and determined to suffer, "I just can't hurt this kid.  I can make it work here, find a job."

Benny tried a different tack, "It would be difficult to pack up my life back home Dean.  I would have to sell the restaurant, the cabin."

"Who asked you to?" Benny reared back in shock at this question.

"Dean..."

"Hey, it's not like we're mated yet.  No big deal, this is my responsibility and has nothing to do with you.  You don't need this, you didn't sign up for this."

"Cher, we might not be mated, but I thought we were a forever deal.  I want you, and if Adam is a part of the package, I'm fine with that. We can adjust."

Dean shook his head, "No I can't ask this of you, it's too much."

"There is no such thing."

"I can't do this." Dean stalked out of the room, and Benny stared after him, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

Benny just turned to Bobby, who had been silent for the last little bit, "What the fuck was that all about Bobby?"

"You are used to the Dean that had gotten better. That was self-sacrificing, self-destructive Dean.  The one that John made with his combination of neglect and traditional beliefs.  He drilled into Dean that he was an omega and it was his job to put himself second to the rest of the family."  Bobby shook his head, "He sometimes doesn't get that he doesn't have to be alone, do it all alone.  Give him some time to cool down, it'll be fine."

Benny doubted that, but trusted Bobby enough to not go after Dean.

*****

Dean was with it enough to realized it was a bad idea for him to get behind the wheel of his car, and settled himself into the hotel bar.  He ordered a whiskey and beer. He finished those quickly and ordered another round that he sipped slowly.  There was just too much circling in his brain.  He hadn't had time to process everything, it was all weighing him down.  His dad was dead. Dead.  His dad was gone and now he was in charge of a little boy.  Everything had been going so well in his life and now it was all a mess.  He had heard what Benny was saying, but he knew the older man couldn't really mean it.  Soon enough he would realized it was all too much baggage, and want someone easier.  A traumatized little boy, a broken omega, that was hardly a winning combo.  Benny was awesome and deserved so much better than this mess.  Dean was determined to save Benny from himself, from the nobility that would tie the man to Dean.

He was on his third beer, when he smelled the alpha that came into the bar.  While not as complex a scent as Benny, he could pull out a lot of different notes.  Instead of the ocean, there was earth, instead of pine, a fresh cut lawn.  It was nice, a surprisingly soothing scent for an alpha.  It didn't roll over him like how Benny did, but rather seeped around him.  He look over and saw a bearded man, close enough to his own age, attractive, slighter than Benny, perhaps even slighter than Dean. He smiled and the alpha smiled back.

The man approached the bar and signaled another round of drinks, "I'm Aaron." he said as he held out his hand.  Dean shook it and thanked him for the drink.  Dean gestured to the stool beside him, and Aaron happily sat down.

*****

It had been a few hours and Benny was frustrated.  Bobby had gone back to his own room, and had told Benny to not worry, but Benny couldn't help it - his omega was suffering.  Dean was suffering alone, and the younger man didn't understand he didn't have to.  Bobby had said that Dean would have gone to a bar, and a quick google search showed there were only three in town.  Benny headed out determined to find Dean.

Luckily, or unluckily the search was quickly ended.  He turned to the hotel bar as he heard Dean's laugh ring out.  He wasn't amused by what he saw.  There was a row of empty glasses and Dean cheerfully flirting with another Alpha.  The other guy looked a little smitten, and Benny couldn't blame him - Dean in flirt mode was pretty amazing.  Benny couldn't stop the growl in his throat and he stalked over to the two men.  Dean looked blearily up at the older man.

"Hey there Benny!"

"Dean."

"Awww, why didn't you call me cher? I like it when you call me cher." Dean knocked back the last of the beer in front of him. "This is Aaron, he's also an alpha, and he's also not a jerk.  Dad always told me all alphas are only after one thing, but now I've met two who are cool, and smell good.  Isn't that neat?"

Benny was getting pissed, "That's neat alright.  How about we go up to our room now?"

"Oh, but I'm having fun talking to Aaron.  You should to, he's fun!"

"I don't think Aaron and I would get along as well as you are." He smiled an unpleasant smile at Aaron - one that said back off of my omega.  Aaron just offered a mild smile in return.

"Dean here has been good company." Aaron said, "I've enjoyed talking with him." Benny tried to loom beside Dean, show his claim on the omega - and then he paused.  He had a promise, but not a claim.  Dean was well within his rights to choose someone else.

Benny eased back, "Dean, you should probably rest, it's been a tough day, and tomorrow will be just as tough."

This seemed to sober up Dean a little and he nodded, "You're right."  He stood, weaving a little and looked at Aaron, "Hey thanks for talking with me and all the information.  I have your number, right?  You gave me your number?" He started to pat at his pockets.

Aaron said, "Yes you have my number, I look forward to your call.  Again, I am sorry for your loss."

Benny couldn't really believe that they were planning to meet right in front of him.  He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out of the bar.  They stood waiting for the elevator, Dean humming, Benny fuming.

As they got in Dean started to ramble, "Aaron is great, he was really helpful tonight.  He smelled nice, not like a jerk alpha at all.  Like you, but not.  He's 26, lived here all his life, 'cept for college.  Has a business degree, owns his own business.  Has a beard.  Guess I have a type, huh?"

If Dean was deliberately trying to destroy Benny, he was doing a good job.  If this was accidental that made it all worse.  He just stood there and listened as Dean continued on, "We talked it out.  You'll go back home and I'll stay here, Aaron'll help me out. He's going to be handy like that." They made it back to the room and Benny just pushed Dean towards the bed.

"Do I leave now, or can I wait until the morning?" Benny asked.

"It's late and you don't have a car, how would you leave?  No, we planned it all out me and Aaron, he's helpful."

"You said that already."

"Right" Dean started to slur from the combination of alcohol and exhaustion. "You'll leaving with Bobby tomorrow afternoon, he'll drop you back home."

"Do I get a say at all in these plans?"

"Why, I thought you'd be happy with them?" was all Dean said before he started to snore.

Benny pulled a blanket over Dean, and he went to sleep on the couch.  Benny would like to say that he didn't cry, but that would be a lie.

*****

Benny didn't fall asleep until early in the morning, so he was grumpy when he heard Dean using the room's phone.  He could tell that he was calling the hospital, saying when he would be by to pick up Adam.  Next he heard Dean talking to Aaron and agreeing to meet up in an hour at some undisclosed location.

Benny sat up and Dean looked over, "Sorry if I woke you." Dean took a good look at the older man, "Dude you look worse than me, and I've got a hangover.  Why'd you sleep on the couch?"

Benny just stared, "I didn't think it appropriate to share your bed."

"Huh, that's weird." Dean looked at a notepad, "Well lots to do today, I'm going to get Bobby, can you shower and be ready to go in about 30 minutes?"

"Yeah, Dean, I can do that."

"Awesome," Dean walked out the door, and Benny slowly got up.

Sure enough Benny was ready when Dean came back in with a grumbly Bobby.  Dean saw that Benny had packed everything up, and said, "Thanks man.  Well let's all head out.  Might as well take one car for now.  I can drive you back here later."

The three out headed out in the Impala and made their way to Kate and Adam's house.  Aaron was standing there sipping a cup of coffee and Benny stared daggers at him.

Dean walked up to him and gave the other alpha a handshake/half bro hug.  He introduced Bobby and Aaron, and the four headed to the house, and walking inside.

"Well, let's see what we've got here!" Aaron was practically beaming as he started to walk through the place.  Dean was walking beside him, curious about the place his dad had spent time.  Bobby just looked confused.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Bobby asked.

"He's Aaron, they met at the bar last night.  Apparently, he's a helpful sort." Benny tried to say calmly, but it didn't fool Bobby.

"Something wrong boy?"

"Everything's wrong Bobby, and I don't think it can be fixed." They watched as the two younger men started to head upstairs.

"Hey Benny, it wouldn't take you longer than a week to pack up my place, right?  Especially if Bobby and Charlie help?" Benny was about to respond but Dean added, "I mean the furniture was already there, and it's not like I need it, so it's really just books, and my stuff.  Shouldn't really be more than two or three truck fulls.  You could do that without me right?"

Benny just lost it, "I don't think I can do that." He said it in a rather angry alpha voice and stormed out of the house.  Aaron looked at Dean, and Dean looked at Bobby.

"Bobby, what's that about, why are his panties in a twist?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it just sounds like you asked him to pack up your life."

"Well of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Dean seemed utterly lost.

"Generally, people, you know considerate ones, don't make it sound like they are dumping a guy and then asking said guy to help move them out of their life."

"Oh shit." Dean said.

Aaron just said, "How about you go after your alpha, Mr. Singer and I can finish the inspection, and I'll tell you what I think in a bit."

Dean hurried out to follow Benny.  

Benny had just started walking, just needing to breathe.  He heard the footfall behind him and called out, "I ain't in the mood to talk brotha, best you leave me alone." Benny saw that there was a park a couple blocks away and headed in that direction.  He could smell that it was Dean behind him, could smell the worry, but he didn't look back.  He kept walking until he reached a picnic bench and sat down.  He could feel Dean sit across from him, but still the omega didn't say a word.  Benny put his head in his hands, "So that's just it then?  I don't get a say? I just pack you up and let you leave and settle here, with such a helpful alpha?  Do you even realize what you're doing to me?"

Dean just looked at Benny, "Last night, when I sat in the bar, all I could think was that I had to save you from me.  That little boy and I are both going to be wrecks for awhile, and you don't deserve that kind of baggage."

"Isn't that my choice to make?"

"Yeah, well, I was sure you'd make the wrong one." Dean smiled. "So I'm sitting there, drinking, and this nice alpha comes in.  Smells good, seems affable and friendly and we get to talking.  I can see the shape of a world.  He'd help me get settled here, Adam would stay in his school, keep his friends.  Eventually Aaron and I would mate, and everything would be fine.  I'd be content."

Benny nodded grimly, "That's sounds like a nice life."

"It does, doesn't it?" Dean nodded, "There's just one problem with it."

"What might that be brotha?" Benny couldn't look at Dean.

"I deserve more than content."

Benny looked up sharply.

"I deserve to be super crazy happy.  I deserve to be loved beyond all measure, I deserve more than to slip into an okay life.  Adam deserves better than someone who will sacrifice who no good reason.  He should have a family that will love him without reservation, guardians who are stupid in love, an aunt who will help him geek out.  We deserve the best family we can have, and that isn't going to be found here." Dean smiled, "Besides, there is one major flaw with Aaron - he isn't you."

Benny tried to catch his breath, but his lungs, but his heart wouldn't quite co-operate, "So why am I leaving with Bobby, why am I packing you up, and leaving you here with such a great and helpful alpha?"

"He's an estate agent.  He's going to sell the house and furniture for me." Dean continued, "I thought I told you this last night.  You and Bobby are heading out to pack me up to move in with you, and in order to get a room ready for Adam.  I'll stay here for a week, just to get things that Adam wants packed up, get his transition for school ready."

"You were out of it, just kept talking about a plan and how helpful Aaron is." Benny didn't know what he was feeling.

"Oh," Dean reached across the table and held the alpha's hand, "I'm sorry for this.  I thought I had been clear.  Benny you're home for me, I want you to be home for Adam.  I could do this without you - but I don't want to."

Benny squeezed Dean's hand, and saw that the younger man looked near tears, "Oh, cher, it'll be okay."

"You called me cher." Dean kissed the inside of Benny's wrist.

"Yeah I did."

******

They made it back to the house where Bobby stood alone. "You idjits get it all sorted?" The two men nodded. "Good, hate all that emotion crap.  Aaron left a couple quotes, said he get a proper inspector in, said he'll look forward to your call."

"Cool" was all Dean said.  He looked at the house, it seemed like a nice place to raise a kid, but it wasn't a cheerful cabin on the edge of woods.

"Let's go get our kid."

******

The three men arrived at the hospital.  Adam was once again trying to colour.  When he saw them he immediately ran to Dean, who picked the little boy up.

"You're Bobby!" Adam shouted, "I have your picture too."

Bobby smiled, Dean had been right - the kid was adorable.

Dean sat on the bed with Adam.  He took a deep breath, "Dad wanted me to take care of you, are you okay with that?"

Adam looked serious, "He told me you were nice, and clever, and like pie."

Dean was shocked at this description. 

Adam continued, "Would we stay here, I don't want to stay here, if mom's not here." His stubborn face really showed off his Winchester genes, and Benny smiled at the look.

"I actually thought you'd move in with me and Benny.  A fresh start."

Adam asked, "can my Stormaggedon come along?" Dean looked confused, until he saw the stuffed dog on the bed.

"Of course he can.  You can have whatever you want from the house."

"Okay." was all Adam said, "Can I finish colouring before we go?"

"Yeah, you can.  How about I help?" Adam nodded and Benny and Bobby watched the two Winchesters colour pictures of muppets.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The park bench scene? Now has amazing art - go to the end of the story to see!


	11. Settling In/Cluing In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, Dean, and Benny all settle in together. Sam finally gets a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be one of the broken up chapters where half the time we are watching our favourite boys all settle in together and the other half is watching as Sam finally gets a clue, and actually starts to properly grow up.  
> Once again I would like to thank my readers, I love your comments and enthusiasm for this story.

Adam had a nightmare.  It wasn't really surprising.  Dean cuddled him, sang to him, and made sure that his stuffed dog stood guard against the dark.  It wasn't quite yet midnight so he decided to call Benny. Before he and Bobby had left, Dean had picked up a new cell phone to replace the one he destroyed.

Dean was greeted with a husky, "Hey, cher."

Dean settled onto the couch - he couldn't quite manage to settle into the bed he knew his dad had spent time in, "Hey Benny."

"You okay?"

"Adam had a nightmare, and I was just lying here, and I needed to hear your voice." Dean could practically hear the smirk on Benny's face.

"What can't even go a few hours without me anymore?"

"Shaddup" Dean sunk deeper into the cushions.  He was quiet for a minute and then said, "I need to tell Sam about Dad."

Benny sighed, "Is it the right thing for you to be talking to that boy, he hasn't been kind to you."

"What else am I supposed to do, he needs to know that our dad is dead."

"You could send a formal letter, have Bobby tell him, hell have me call him.  You are dealing with enough right now, you don't need to carry whatever he would drop on you."

Dean thought it about for a minute, "A letter feels like a dick move, and he probably wouldn't answer Bobby.  He wouldn't know your number, would you really do that for me?"

Benny laughed, "In case you haven't figured it out yet, there isn't much I wouldn't do for you.  I'll call your brother tomorrow.  Text me his number."

"Thanks babe." Dean paused and then said hopefully, "Want to try phone sex?"

Benny was very amenable to the idea.

******

Sam's hair was in disarray from his fingers.  He had worked most of the night on his paper.  Dr. Henriksen was a hard marker and this required Humanities course was kicking his ass.  He thought 20th Century History - Gender Studies would be a cake walk, everyone said it was easy, but that was if it was with the old professor.  The new guy was a hardass beta, who accepted no excuses.  He would be damned if this class screwed his average.  He needed to maintain a 3.25 for his scholarship and he was currently hovering around a 3.5 and he wanted to push it higher.

He stumbled to the kitchenette area.  He had lucked out and gotten a dorm room that was more apartment.  He shared with three other guys, but they had their own eating area and bathroom. He poured some coffee, as finals neared it seemed the pot was always going. He sat and tried to empty his brain.  He vaguely wondered how his dad was healing up.  He thought it would be the right thing to do to check on him.  Maybe he'd call the hospital later directly, so that he didn't have to deal with Dean, and whatever he was bitching about.

His phone rang and he didn't recognize the number, "Hello."

"Hello, am I speaking to Sam Winchester?" a southern drawl asked.

Sam sighed, damn telemarketers, "Yes it is, and I'm not interested."

"Oh, brotha, I think you are." That sounded surprising snarky, Sam thought.  The voice continued, "My name is Benny Lafitte and I am calling on behalf of Dean Winchester."

Sam rolled his eyes.  It figured that Dean was too immature to call himself, and clearly got some stranger to make the phone call.  "Look whatever Dean wants can wait, I'm really busy right now.  Tell him to grow up and call me himself."

"I would recommend that you don't insult Dean to me, it might not go so well for you." Sam paused and shivered at the sound of the alpha growl that came through the phone.  That voice meant business.  It went back to its smoother drawl as it said, "Now I was going to try to be nice about this, but since you are determined to be a jerk, fuck that.  Your father died of a blood clot to the brain the day before yesterday.  Bobby Singer was with him at the time, and your father and Dean had reached a level of peace before that.  He is going to be cremated and laid to rest with your momma.  I'm sorry for your loss. Good day to you." With that Benny hung up the phone.

Sam's coffee grew cold as he just sat there, unsure what to do.

*******

Benny was cranky at the young punk, but shook it off, there was a lot to get done.  He called a general meeting and Ellen, Charlie, Gilda, and Rufus joined him and Bobby at the restaurant before it was supposed to be open.  He and Bobby explained everything that happened and was going to happen.

There was a pause and Charlie started bouncing, "Oh my god, Dean is going to be an awesome dad!  We have so much to do!" Benny smiled, he knew he could count on his mate's best friend.

"I figure that we can put Bobby and Rufus in charge of packing up Dean's stuff?" The two older men nodded. They had worked together before and while there would be tons of grumbling, they would be seamless together.

"That leaves the rest of us to get my place ready.  Also, Ellen could you see what it takes to get a kid enrolled in school here, maybe help out at the restaurant while I get the house sorted." Ellen agreed easily.

Gilda looked thoughtful, then said, "Get Dean to find out what Adam's favourite book is."

"Why?"

"I have a plan," was all she said.

One quick text later and Gilda was happy.  Where the Wild Things Are was a perfect answer and she and Charlie began to call in favours.

******

Dean found it both easy and difficult to pack up a six year old's life.  Aaron was a big help and had already sold a bunch of the furniture.  Soon enough the week has passed and Dean was loading up the last into his car.  They had a small trailer hitched on, and it was weird to see a booster seat in the Impala but it also felt right.

"Ready to go buddy?" He asked the strapped in boy.

Adam hugged Stormaggedon, and looked at Dean, "Ready." He was determined to be brave, Dad had always said don't show them you are scared.

Luckily, Dean knew that face, he and Sam had both made that face, "Adam, it's okay to be a little scared, but we'll be okay.  Benny's house is awesome and moving in there is new for me too.  We'll both have to get settled." Dean smiled and Adam was comforted.  They hit the road, music blaring at a slightly quieter volume in order to protect little ears.

******

Sam knocked on Dr. Henriksen's door and walked in, "Sir, I just wanted to discuss my paper grade with you.  I don't understand why I got a B+.  My research is all solid."

Victor gestured to a seat and began to explain, "You're research is solid, and it's an okay thesis, but there was an overall problem with the tone of your paper, it matches what I've heard from you in class discussion."

"Oh?" Sam was honestly confused.

"It's your traditional bias." Victor paused. "It seeps into your presentations and into your writing."

Sam was a little offended, "I don't have a traditional bias. I'm really open minded."

Victor smiled, it was a common statement for him to hear, "It's okay, a lot of kids come to college, not even realizing what's ingrained into them."

"I'm telling you I don't have a traditional bias."

"Mr. Winchester, you do, it's there in your writing."  Victor reached out and took Sam's paper, "See here on page three when you are discussing the Omega equal pay act of 2002, you mention that those pushing for the law were needlessly aggressive in their demonstrations.  Likewise when you talk about the right to suppressants, you discuss overly emotional tactics."

"The protests were overly emotional." Sam felt like a broken record, but the professor was just spouting nonsense.

"Sam, do you agree that omegas should be able to have any job that they want, so long as they are qualified?"

"Of course, studies have shown they make great nurses, elementary school teachers, even social workers."

Victor sighed, "What about engineers, doctors, construction workers?"

"Well, they don't want those jobs." Sam sounded confused.

"Is it that they don't want those jobs, or they've been denied those jobs?" Victor continued, "What if an omega goes to a bar near their heat and tries to deny an alpha?"

"If they know they are near their heat, they should stay home, stay safe, alphas can't control themselves." Sam thought this was obvious.

"So you couldn't stop yourself from raping someone?"

Sam looked at his professor in horror, "I would never do that! It's just some alphas still have a bad mentality."

"Isn't that on them, then.  An omega has every right to be out doing what they want and should be able to do so without fearing assault."

Sam looked troubled and sad, and Victor softened his tone, "Think about these things, we have a big class discussion coming up in class in a couple days, worth 5% of your final.  Do well there and on the final and you'll get that A- you are hunting for."

Victor dismissed the young alpha.

******

Dean softly woke Adam as they were nearing Benny's house, "We're almost there kiddo."

Adam rubbed his eyes and held his stuffed dog tighter.  He wasn't scared, he was a brave little soldier, just like his dad said to be.  He liked all the trees that lined the driveway.  It looked like it would be fun to play here. 

Dean smiled as he pulled up to the house and saw the banner, "Hey Adam, look up, do you know what that says?"

Adam gasped, there was a big banner and balloons and a bunch of people waving and jumping up and down, "It says welcome home, Adam and Dean!"

"That's right," Dean couldn't help but be a little gooey inside at all this effort, he parked and went around to get Adam out of the car.  The two Winchesters walked to the porch hand in hand, Adam clutching his toy close. "You already met Bobby and Benny.  This is Rufus, my boss, and Ellen she's really nice." Dean then pulled Adam over to the ladies, "This is Charlie, she's my best friend and sort of like an aunt for you.  This is her mate Gilda.  Gilda makes really pretty things." Adam sort of waved at everyone.

Dean could tell Adam was a little tense, so he easily stooped down and picked his brother up.  Adam burrowed into Dean, finding comfort in his arms.  "How bout we go inside, so you can see your new home?" Adam nodded into Dean's neck.

"I think Adam should see the room we all worked on just for him." Benny said.

They all trooped into the house and paused at a closed door.  On the front there was a sign that said Adam, and Benny pushed the door open and flicked on the light.  Both Adam and Dean gasped.  Inside it looked just like a page from the Sendak classic.  Half the room looked like a standard bedroom, but slowly trees grew on the wall and the one wall was painted as a full forest, there were stars on the ceiling.  Gilda had also managed to make a couple stuffed animals that looked like wild things.  Adam kicked to be put down and started to explore the room.  Dean hugged Charlie and Gilda, "This is awesome."

"Ash did the painting, and the rest of us put it all together." Benny pulled Dean into his arms.

"Your stuff is spread through the whole place, cher." He sniffed at Dean's neck, "Welcome home."

******

Dr. Henriksen looked at the room.  For these discussions he had broken the class into smaller groups, so that he only had a dozen students in the room at a time.  He could see that Sam looked troubled, and wondered how much he had been thinking over the last couple days.

"Okay, first thing we'll do is discuss ingrained bias."  He leaned against the front desk. "Grab a piece of paper and you have one minute.  Write down three of the most important lessons someone in your family taught you growing up. Go."

Sam panicked, didn't even really know what he wrote down.

"Now pass them all to me.  Don't say which one is yours right away.  Instead I'll read them out loud and we'll all vote on whether we think the lesson was by an alpha, beta, or omega.  After the person who wrote the list can tells us how we did."

The first couple most guessed correctly, bake a pie, an omega.  How to set traps an alpha, balance accounts a beta.  Sam had been guessing correctly and felt it proved that Henriksen was wrong about any bias, in him, or in the class in general.

Next though, he realized that the professor was reading his list, "1. how to shoot a gun. 2. how to drive. 3. how to use the library for research."

"That's no fair, that person put all alpha answers."

"Now, that last could be a beta."

"Maybe, but really after the other two, I bet it's all alphas."

"Let's vote." Victor said and once most of the class had picked alpha, alpha, beta, he asked, "So who's list was this?"

Sam was pale and looked like a sledgehammer had hit him.

"How'd we all do Sam?"

"Actually, I learned how to do all those things from my omega brother." Victor smiled at the answer.

******

Charlie was watching Adam as Benny took Dean out back.  At first Dean thought it was just to have a chance for a moment together, but then he saw the large shed.  Benny pulled the door open and Dean saw the woodworking space for the first time.  He looked at Benny with his mouth agape.

Benny rubbed his neck, "I put this together as a mating gift for you.  Do you like?"

Dean nodded and looked around.  It was a perfect space.  He turned and hugged the older alpha, "I am so damn lucky to have you."

"It goes both ways, cher."

******

Jess looked at her boyfriend with concern, he had been off for the last week or so.  She had questioned him about it, but he seemed to be avoiding it.  Finally as they were out at dinner, he told her that his dad had passed away.  She held his hand. "I'm so sorry sweetie." She knew that they hadn't been close, but it still had to be a blow.  "Do you need to go somewhere for a funeral?"

"No, there wasn't mention of one.  Just this angry alpha called me on behalf of Dean to give me the news and then hung up."

"What's your brother going to do without your dad?  It sounds like he'll need a lot of looking after, from what you've said about him." Sam was confused by this.

"What do you mean Jess?"

"Well you said he wasn't even smart enough to finish high school, and that your dad has to constantly look out for him.  You also said that you are bigger than him.  So he must be a frail sort, easily intimidated by alphas."  Sam was sure he hadn't painted Dean like that.

"I didn't say he was frail."

"Okay, no you didn't, but you did mention emotional, not really mature, that he doesn't have a lot of skills.  I mean without your dad, what is he going to do to live, make money?" Jess asked concerned.

Sam thought about it, then said, "I'm sure Bobby will look after him." Then he didn't know why he said it, but it came out of his mouth, "So it goes."

Jess paused, a little shocked, "I didn't know you were into Vonnegut."

"I'm not, not really.  Dean always had a copy of Slaughterhouse Five around.  Sometimes when I couldn't sleep he'd read me some of the short stories aloud."

"Are you sure he isn't smart, that is some pretty heavy stuff." Sam didn't know how to respond to that.

******

They had worked out a schedule.  On Mondays and Wednesdays Dean picked Adam up from school, Tuesdays and Thursdays were on Benny and Charlie grabbed him on Fridays.  In this case it was Thursday and Adam had been in school a couple days.  Benny stood there, ready to walk Adam back to the diner where they would hang out until Dean finished at the garage.  Adam saw Benny and ran to him clutching a piece of construction paper.  Benny picked him up.

"We had to draw our family. This is us." Benny had to laugh at Adam's attempt to draw his hat and beard.

They walked hand in hand to the diner, Benny carrying Adam's tiny superman backpack over his shoulder.  When they got in, he put Adam on a stool with a glass of milk, a colouring book and crayons.  He split his time between the kitchen and the counter to keep an eye on the boy.  He heard a crash and went running out.  Adam had knocked over his milk glass with his cast and looked near tears at the mess.  Benny grabbed a rag and easily cleaned it up.  Adam was trying to not sniffle - he didn't want to make the old alpha mad, maybe then he wouldn't keep him and Dean.  "I'm sorry I made a mess." he said really quietly.

Benny walked around the counter and picked Adam up to hug him, "Little one, accidents happen, it's no big deal."

"You won't get rid of us?"

"For a bit of a mess?" Benny watched Adam's lip quiver and hugged him close.

"Dad never stayed, he was an alpha.  You're an alpha, won't you go away too?"

Benny was just destroyed.  He sat Adam on the counter and looked at him very seriously.  "Adam, you belong to me and Dean, and nothing you ever do will make me go away."  Adam didn't look if he believed him.  "I'm going to tell you a super duper secret, okay?" Adam nodded, his tiny features all solemn, "I was really, really lonely until Dean showed up in my life.  He is my favourite big person in the whole wide world.  And then you came along too, and are my favourite little guy.  I would fight Godzilla to keep you safe and happy." He then hugged Adam again.

Adam thought about it, "Can we get a puppy then?" Benny roared with laughter.  Only a Winchester would try to pull a con like that.

*****

Sam was really nervous to meet Jess's parents.  They were at a really nice restaurant, the type where you had to know about different forks. He was more used to plastic sporks that came packaged with a wet nap. He fiddled with his tie, and Jess lightly smacked his hand.  "They'll love you."

The older couple did indeed take to Sam well.  The conversation was only a little strained, and the interrogation minor - at first.

"So young man," Jess's father began, "What do your parents do?"

"Dad..." Jess hissed.

"It's okay.  Mom died in a house fire when I was six months old." He swallowed as he then said, "My dad was a bounty hunter, he passed away a couple weeks ago, complications from a car accident."

The elder couple expressed their sympathies.  The conversation moved on, but they asked him a lot of questions about his childhood.  He wasn't aware of how many of his sentences began with, "Oh Dean taught me" or "Well Dean would always" or "This one time Dean," but the other three certainly did.

As they left the restaurant, Jess's father turned on his car and it made an off noise.  Her mother sighed, "you really need to take it to the shop dear."

"It sounds like a loose timing belt, if you take it in, it will be an easy fix." Sam said automatically.

"I didn't know you know cars." Jess said.

"Dean taught me the basics."

"You know son, it sounds like your brother Dean really took care of you, he must be what 7, 8 years older than you, if he raised you like it sounds." her mother said.

"Oh, no, Dean's four years older than me."

Jess's mother gasped, "That must have been so hard for him.  He was a child himself, trying to raise you while your father worked. And here you are at Stanford with Jess.  He clearly did a wonderful job."

Sam gulped audibly, "Yeah I guess he did."

******

"Nope I don't get it, you're going to have to explain it to me again." Dean looked at Benny and Adam's faces and how earnest they were trying to be.

"Well you see cher, we were in the truck and heard a noise.  We thought it was the truck just being the truck, isn't that right Adam?" Adam nodded.

"The truck is loud."

"Yes it is.  Anyways, the noise kept going after we shut it off." Benny crossed his arms, "Now us being two strong and brave men, we went to investigate the noise, and well he was just there, what were we supposed to do?"

Dean tried not to laugh too much at the two guys in front of him, "So a puppy just happened to find it's way into the back of your truck, with all the food and supplies it would need for a couple weeks?"

"Yup! Isn't it neat, it's a miracle!" Adam said.  Benny nudged him, the little boy was overselling it a little bit.

"Wow, that's incredible. Whatever should we do?" Dean asked Adam.

"We should keep him! His name is Stormaggedon 2: The Quickening."  Benny tried to hush Adam and Dean just roared with laughter. 

He reached down and pet the pup, "How about we just call him Storm for short?" Adam bounced up and down.  Maybe Benny did too, just a little.

****

Sam held the phone tightly as he heard a voice say, "Singer Salvage, what do you want?"

"It's me Bobby, Sam."

"I know that, idjit.  I repeat, what do you want?"

"I just want to talk, Bobby." Sam sounded a little lost, and Bobby relented, just a bit.

"I'm sorry about your dad, kid."

"Yeah, I'm....I don't know what I am."

Bobby sighed, "That sounds about right, when it comes to your dad."

"Was he in pain?" Sam finally asked.

"No it was quick, he had a headache, and just slipped away."

"How's Dean coping, it must be rough for him, he lived with Dad."

"Sam, what you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Bobby, no way was the perfect little soldier, the good omega anywhere but at Dad's side." Sam sounded indignant.

"Well, don't know where you get your information, but Dean hadn't lived with your dad since before he went to visit you back in the fall."

Sam was confused, "Why'd he leave Dad?  Is he living with you?  He couldn't cope on his own."

"Idjit, you hated your dad a lot of the time, but you sure managed to buy into his bullshit."

"What?! Bobby!" Sam was angry at that.

"Your brother has lived outside Minneapolis since November.  He works for a friend of mine at an auto shop.  He also has his own side business, that is gaining a following. He's about to mate with a southern former sailor who owns a diner.  There's more, but you don't need to learn about it over the phone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh" Bobby sighed, "Dammit boy, he's missed you like crazy, but he doesn't need you back in his life if you are just going to treat him second class, like you have been.  If you can't realize everything he gave up for you for years, if you can't be thankful for the love and care he gave you, you should just stay away." Bobby quietly hung up.

Sam, in fine Winchester tradition, drank a few shots of whiskey to help cope.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Dean's heat (insert porn music here).


	12. Your Body Call to Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have finally reached Dean's heat. Only took over 30,000 words, I know that's not exactly common for A/B/O stories, but I really wanted to build a world and create a relationship before this moment. Now let's let the boys have some fun.  
> There will be a bit of plot at the beginning and end. I'll mark off the porn with **** so you can skip it, if you aren't in the mood (but come on, isn't this what we're all here for)?

They had know that Dean's heat was coming up and had made appropriate plans.  The minute that Dean realized his time was coming on soon, he was to contact Charlie and she and Gilda would bring Adam to their place until Benny gave them an all clear.  They had a bag packed for Adam, and for Storm, because Adam would not go to stay with Charlie without his new puppy.

Likewise, one night, late in bed while cuddling, Benny had asked Dean where he would want his mating mark.  There were a few places a mating claim would take with the crux of the neck and shoulder being the most common and traditional.  Benny was okay though with whatever Dean wanted, and knowing the younger omega he'd want it in a more private place.  That's why Benny was a little shocked when Dean said, "Nah, you're biting my neck."

"You sure, cher?"

"Yeah, babe, I thought about it, and you and me we're awesome and I have no problem letting everyone know that I belong to you."  Benny squeezed Dean a little tighter at that.  Dean was quiet for a moment and then added, "I can't bite you right?  I mean I could, but it wouldn't scar, wouldn't stick like it does when you bite me."

"No it wouldn't.  Is that a problem for you?" Benny asked concerned.

"It's cool, everyone knows you're a sucker for me."

"Damn right." They snuggled in for sleep.

 

It was Tuesday afternoon and Dean was rebuilding an engine.  He had thought it had been getting warm in the garage, and didn't clue in what was happening until an idle thought of Benny sent a rush of slick down him. "Crap" was all he said.  He knew he had a bit of time before he became insensible.  He packed up his tools and shouted to Rufus.  Rufus took one whiff of the sweet air and shouted for Dean not to come back until he was all clear.

Slick was really starting to pool, so he threw a towel down, so as not to ruin Baby's seats.  He made it to the cabin and texted Charlie, who quickly came by to collect the puppy and Adam's gear.  Being beta, the smell didn't affect her as much, but she could tell what was happening.  She grinned at Dean, "Have fun, freaky, kinky mating sex!" He rolled his eyes and kicked her out.

He had also texted Benny, who promised to be home within half an hour.  Dean grabbed a few bottles of water, some power bars and put them in the bedroom.  It had been three years, but he remembered enough to have snacks and hydration at the ready.  He felt really warm at this point and stripped down.  He sat on their bed naked and waited.

*******PORN*******

Benny froze just for a second when he got the text saying, "Started, get your alpha ass home."  He quickly washed his hands and let Garth know that he would be heading out and was trusting the diner to him for the next couple days.  He grabbed an apple pie from the counter and only drove a little above the speed limit.  He had always prided himself on his control of his alpha instincts, and at 36 thought himself a little above and a little old to go into a frenzy.  Those lofty thoughts quickly went out the window though from the second he opened their front door.

All he could smell was his Dean, his omega, and it almost brought him to his knees.  The air was sweeter, richer, and it was all his.  All his thoughts distilled into _minemineminemateminebreedmineminemine_.  He had never had an omega in their heat before and hadn't known just how overpowering it would feel.  He started to strip off his clothes on his way to the bedroom.  When he got there, he really did drop to his knees at the sight he was greeted with.  There was Dean naked on the bed.  His young, beautiful omega was flushed red with heat, with arousal, writhing, moaning.  His cock was hard and weeping, bobbing as Dean arched his hips as he thrust fingers into his slick drenched hole.

"Benny, Benny, fuck need you babe." Dean was muttering.  "Came up quick, quicker than I thought, tried to wait for you, couldn't.  Had to touch, had to feel, need relief, need you alpha."

Benny moaned as he got to his feet in order to get his jeans off.  He watched as Dean thrust three fingers in and out of himself, couldn't quite believe that he could already feel his knot forming.  He stood beside the bed and looked down at Dean.  He growled, "Get your fingers out of your ass cher, it's mine." Dean whined but did as his alpha asked. "You are going to do everything I tell you, when I tell you, and you're going to like it.  Going to fuck you good cher, promise.  Now be a good boy and get on your hands and knees."

Dean shuddered at the command in his alpha's voice, he really wanted to be good to obey.  He was feeling hot, a little weak, but did as the older alpha asked. "Benny please, need to be full, want to feel you locked into me." If he was more coherent, Dean would hate the whine in his voice, but right now all he could feel was empty and aching. "Need to be yours, need you to claim me."

Benny got onto the bed behind him and without any preamble mounted him.  Both men yelled at the sensation. Dean tried to push back, to get Benny to move, but the alpha held the omegas hips still.  He struggled for a minute and then relaxed, trusting his alpha would take care of him.  Benny leaned into Dean and whispered, "I claimed you as mine from the first moment I saw you, this here just is marking my territory, making official what we've both known all along." Dean moaned and Benny finally relented and started thrusting into Dean.  However good it had been before, it was even more so now as instinct overrode thought.  Dean came quickly the heat having grasped him so.

"Benny, mark me, please need you, bite me, carve me up." Dean begged, and being a kind alpha Benny obliged.

Dean didn't know what to feel when he felt Benny's teeth clamp onto him, into him, at the same time as Benny's knot fully swelled and the older alpha came.  All Dean knew was that it was too much, not enough, everything at once and he let his upper body collapse onto the bed, weeping in his satisfaction.

When Benny could breathe easier he lifted his mouth from the crux of Dean's neck and eased both their bodies down and to their sides.

They had a few moments of quiet, of peace, before Dean's body began the process again.  Being only 23, and the first heat in years, his body was desperate and hungry for more.  He wiggled trying to get comfortable against his still locked in alpha.

Benny licked at the bite, which was both soothing and arousing for Dean.  He couldn't help but whimper when Benny whispered, "See you're getting hard again, cher.  How about you show me how you like to touch yourself, touch your cock, while I'm still knotted in you."

Dean nodded against Benny, and reached down. He gripped himself firmly and started a quick pace, already aching for another orgasm.  Benny didn't approve and growled lightly, "Slower than that, cher, tease yourself a little." Dean pouted but did as his alpha asked.  His touch lightened and slowed and he found it unsatisfying.

"Tell me, cher, what do you think of when you masturbate?  I know that you touch yourself in the shower before you go to work, can smell it on you, smell your come in the bathroom." Dean flushed now from embarrassment.  "I like it.  Like going in there and smelling you.  But I'm always curious, what you thinking of, a pretty girl, a young man?  What dreams have you so hungry in the night that you take care of yourself like that.  Tell me." The last was said in an alpha voice, and Dean could feel his cock pulse in his hand.

"You, it's always you, dream of you constantly.  Imagine you taking me in the shower, think of you tying me up here in the bed, not letting me go, never letting me go.  You press against me, into me, so strong, love how strong you are.  Know I'm tall for an omega, love that you can wrap me up.  Never feels so good as when you have me, hold me down, take what you what, when I get what I want."

At this confession, Benny reached down and wrapped his fist around Dean's.  He tightened the grip and it wasn't long before Dean came.

"How bout you lick our fingers clean, cher?" Dean loved that Benny made orders sound like a question, there was always an out, that Dean had no intention of taking.

Both men dozed for a little, waiting for the next round to take hold.

The night passed in a flurry of mating and sleeping.  They had put washcloths beside the bed to help with clean up and they hydrated when they could.  Dean managed to catch a few hours of sleep, but as dawn struck the woods, he was already aching again.  He wriggled a little as he woke up but when he went to reach for his alpha, found that he couldn't.  Wide awake now, he looked and saw that he was tied to the bed with a scarf Gilda had made him.  He looked around for Benny and saw him coming from the bathroom.  He had a small box in his hand.

Benny was smirking, and Dean shivered, wondering what was up, "Now cher, you know I'm getting on in years, sad old alpha that I am." Dean snorted in laughter at that, Benny was gorgeous and in his prime as far as Dean was concerned. Benny continued, "Just can't keep up with my pretty boy, so I have something here to help us out." He opened the box and pulled out a large dildo with knot.  He eased onto the bed in between Dean's legs, "Now cher, how about we have some fun?"

He began to suck on Dean's cock, saliva building in his mouth, slick pouring out of Dean.  He stopped to lick down, nothing was quite so satisfying as tasting up his omega's slick.  He then eased the toy in as he went back to swallowing Dean whole.  The combination of toy in ass and his cock in the alpha's mouth was too much and Dean exploded, arching off the bed.  He was panting, gasping, straining against the scarf holding him still.  Benny got up, leaving the toy in place.  Dean whined when he realized Benny was leaving the room.  Benny was back quick though, with the apple pie.  "How about I feed you pie while you lie there all pretty tied up and with a toy stuffed into your ass?" Dean thought it was just about the most romantic thing he had ever heard.

 

Dean's heat was starting to wane 24 hours later and they had both taken a late afternoon nap.  It was Benny's turn to wake up all trussed up in the bed - he had absolutely no objections to this.  He especially didn't complain when Dean slowly climbed on top of him and began nibbling, biting at Benny all over. 

"I know it won't stick, but I'm still going to mark you all up alpha, have some fun biting you.  Want to leave you bruised, want everyone to know I claim you, just as much as you claimed me." Dean was raking his teeth down Benny's chest, worrying at a nipple that was mostly hidden in hair, pleased at how sensitive it was, he loved hearing his alpha growl.

He worked his way down, and while Benny was just too damn big for Dean to suck his whole cock, he gave it his best shot.  He licked and sucked at the growing knot, laughed at how creative Benny's swearing was getting.  Eventually he sat back up and climbed onto Benny, "Mind if I take you for a ride there alpha?"

"Please do, cher" was all Benny said as Dean sank down onto Benny's cock. He started slow, pushing up and down, causing his thigh muscles to strain.  Likewise Benny strained against his binding, wanting on one hand to grab his omega, to be the one to set the pace, but on the other hand he just wanted to lie there, watch the joy, the lust come over Dean.  So Benny relaxed and let Dean take what he wanted.

Dean sped up, rocking on Benny's lap, "God, babe, you are the best, love your alpha cock, fill me up so good, once we unlock, want you to eat me out, taste my slick and your come, want you to feed it to me, want to taste both of us together." Benny moaned at the thought and arched his hips up to meet Dean's down push.  It was over too quick, both men trying to get enough air into their lungs.

Dean reached up and untied Benny and collapsed against his chest, "We should invest in some decent cuffs." Benny hummed in pleasure at the thought as he cuddled his omega close.

******End Porn*****

They both managed to get up that evening and enjoy a quick dinner and then a nice bath.  They were both starting to feel their muscles protest and Dean was the most coherent that he had been.  Dean woke in the night just once, and Benny eased into him, a soft push and pull, quiet loving words exchanged, the desperation gone, only contentment and satisfaction left.

Dean woke late in the morning groggy and sore, but no longer feeling the pull of his cycle. The bed beside him was cold, clearly Benny had been up for a bit.  Sure enough there was a note on the bed stand:

_Cher, you seemed fine, so I went to get a couple errands done._

_In case I was wrong, I left the dildo beside the bed._

_I'll be back by 11 with coffee and donuts._

_You are beautiful and sexy and mine._

_Benny_

It was already 10:30 and Dean was feeling clear and fine, so he ignored the toy and went to have a shower.  It was nice to feel clean again and when he made it back to the bedroom, the smell of sex was overpowering.  He threw open the window and grabbed the sheets and towels to put in the wash.  Just as the cycle was going he heard the door open.

Sure enough there was his alpha.  Dean didn't know if you were supposed to feel different once you were mated, claimed, but looking at Benny he just felt an extra layer of happiness, a certainty in their relationship.  He then smelled the fresh donuts and his stomach growled.  They went to the kitchen and started in, starving.

It was then that Dean noticed the bandage on Benny's neck.  He didn't remember Benny getting hurt, and was worried, "What's that about babe?"

Benny smiled, "Well, you had asked about biting, marking me, but it doesn't work like that.  I thought it was a shame, as you are right, everyone knows I'm a sucker for you, always will be. So I called Ash and told him to haul his ass down to his tattoo shop."  Benny touched his hand to his bite mark on Dean's neck, "Wanted us to match as best we could."

He peeled the tape off.  It was a little bloody, a little gooey, but right where a claiming bite would go, if Benny had been an omega, was a simple tattoo that said _Dean._


	13. Birthdays and Birthday Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell hadn't anyone told Dean that it was Benny's birthday next week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! The boys are mated. If you go back to the first chapter it still says oh this will only be three or four chapters long. Well, that's was way wrong, these boys just wouldn't let my brain go. Still we are going to be winding towards the end somewhere between 2-4 chapters left. Our little family will grow closer and Charlie is an amazing BAMF BFF.

The winter had been so cold and so long that May just sort of snuck up on everyone.  Adam had his cast removed.  Stormaggedon 2: The Quickening was finally trained to pee outside.  Dr. Barnes had been pleased with how his heat went, and all his stats on his new meds were good.  Dean and Benny were mated.  Dean was down to only working at the garage two days a week, one of which was teaching this kid Jesse how to fix cars.  All in all, Dean's life had turned out perfect, at least almost.  It had been a few weeks since his dad had died and he never heard from Sam.  He wanted his brother in his life, but Charlie, Benny, and everyone here in town had helped Dean realize his own value, and as much as he loved Sam, he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him.

All this might be why Dean slightly overreacted to the news that Charlie sprung on him, during their Wednesday afternoon hang out time, "What the hell! How is it that my mate's birthday is next week, and no one in this town thought to inform me of this??!!"

"Dude, how do you not know this?"

"Have you met my Benny?  Stubborn alpha probably didn't want to make a fuss." Dean raked his fingers through his hair and then said quietly, "He wouldn't have told me because sometimes it bugs him that he's that much older than me."

Charlie put her hand on Dean's shoulder, "Does it bother you?"

"Hell no, have you seen how awesome he is!? Everything he is and does is just killer.  I might have some daddy issues, but I don't have that many daddy issues." He watched his best friend's eyes glaze over, "ABORT ABORT ABORT! Whatever kinky shit your brain just came up with cease and desist immediately."  Charlie shook herself like a dog to get back on track.

She then beamed, "So....epic party?"

Dean nodded, "Epic party." The two began to plot.

*****

It was Friday, Charlie's day to pick Adam up at the school, while Dean worked at the garage and Benny was at the diner.  They'd go to the store and then back to the bungalow where Gilda would cook dinner, while Charlie taught the boy the finer points of role playing games.  The two men would pick him up just before bed time.  Charlie and Gilda were having a blast being honourary aunts, and Adam loved playing with them.

Usually Adam came running out of the school on Fridays, excited to play a new game with Charlie, but he walked over slowly, head down, dragging his bag. Charlie bent to look at him, "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Nothing, let's go to the shop." he was quiet even for him.

They were about to head out, when a mom came storming over.  Adam's teacher saw this and also walked over in time to hear the woman yell, "Your child is a misbehaved animal!"

Charlie automatically moved in front of Adam to protect him, "Lady, I have no idea what is going on here, but you might want to calm down."

"I will not, that child used foul language and hurt my sweetie."

Charlie looked down at the other child, who didn't look hurt, just smug.  She saw him stick his tongue out at Adam.

"He doesn't look hurt to me."

The other woman gasped, and the teacher sighed and explained, "Ms. Bradbury there was a bit of an altercation between the two.  It was a small thing and we've handled the situation.  Adam has a note that Mr. Winchester has to sign."

"It is not a small thing, my boy did nothing wrong, and this miscreant attacked him!"

At this Adam pushed past Charlie, "He said mean things about Dean and Benny!"

"My child wouldn't do such a thing, clearly this child is being raised by the wrong sort, maybe some phone calls should be made." The teacher tried to calm the woman down, but she continued muttering vague threats and Charlie lost it - no one messed with her family.

"Look Bitch, you can just back off right now." Everyone was stunned that she would swear in front of kids, but at the moment Charlie didn't care, "Adam is a smart, sweet, sensitive kid, who wouldn't cause any harm unless pushed to extreme, which clearly is what happened here.  You're lucky you are dealing with me instead of this boy's dads, I'm the calm sort.  Now if you stay in my face, or get in my face ever again, if you ever breathe a bad word about my pal here, I will end you.  His dads would kill you, but I'll fuck your credit rating so much you won't even be able to buy a can of coke.  Come on Adam, let's go read Avengers comics." Charlie turned and stalked off, Adam bouncing beside her.

When they got to the store she headed to the back office that she rarely used.  She sat them both down with the emergency chocolate chip cookies.  They ate in silence for a minute and then asked, "So what happened sweetie?"

"Most of the other kids are cool, but he just is mean sometimes.  When we talked about our families I told everyone that I had a Dean and a Benny.  I got asked about my Mommy and Dad, but I didn't want to talk about it, so I just said that a Dean and a Benny were just as good." Charlie could agree with that completely, but felt her heart break as Adam sniffled, "But he made fun of me, said my parents didn't want me, and one day when they had their own kids Dean and Benny would throw me away."  Adam looked up at Charlie, "I said that they wouldn't do that, that they love me lots, that Benny promised to fight Godzilla for me, but he just kept saying mean things, and then called Dean a stupid omega, so I kicked him in the shin and called him a fraking toaster." Adam looked all righteous at that and Charlie wanted to die.  She had to remember to watch her mouth more around the little guy.

She hugged Adam tight, "You are right, a Dean and a Benny are just as good as anything out there, and they do love you so very much.  They're going to tell you that violence and mean language is wrong and you shouldn't do it, and you might get in trouble." Adam nodded, he was smart, he knew that would happen, "But I'm here to tell you sweetie, you did the right thing." He looked at Charlie in awe, "Just don't tell them I said that." He nodded quickly.

He thought for a minute and then decided to ask her the question he had been wondering about.  She was Charlie, she had all the answers, she had to, Dean had explained that she was a queen and she had kind of said it when yelling at that mom. "Charlie, I know Dean is my brother, and Benny is his mate.  I know I had a good mommy and daddy was neat when he visited.  I know that they aren't, but do you think they'd be mad if I wanted to call them dad?" He paused, "well dad and papa - Benny seems like he'd be a papa."

Charlie grew a little misty at this, "No I think they'd just be fine with it. In fact, I know what we can do that would be really great." This time it was Adam and Charlie doing the plotting.

*****

Bobby was packing getting ready to head to the boys for the weekend.  Dean had told him all about the party he was planning for Benny, and Bobby decided to go down for it.  He was also hoping for a chance to play with Adam a bit, he secretly thought of him as his grandson, just a little bit.  He had put up a sign saying the yard was closed until Tuesday (it was Thursday and the party was this Saturday). He heard banging at his door and swore.  He started to yell at people who couldn't read signs as he opened the door, but shut his mouth quickly as he saw Sam standing there, an attractive blonde standing beside him.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said, a little sheepishly.

"Balls." was all Bobby managed as he held the door open to the two on his porch.

*****

Benny knew something was up, but every time he tried to corner his mate (and didn't he love every time his brain thought his mate) he would brush it off or distract Benny.  They had dealt with Adam, and his issue at school, so he knew it wasn't about that.  Everyone around him seemed sneaky but he couldn't really bring it up.  He just wanted a quiet weekend with his family.  He hadn't told Dean about his birthday, because....well he didn't really know why.  He wasn't especially excited about turning 37, it was just another year, though this year promised to be better than all the previous ones.

He thought Dean might have found out though, as least based on the morning blow job that was followed up with fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon.  He tried to get details out of Adam, but for once the six year old was keeping his mouth shut.  It was a nice day so the three decided to head out back, to play with the dog, and just enjoy the nice weather.  Adam got tuckered out and had a small nap after lunch.  He noticed that Dean kept checking his phone, but all he would say was that he and Bobby were supposed to touch base yesterday, but that Bobby had been delayed.

The three of them were hanging out in the rec room building forts, when Dean got a text and said, "Aw hell."

"Swear jar." Both Adam and Benny said.  They were saving for a trip to Disney and at the rate Dean went, they'd be able to go next year.

"Sorry guys.  Charlie's having a problem with the lights down at the shop, needs some help." Dean paused, "I could go by myself, or the three of us could go, see about getting some ice cream after."

Adam started jumping and yelling, "Ice Cream!"

Benny eased himself up off the ground and smiled, "sounds good cher."

Sure enough the lights were out at Charlie's shop, and the three went to the front door. Dean pulled it open and hummed, "wonder if it's the main breaker, let me check."

At that sentence Charlie hit the lights and a dozen people yelled Happy Birthday!

Benny swore and looked at his omega. Dean smiled, "Gotcha babe."

Adam bounced up and down, "I didn't tell!" Benny leaned down and picked him up.

"I thought we were pals, you should have warned me." He tried to sound stern, but knew from the way Adam was grinning, that he had failed.

"Charlie said I could pick out a toy if I kept my mouth shut."

"Well, I can't beat that." He put the little boy down and reached over and kissed Dean.  He whispered in his mate's ear, "You'll pay for this later."

"I'm looking forward to that." Dean smiled and the epic party got under the way.

*****

Dean thought he should be more concerned about the sugar high that had Adam running around the store, but he was too full to care.  There had been so much pizza, and music and cheesy birthday games. Benny had just cut his cake, and was wearing the absurd yet oddly cool birthday crown that Gilda had made. Dean and Charlie were leaning against each other, pleased with the success of the party.  Someone was muttering about a karoke machine and Dean groaned and Charlie snickered.  Before that could get going though, someone yelled "Gifts!"

Benny tried to protest that he didn't need anything, that the party was more than enough, but Ellen yelled at him and told him to shut his trap and sit his butt down.  No one had gone crazy it was all little things that showed thought and care.  He didn't realize how well his friends knew him, but loved everything that they gave him.  There were just two boxes left, Charlie had made sure that they would be the ones from Dean and then Adam.  Charlie nudged Dean and he flushed.

He pushed his forward, "It's not much and it's a little silly because we are mated but here." Benny opened the box to see two wedding bands strung onto leather chains.  He looked at Dean, "They were my parent's bands. I know we both work with our hands, so I thought we could wear them around our necks." Benny immediately pulled the larger band over his head and Dean put his around his neck.

Benny hauled Dean in for a deep kiss that had everyone whistling, "cher, there ain't anything better than you." Dean smiled.

Benny felt a tug and looked down. Adam pressed the last box into Benny's hand, "This is from me - Charlie helped.  Gilda too."

He was touched, and a little confused by the nervous look on the boy's face.  He opened it slowly, carefully and saw that there was a coffee mug inside.  On one side there were four stick figures, well three figures and one stick puppy.  It was adorable and he smiled at Adam all ready to praise when he noticed the other side, the one where green paint had globbed on and said _For Papa_.

"Oh," was all Benny managed to say, choked up.

Adam looked worried, "Is that okay?"

Benny looked down, and grabbed Adam into a hug that squished him tight, "Yeah, kid, that's alright by me."

Dean didn't get all teary, there was just a lot of dust in the store.  He tried to sniff it back all manly like, until Adam looked at him and said, "Is it okay Daddy?" Dean felt the happy tears slide down his face as he was pulled into the family hug.

*****

Dean had no idea how he had ended up singing Carry On My Wayward Son with Ash of all people, but he didn't care, this had just been about the most awesome night ever.  He wished Bobby had made it, but he had promised he was on his way.  Benny was flushed and collapsed on a couch, quietly talking with Madison and holding a sleeping Adam.  His family was so beautiful and he was so happy.

He heard the bell above the door ring and looked over.  He smiled, Bobby had made it after all. He then noticed a blonde girl with him, who looked vaguely familiar.  He stood up straight and started over as he remembered where he had seen her before.  He had just made it to Bobby, when Sam walked in.  He stared at his younger brother, and in further proof that Dean was Bobby's kid, all Dean could say was, "Balls."


	14. Thunderdome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Boys together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached an event that we've all been waiting for - Sam and Dean are in the same room. Lots of questions about whether Benny would punch our dear, clueless Sammy, but you'll just have to read to see what happens. In true Supernatural fashion, we are going to step a little back in time first, and then get back to the party showdown. Enjoy.

Two Days Earlier:

Sam gripped the wheel tight enough that his knuckles were turning white, "I can't do this, this was stupid."

Jess sighed. She wasn't sure of everything that was going on.  A few weeks ago she had gone to see Sam and he had been drunk on his couch, muttering about screwing everything up.  They didn't talk about it, but just a few days ago, he said that he needed to go to Sioux Falls, and it would help a lot if she came with him.  So here they sat in a rented car, staring at a large house that had seen better days, in the middle of a scrap yard.

"Sam," she began, "This was your idea.  You said you had to fix everything, this is where you start that.  Now I really need to pee, so we are getting out of this car and knocking on the door." Jess pushed out of the car and Sam followed her.

He knocked on the door, and then saw the closed sign, "Well he's away, we should just leave."

Jess gave him a stern look, "There's a truck still in the driveway.  Knock again." He did, louder this time, and they could both here the grumbling and swearing coming towards them.  A very grouchy man opened the door, and just yelled 'balls'. Jess would have been a little scared, but needs trumped emotion and she dashed to the small powder room that she saw.

When she came out, she didn't hear anything and followed the hallway.  She ended up in a very, very cluttered living room.  There was dust and books and whiskey bottles everywhere and the two men just stood there, arms crossed, not saying anything.

Jess walked over to Bobby and introduced herself.  He barely glanced at her before looking back to Sam.

"I'm supposed to be headed out for the weekend, any reason I should change my plans?" The older man sounded really belligerent and scowled at Sam.  Jess had a feeling that her boyfriend had left out a lot of details about why they were taking this trip.

Sam tried to puff himself up, look like a strong alpha.  Jess hated it, when he put on this show, she had no idea where it came from.  "Sam, please." she said quietly and he immediately shrunk into himself and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bobby, I screwed up."

"No shit boy, you even know how much you've screwed up?" Bobby would give no quarter.

"Yeah, I guess.  I mean it's not all my fault..." Sam started to defend himself.  Bobby just looked at him and walked around his desk.  Jess gasped as he pulled out a shotgun.

"I believe I once mentioned something about buckshot.  Now you going to cut the crap, or are we doing this the hard way?" Jess tried to inch out of the room.

Sam just looked sad, like a chastised child and said, "Sorry, sir."

"Good." Bobby said.  He looked at the girl that had come with Sam, "I bet you are thirsty after your drive.  How about you kids go to the kitchen, fix yourselves a snack.  I have to make a couple calls, explain some stuff to others and then I'll join you." He turned his back, clearly dismissing them.

When they got to the kitchen, Jess turned to Sam and hissed, "Why didn't you warn me that he is crazy?"

Sam looked honestly confused, "He's not, he's just Bobby."  He opened the fridge, "There's beer, beer, or beer? What's your pick?"  She just grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table tense.

A few minutes later Bobby came in. "Got it sorted, if I don't show by dinner time Saturday, I'm a dead man.  Have to leave Saturday afternoon at the latest. That should be enough time to get you sorted, ya idjit."

Bobby refused though to get into anything that night, said he needed time to collect his thoughts.  He grilled up some steaks and set them up in a bedroom.  It had been a tense evening and the next morning Jess could tell that Sam had slept very little.

She cut up some of the leftover steak to go with eggs and made the coffee dark and bitter, that seemed to suit the mood best.

Bobby came ambling in, and ate.  Once done he asked, "You okay with her being all in this business?"

Sam nodded, "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her."

"Well then, let's go to the other room, get this started then." They drifted over and Bobby sat behind a worn desk and they sat on a faded couch.  No one seemed willing to start, and Jess tried to think of something to break the ice.  Amidst all the other clutter, there was a space on the desk cleared away where a box sat.  It was just about the only thing that didn't have dust anywhere near it.

"That's a beautiful box, Mr. Singer."

He looked down at it and for the first time she saw him smile, and she wondered why she had ever been afraid of him, "It was made for me custom.  The artist has a bunch up on a webpage, here." He opened the box and pulled out a business card and handed it to her, "He also does two commissions a month.  People send requests and he asks you to submit back the first three things you think of, of the person the box is for.  If you list their gender, he refuses to work with you.  If he likes the three things you said, he picks you.  You don't get to have any input beyond those three things, but from the responses, he's never done a miss yet."

Jess looked closer, it was clearly just to function as a catch all box, but it was elegant for all its practicality.  A dark wood, rounded edges, and what was a strange symbol burned into the top, "This is a commission piece?" Bobby nodded, "So what were your three things?"

Bobby smiled, "kin, motor oil, ancient lore.  That's a protective symbol on the top, supposed to keep demons from possessing you."

Sam hated the small talk, "Enough about trinkets, I need to talk about serious stuff."

Bobby looked angry, "Trust me kid, talking about that box is serious business."

Sam huffed, "I don't see how, I'm here to talk about family."

"That's what we were doing." He looked at the young girl, and nodded to the side table, "How about you look that webpage up on the tablet there." Jess agreed.

"The last time Dean and I talked he had said the doctor's thought Dad would make it, did he lie to me?" Sam looked bitter and confused.

"No, the clot was completely unexpected.  It was just your Daddy's time, Sam.  I was there, I can tell you he was in very little pain, and it was over quick."  Sam nodded.

"Was he mad, that I..."

Bobby smiled a little, "Nah, he knew that you were mad at him, knew it was his fault.  Dean tried to cover for you, made like you were checking in lots.  Your dad knew it was a lie, but appreciated the effort."

"When we talked, Dean said some stuff that didn't make sense. I think he was exaggerating a bit, just to get me to come.  I mean, implying that he had gone hungry, that he had to work to take care of us, that that was why he dropped out of school.  He also said something about Dad trying to sell him off, that Dad had made him infertile, I mean that's all bullshit right?"  Sam was working up a strop, sure that he was in the right, that this whole time he had been in the right.

"Boy, did you really not pay attention when you were growing up?"

Sam looked ready to take offense, but Bobby stopped him, "When do you ever remember seeing your brother have seconds?" Sam paused, sure there was a time, but for some reason he couldn't think of one, "How about this, when do you remember Dean saying he was full, and giving you the rest of his fries, or celery pieces, or coleslaw, or something like that?"

Sam was forced to say, "At least twice a week."

"You've been a teenage boy, you ever willingly given up food?" Sam shook his head no.

"Try to think about all those little things growing up, that you never ran out of, but that Dean did, add it up." Bobby decided to let that rest, let Sam really think about it.

He then added, "Your brother had been put on Suprexsal for ten years."

Jess looked up from the tablet and said, "Oh, no!"

Sam looked really confused, "It's a really heavy duty drug that no one should be on for longer than two years.  There is a good shot this would have affected his fertility."  She looked to Bobby, "Is he on Matavalin now?" Bobby nodded, "Good, that has the best chance of helping him."  At Bobby's questioning look she explained, "I'm studying to be an omega based nurse." Jess tried to be diplomatic, "It's wrong, but it can be difficult to find a mate who is okay with infertility."

Bobby snorted, "Hell, Benny don't care about that kind of stuff.  Besides they are set with what they got right now, don't need more."

"What's that mean?"

Bobby looked at Sam, weighing his options, "You come with me to see Dean tomorrow, you'll find out.  He's throwing his mate a surprise party, that's where I was headed for the weekend."

Jess had been looking at the tablet, the webpage had some really beautiful pieces.  She clicked on the box icon and just said, "Oh" as the words _Designs by Dean_ came up on the screen. Bobby nodded at her realization.  Jess looked to Bobby and asked, "Do you have a picture of Dean and his mate?"

Bobby opened the box and pulled out a candid picture that Charlie had taken.  It had Dean sitting on the counter wrapped around a standing Benny.  His head was perched on Benny's shoulder and they were both clearly laughing.  Bobby loved that photo. Jess looked at it, and looked to her boyfriend.  The young man in the photo did not match any of the descriptions he had given her.

"Sam take a good look at Dean, how does this guy match up with everything you've told me this year?"

Sam looked at the photo.  He didn't think he ever remembered seeing Dean smile like that in his life.  Jess then handed him the tablet, "Bobby told you that box was important, that it was a commission, that it was about family, you might want to have paid attention to that." She looked at Bobby, "We'll be ready to leave with you whenever you say." She left the room.

Sam kept staring at the words _Designs by Dean_ but they just wouldn't register.  Bobby also left him sitting there.

_The Party_

Benny could smell his mate starting to panic.  He looked up and saw Bobby, he had no idea why that would set Dean off, until he saw that there were two other people there.  He had no idea who the blonde was, but he had a damn good idea who the other guy was.  He gently eased Adam off his lap and asked Madison to keep an eye on him.  He walked over to the small group by the door. 

Dean could feel his alpha approaching and was relieved, he had no idea what to do right now.  Benny knew that and caused a bit of a distraction by greeting Bobby loudly and cheerfully.  He then held his hand out to the young woman, "Bonjour, dear, I'm Benny, pleased to meet you." He knew it was a bit of a jackass move but he bent at the waist a bit and then kissed her hand.  He heard both Dean and Bobby snort, saw the blush rise on Jess' cheek, and felt the aggression pouring off Sam.  He straightened and smiled at Sam, and Sam swallowed audibly.  While Sam had height on Benny, Benny clearly had experience and an I don't give a shit attitude that suggested that although he looked older, he would happily tear the young alpha to shreds.

"You must be Sam.  Dean worked hard on this party, so you ruin it and I'll ruin you." Benny said this easily, casually. "Now how about you two go outside and have a bit of a chat, while Bobby and I get to know this lovely young woman." Benny held out his arm, and Jess giggled a little at the southern manners.  Sam bristled, but Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

Benny led Jess over to the refreshment table and excused himself.  He grabbed Charlie who wasn't too pleased at being interrupted from making out with Gilda, "Sam showed up and he and Dean are outside talking.  You should go keep an eye on the situation."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because my dear Charlie, if he upset Dean, I don't think I could stop from killing Sam."

"Gotcha," Charlie kissed Gilda once more and went to spy on the brothers.

*****

Dean just stood there and looked at his little brother.  He felt so much, happiness at seeing him, worry what he might say, anger at what he has said.  He was so wrapped up in looking at Sam that he didn't notice Charlie and then Adam watching them from the store window.

"That's Sam, he's in my photos." Adam said.

"Yup, we're watching to make sure he behaves," Charlie explained.

"Okay, can I have another piece of cake, I've only had three."

"Spy or cake, make your choice." Adam was immediately quiet and peered out the window with Charlie.

******

"Why are you here Sam?" Dean asked. 

Sam looked at Dean and tried to figure out what was different.  He didn't really look different, and then Sam realized that Dean smelled mated - mated and content. "I came to talk." was what Sam finally came up with.

"Really, you came to talk?  Well we could have talked in November when I came to see you, or we could have talk when I called about Dad, but you were 'busy' both times.  Maybe I'm 'busy' right now." Dean snarked.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I was a jerk." Sam shrugged and held up his hands, "I should have listened to you in November, but I mean come on, Dad was always pulling jerk moves, how was I supposed to know that it was serious?"

Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe that Sam still didn't quite get it, "How about you could have answered any one of my calls or texts.  I get that you wanted to get away from us, from the life Dad had us leading, but I tried to do right by you, as well as I could, and I sure as hell didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Yeah I know that," Sam said.  He paused, "Did Dad really try to sell you off?"

Dean sighed, "Sort of.  He tried to find a mate for me, wanted me 'safe' and looked after.  He didn't consult with me, thought I would just go along with it, so I took off." He shrugged, "Went to you, and that turned out like crap, so I went to Bobby and he actually helped me." Dean started to pace a little and Sam watched him, "You know what really sucks about you showing up now, is that people won't remember this as the awesome birthday party that Benny had, but rather as the day you showed up and the Winchester drama happened."

"So what, you just trading in following one alpha for another?  Isn't that kind of lame man?  Is that why you are with someone so much older than you? So that there is someone to tell you what to do, how to think?" Sam was getting mad, everyone had told him that he was wrong about Dean, but to Sam it looked like he had been right. 

Dean seethed, "You better watch your mouth, Sam.  You don't know what's been going on in the last few months.  You don't know me, who I've become, and you sure as fuck don't know anything about Benny."

"I know that he's old, an alpha, and that he's hitting on my girl.  Clearly your omega ass isn't enough to satisfy him." Sam didn't know why he said that, it was horrible.  He looked at his brother, and saw that his eyes were welling a bit and Sam bit his lip.  He was about to apologize, he didn't want to make the omega cry.  He started to open his mouth, when a hard punch to his jaw knocked him back.

"To quote Charlie, Shut Up I'm Awesome." Dean flexed his fingers and turned and walked into the shop.

Sam stood there for a moment, and tried to figure out how it had all gone wrong.  He hadn't meant to say those things, he had honestly come here to patch things up with his brother.  He heard the door open and out came a sweet looking redhead.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, I'm Dean's best friend." She seemed really friendly, so Sam held out his hand,

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." She shook it politely and then reared her foot back and kicked him in the shin.  He yelped, those were some pointy ass boots she was wearing.

She made the live long and prosper sign and walked back inside. 

Sam couldn't help but flinch as another person came outside, "Hello, I'm Gilda, Charlie's mate.  I apologize for whatever she may have done." Sam tried to smile politely, "Now," she continued, "It seems Dean punched you.  If this caused damage to his hand I'll be disappointed.  He is an excellent craftsman and has several orders coming up.  If there is a delay in his productivity, you will be in charge of paying out of your own pocket any costs incurred." Gilda turned and left.

Sam sat on the curb and didn't even look up when the door opened again, he just muttered, "Whatever you want to say, can it wait a minute?"

"Okay." he felt someone settle beside him.  He had to look down, it was just a little kid, hugging a Dalek stuffed animal.

"Who are you, kid?"

"I'm Adam, you're Sam."

"Gee smart enough to figure that out are you?" Sam swore at himself, now he was being sarcastic to a kid, he didn't think he could get any lower.

"That was rude, you shouldn't be mean." Adam then asked, "Why are you mean to Dean, he's awesome."

"Look, Adam, I don't know how well you know Dean, but I've known him a lot longer, and he's not so great.  He gets all emotional, and he doesn't understand me and what I'm going through, he always took Dad's side, and why am I telling you this."

"I don't know, I just came to talk to you, because spying was getting boring.  You yelled and said mean things, doesn't that mean you were the one to get all emotional?"

Sam had absolutely no response to this.

"Dad said you were smart, but being mean to Dean seems stupid.  I don't want to play with you if you're going to be mean and stupid."

"Yeah well, why would I want to play with you?" Great now Sam was arguing like a kid, with a kid.

"We're brothers, we're supposed to play together, but if you don't say sorry, I won't play with you....And if you're mean again I'll have Papa Benny beat you up.  He used to be in the navy, I bet he could hurt you good."  Adam stood up and stuck out his tongue at Sam.

The door opened and Dean stepped back out, "Kiddo you don't go outside without telling anyone, you're Papa and I got scared for a minute."

Adam ran to Dean, "Sorry Daddy!  I wanted to tell Sam to not be stupid."

Dean laughed, and lightly swatted at Adam's butt, before pushing him back inside. Dean joined Sam on the curb.

"What the fuck?!" was all Sam managed to say.

"Yeah, Bobby just informed me he hadn't told you.  Dad had another kid.  He and the mom both died in the car accident, and Dad had set up a will leaving me custody of Adam.  He's six, and awesome, and if you ever treat him as anything less than amazing, you'll never see any of us ever again."

"But why is he calling you Dad?"

"The kids made fun of him for having a Dean and a Benny, and he's young enough to want extra security, so he sprung it on us, tonight actually, that he wants us to be dads." Dean smiled, and Sam could smell the love that poured off Dean.  He then realized that he knew that smell, it had tucked him in for years.

"I'm really sorry Dean." Sam said quietly.

"I don't know if that's going to be enough." Dean was sad, but needed to be honest, "You still don't realize how much you took for granted, how much over the years you hurt me.  You didn't even see how much you would sound like dad, how many little cuts you lobbed at me. You came here to 'fix' it and just insult me and mine.  That's not okay."

"So what, your alpha going to beat me up?" Sam asked resigned to his fate.

Dean just shook his head, "See that right there, that is the problem."  He stood and held out his hand to help Sam up.  Once they were both up, Dean sucker punched his younger brother again, "You seem to be under the impression because I'm omega I can't take care of myself.  I can."

The door swung open and Jody yelled, "Dammit Dean, hit him again and I'll run you in.  Don't need you beating up another alpha." She slammed back into the party before Dean could respond.

"Now I'm going to go in there and collect my kid and my mate.  We are going to go home and tuck Adam in and once he's dead asleep, I'm going to let my alpha have whatever kinky sex he wants,"

"Gross Dean," Sam made an epic bitch face.

"You will stay with your girlfriend, who by the way is clearly too good for you, at my old apartment.  There is a pull out couch for the two of you, Bobby gets the good bed. Tomorrow Bobby will bring you by our house and you will try to get your head out of your ass and put forth an honest apology and a plan on how you will make up for all your attitude and bullshit.  At that point, if you are very lucky, you will get to have a slice of Benny's pie."

Dean walked to the door and added, "Bitch."

"Jerk" was said quietly back.

The next day, he did indeed get a very small sliver of pie.

 

 

 


	15. Bow Before Your Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have some fun at the national Moondoor meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I can't believe we're here, last chapter and then an epilogue. I can't begin to tell you how much all your comments and kudos have meant to me. Here have some fluff. Oh and it's Benny's turn to have a go at Sam, just a little bit.

6 weeks later:

Adam ran around, darting in and out between all the people milling about.  He had to push a couple out of his way, didn't they understand how important he was? He ran as fast as he could, and accidentally barreled into his target.  He straightened up and pulled his tunic down over his tummy,

"Good Sir Knight, I come bearing a message from The Queen." Adam tried to sound as serious as he could.

Dean and Jess tried to keep straight faces, but it was really hard when Adam was being that cute. "Yes fair messenger, pray give us your news."

"The Queen requests that you visit her tent so that you may plan for this afternoon's battle."

"I will go forthwith." Dean bent and kissed Jess' hand, "Dear maiden, please excuse my absence, but a humble knight must obey his Queen's command.  Perhaps we will speak again, and I may be so bold as to ask to carry your favour into battle." Jess giggled and blushed.  She was having an amazing time.

"Sir Knight, it would be my pleasure."

Dean looked down at the small messenger, "Does the Queen bid you to return with me?" Adam shook his head no. "Well then might I recommend that the messenger, having so bravely and nobly done his duty, travel to the crafting tent and take some rest."

"Awwww, Daddy, I'm not tired." Adam pouted.

Dean crouched down, "Hey remember what Charlie said, don't break character." The pout grew even more at the mistake. "I know you are having fun buddy, but it's hot and you've been running around lots.  I want you to have some quiet time in the shade.  Go hang out with Papa at the sale tent, have some juice and then you can watch the big battle.  If you are really good, you'll be able to stay up and watch the fireworks, k?"

Adam nodded, pout lessening. Dean stood and called out, "Servant boy, come!" He snapped his fingers imperiously.  Sam came over, looking a little absurd in his rough tunic and leggings. 

He and Dean had been slowly repairing their relationship.  After he had Jess had gone back to Palo Alto, Sam had gone to Dr. Henriksen who had happily provided reading material, and suggested some groups that Sam could check out.  Jess brought him to the clinic she worked at and he volunteered as security and general heavy lifter of inventory boxes.  He and Dean talked once a week, about their childhood and lives in general.  Benny had yet to warm up to Sam, but was happy that Dean was happy.  It had been Charlie's idea that Sam and Jess come to the big LARPing meetup - that Sam could play a servant to everyone as a way to help make amends, and also give the brothers some time to have fun together.  Sam felt that everyone was abusing their power a little, but he knew he had earned it, and maybe this whole role playing thing wasn't as lame as he thought it would be, especially with Jess wearing such pretty dresses.

Sam sketched a bow to Dean, "Sir, what do you bid of me?"

"Take this good messenger to the craftsmen so that he may enjoy a meal and quiet time.  Let him travel in a way that befits his station."

Sam looked puzzled, "What does that mean?" he hissed quietly.  Like Adam, Sam had a bit of troubling not breaking character.

"Give your little brother a piggyback ride, you idiot."

"Right, right," Sam knelt, "Good messenger, climb aboard so that I may ease your travels." Adam giggled and he threw himself on Sam's back.  Sam tried not to groan too much as Adam's grip strangled him.

Adam waved bye to Dean, and lightly kicked Sam, "Servant go!"

*****

Benny was having fun.  He wasn't into LARPing in the way that Dean and Charlie were.  He hadn't spent hours on his character and backstory.  He was happy to help out at the Dreams and Enchantments tent and keep an eye on Adam.  Benny was just thrilled to watch his mate and kid having so much fun. He was currently alone and business was quiet for now.  Gilda, being the Queen's consort, was off judging a costume contest, and Tamara and Isaac were off having a snack.  Krissy was leading a workshop on jewelry making, so he was alone and enjoying the brief bit of quiet.  

Thanks to his height it was easy to see Sam approaching, and he could see Adam's head poking above his brother's shoulder.  Benny sighed, he was trying to be nice to Sam, but it was difficult after how cruel he had been to Dean.  Still, Dean had asked him to make an effort this weekend, and he could never say no to his beautiful omega.

"Servant, I see you carry a messenger, does he request anything?"

"No, he has done his duty to his Queen, and has earned a rest." Sam eased Adam down.  Adam bounced over to his papa,

"I'm supposed to take a break so that I can then watch the battle, and then maybe stay up for fireworks."

Benny nodded to the corner they had set up for Adam, "Tamara left you some maps to colour, I'll grab you juice and crackers."  He got Adam situated and when he turned back, was surprised to see Sam still standing there. "Thanks for bringing him, I'm sure you are needed elsewhere."

Sam decided to do something that he had thought of for awhile.  Jess had said to leave it, let Benny warm up to him in his own time, but Sam decided to have it out. "Can we talk for a minute?" He said quietly and gestured a little away so that Adam wouldn't overhear them.

"You sure that's what you want to do?" Benny asked.  Sam nodded and the two alphas stepped to the side.

Sam didn't quite know how to start, now that this had begun.  He was already regretting being rash enough to do this, this was what always got him in trouble, but he might as well follow on through, "I've been really trying.  Trying to get better with Dean, make amends.  I know that I did wrong, and that my thinking was wrong, but it's been getting better.  Dean and I are getting better, so why haven't you been warming up to me at all?"

Benny just stared at Sam for a time.  Sam started to fidget under that look. Benny smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant smile, "Sam, do you have use of all your limbs?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sam wondered where that had come from.

"That is me warming up to you." Sam gulped and took a step back. Benny continued, "You are Dean's business, and I am not going to interfere in how you two mend your relationship.  Dean is capable enough to decide what place you have in our lives, and I love him enough to be okay with that.  Adam also deserves to know you.  Let me make it clear though - your attitude, your idiocy almost cost me Dean.  You had him so messed up he was ready to leave me, leave his life behind in order to take care of Adam, so that he 'didn't screw him up, the way he screwed you up.' Every time you see me and walk away in one piece, is us having a good relationship.  You hurt him again like you did before, well that will just have to change and I don't think you would like the change." What scared Sam most was that the older alpha never raised his voice, never sounded angry, never smelled possessive or vicious.  This was all said calmly, like stating facts about the weather.

"I am sorry." Sam was quiet.

"I know you are boy.  Keep doing as you are, and maybe one day, we'll be family." Benny clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder.  To anyone passing by, it looked like a casual, friendly gesture, but Sam knew that that grip was going to leave a bruise.  "It looks like there are customers, you should go see if the Queen's Consort needs any help." Benny turned and walked away.

*****

Adam got to watch the battle from atop his Papa's shoulders.  They both cheered loudly when Dean lead the Queen's army to victory over the evil Orcs.  They watched as the Queen awarded Dean a new sword and a shiny medal to attach to his shoulder guard.  Benny put Adam down and the little boy ran to his dad. Luckily he remembered to stay in character this time, and knelt,

"Good Sir Knight, it is an honour to stand before you.  You serve our Queen well.  Mayhap, with the Queen's permission, I could become your squire, and serve you faithfully." Adam was really proud that he remembered what Charlie had told him to say.  He looked over and saw Charlie nod and smile.  She looked really cool in her royal armour.

Dean smiled at his kid, "Very well, I accept your request and my squire you shall be." Adam cheered and hugged Dean.

"Oops." Adam said, a squire wouldn't hug.

"Your excitement makes up for the lack of manners, it will be forgiven this time. For now I bid you go to the Queen so that she may formally release you from your messenger duties, that you may become my squire." Adam happily darted off to go to Charlie and Gilda.

Since no one was looking at them, Dean grabbed Benny's hand and dragged him off.  They ended up sheltered by a couple tents, not easily seen by the crowds.

"So, it seems you managed to terrify Sam." Dean said.

Benny shrugged, "Yeah well cher, he was dumb enough to try to talk to me."

"Benny, babe, take it easy on the kid, he is trying."

"Fine, I'll try to be a little nicer." Dean smiled and hugged his mate. Benny kissed Dean, deeply and thoroughly, "Now, would the victorious knight, be willing to make out with a lowly shop keeper?"

"Oh yeah, I don't have a problem with that." Dean kissed the tattoo on Benny's neck.  He sent a quick text to Charlie telling her to occupy Adam for a bit, and the two men went off to their tent.

*****

It had grown dark and lots of people pulled out blankets and lay down in the centre field to better watch the firework display.  Adam was cuddled up between Dean and Benny, holding the stuffed horse that Benny had won him at a toss game.  Sam and Jess were on the blanket next to them and Charlie and Gilda, were just a little away, lounging on fluffy pillows, as befit their higher station.

Adam kept yawning, he was so sleepy, but he was never allowed to stay up this late, and he wasn't going to miss the show.  Benny was quietly pointing out some of the stars to him, telling stories of what they look like when at sea, and how sailors used to navigate by them.  Adam loved when Benny told sailor stories, his voice all soft and rumbly.  Papa told great stories and then Daddy would sing to him, he hadn't had a nightmare in weeks.  He missed Momma, but he didn't think she would be upset at how happy he was, Daddy had said that she watched out for him, just like how his momma watched out for him too.  He wondered if the two women hung out in heaven together.  Just then the sky light up, all oranges and reds.  Everyone was oohing and ahhing at the display.  Papa had an arm around him, and Daddy held his hand and hummed quietly.

"This is so cool, we get to do this next year, right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, kiddo we do." Dean said.

"Awesome." Adam yawned the word out.

"Awesome." Benny said.

"Awesome." Dean agreed.

He could feel Papa lean over and kiss Daddy's head. 

Awesome thought Adam as he drifted to sleep.


	16. Super Happy Fluffy Cute Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. I have loved writing this story, and have loved your response to it. Down the line there might be some one-offs for these guys, but I have a couple other Dean/Benny stories I want to tell before that. That you so much for reading and your comments. All the best to you.

A Little Less Than 3 Years Later:

 

Benny groaned as sun streamed into their bedroom. He rolled over and curled himself around his omega, automatically placing his hand over Dean's rather large stomach.  As he rubbed he felt a kick in response and smiled.  He was dying, the due date was in three weeks and time wasn't moving fast enough.  He poked back, just to make his little girl kick again.

"Don't encourage her, she was up all night dancing." Dean grumbled, head buried in his pillow.  Benny kissed his mark on Dean's neck and enjoyed the way Dean snuggled back into him.

"I'm going to go in to the diner early, get some paperwork done, work the lunch, Garth is taking over at 3:00 so I can pick up Adam and we can all have a nice family dinner together." Dean just hummed vaguely, "You know that's all I want, right? You haven't planned a party?  I am too damn old, and you are too damn pregnant for us to have a party."

Dean smiled into his pillow.  Benny had been going on for weeks that he didn't want to have a 40th birthday party. He loved how cranky his alpha was about hitting that age.  Dean had been making tons of jokes about dirty old men knocking up young and nubile omegas.  Benny hadn't been quite appreciative, but Dean thought he was hilarious.

"Dean," Benny tried to sound vaguely threatening.

"I swear babe, there is no party planned." Dean could say this with confidence, Charlie had come up with such a great loophole to all of Benny's no party plans.

There was a furious banging on the door, "Happy Birthday Papa!!!! I made you birthday breakfast. Come and get it!" Adam thundered away.  Benny groaned at the thought of leaving the cozy bed, but didn't want to disappoint his kid, so he threw on a bathrobe and headed to the kitchen.

Dean smiled and texted Charlie so that plans could get into motion.

*****

Benny had put up with his staff's best wishes, but was cranky about it.  He didn't expect that turning 40 would hit him this hard, but there you go.  He got some paperwork done early and decided to make pie.  It was Wednesday and he knew that Dean and Charlie would be in for lunch, and he wanted to treat his mate well, he knew that the baby was keeping Dean up a lot.  He was still blown away by the fact that soon they'd be responsible for a little girl.  They had been doing a great job with Adam, the kid was flourishing under their care, and was super excited to be an older brother. But he had come to them already grown a fair bit, this was going to be a super little person, utterly dependent on them.  Benny hadn't been around babies much and to say that he was secretly terrified was understating it a bit.

12:30 came up quickly and he went out and there were Charlie and Dean sitting at a table.  They had had to give up their favourite booth a couple months ago, when Dean got too big to fit in, and boy had Dean been cranky when that had happened.  It had taken a fair bit of pie and a thorough blow job to put his omega in a better mood.

He walked over to their table and leaned down to kiss Dean's head, "Hey cher, what you want today?"

Dean smiled at his alpha, "We are needing an epic bacon cheeseburger babe, and maybe a slice of pie."

"Made pecan fresh this morning, just for you."

"OOOOh, you two are still just the cutest thing ever." Charlie looked at the men happily, "Now go make your mate a burger, and me a club sandwich. We have serious comic book talk that has to happen here." She waved her hand, dismissing Benny back to the kitchen.  Once he was in the kitchen Dean and Charlie started to text the all clears.

Benny finished up the order and was about to take the plates out to Dean and Charlie, when the waitress dropped a bunch of tickets in front of him.  He sighed and got to work and it was 40 minutes before he managed to get out of the kitchen.  When he did manage to get out into the dining area he noticed Adam spinning on one of the stools, with Bobby chatting with Dean.  Sam and Jess were sitting with Gilda and Charlie, Jody and Rufus were squabbling, Ellen and Jo and Garth were poking at the jukebox in the corner.  He cleared his throat loudly and shot a stern look at his mate.

Dean grinned, completely unrepentant, "No banner, no balloons, no stack of gifts - it's not a party.  It just so happens that a lot of people who love and care for you, congregated all at once at lunch time in your diner.  Amazing happenstance isn't it?"

Benny sighed, "There better be a cake, cher. It'd better be mocha, and Ellen better have snuck in a beer or two." Dean nodded and Benny smiled, "Okay then, let's get this not party started." Everyone cheered.

****

Dean was trying to be subtle as he rubbed his back.  He didn't want anything to interrupt the gathering.  It had been hard enough to get Benny to enjoy today, he wasn't going to take away from that.  He saw that Benny was chatting with Bobby and Sam.  It had taken a lot of time, but Benny had finally eased up on Sam, and while they weren't close they had become affable with each other.  This made Dean really happy.  He was also happy because not too long ago Sam had announced that he was going to Northwestern for law school, and that Jess would be working at the omega heath centre attached to the school.  They had wanted to be closer to family, and the law school there had a great reputation for omega rights, which is what Sam had decided to focus on.  Sam had also secretly told Dean that at graduation coming up in just a few weeks he was going to propose to Jess.  Krissy had made the ring, and Dean the box for it.  He was nervous about it, but Dean knew that Jess would say yes.

Jess looked at the way Dean rubbed his back and kept checking his watch.  She walked over and quietly asked, "How far apart are they?"

"Still 8 minutes apart, no rush." He winced slightly as his whole middle tightened.  Jess softly rubbed his belly to help ease the tension.  "You don't think you should be telling Benny?"

"Come on, it was hard enough as it was to pull this off, I'm not stopping this in middle just because I'm in labour." Dean looked stubborn, "Not going to have yet another party for Benny where my drama takes over." Jess hit him up the head.

"This isn't drama, it's a joy.  I doubt there could be a better gift for him than this.  Now go over there and tell you mate what it happening." Dean grumbled but Jess out stubborned him and he walk over.

"Hey, cher." Benny said throwing an arm around Dean.

"Hey babe," Dean replied, "We probably should wrap this up soon."

"Oh?" Now that it had happened, Benny was having fun and wondered why it had to stop.

"Jess feels that my being in labour trumps the fun we're having here."

Benny froze, he couldn't process that string of words.  It took a moment and a smack from Bobby to get Benny going again. "Right, to the hospital with us.  Charlie," Benny yelled out, "Go to the house and grab Dean's bag, family can follow us to the hospital, everyone else can clean the joint up." With that Benny hustled Dean out to the car and buckled him in.  Dean couldn't help but laugh at the waves of panic coming off his alpha.

Benny sat behind the wheel and took a deep breath, "Cher, we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah we are babe, it's going to be awesome, but first we actually have to get to the hospital so how about you start driving?" 

******

It had been hours, and Adam was bored.  He didn't see why it was taking his little sister so long to show up and why he couldn't see Dad.  He pouted and put his ipod down, "I don't understand why I can't just check on Dad, this is taking forever."

They had been soft selling it until that point, but Jess decided to be blunt, "Adam, birth is really really gross, you don't want in that room.  There is blood, and goo, and cranky people.  Trust me, this is going to be my job and unless it is your kid or you are a medical professional steer clear until it's all over."  She handed him some money, "How about you go to the coffee shop and pick us up some snacks?"

"Fine," Adam dragged his feet as he went.  Jess looked at Sam and nodded her head in Adam's direction.  Sam got the hint and followed his little brother.  They got coffee and muffins and were quiet until Adam asked, "They'll still love me the same right?"

Sam looked directly at Adam, "Dude, trust me, those two in there could never love you any less.  Plus you'll get to be a big brother, it's a pretty sweet gig." He hugged his little brother, "You're going to be great as a big brother, Adam, promise."

"Okay, cool."

The two walked back to the waiting area where Bobby had joined Jess, and he was holding a teddy bear dressed in jedi robes, "Bobby, did you go to build a bear?" Sam asked completely flummoxed.

"Shaddup ya idjit." Bobby flushed red and the others laughed as they settled back in to wait some more.

******

It had been hours off pain and struggle, but Dean thought it worth it, to see his alpha, his Benny holding such a tiny little girl.  She was little, but damn could she yell.  Dean was exhausted and sore, but flying high.  They had been debating names back and forth for a bit now until Dean finally said, "She's Mara.  It's close to Mary for my mom, but not a memorial name.  Plus Mara is a cool strong name." Benny looked ready to protest but Dean added, "Dude I just had a human being expelled from my body, be thankful that I don't want to name her Leia."

"Mara it is then, cher."

"Good, now give me my little girl." Dean held his arms out and held his girl gently, "Hey little one, welcome to the world.  We're your dads, we promise to give you as awesome a life as we can.  As a plus for ending up with us as parents, your Papa makes good pie." Dean swore that she smiled at that.

Benny sat in a chair close to his mate and baby, leaned over and nuzzled his omega's neck, "Should I go get the others?  I'm am sure that Adam is going crazy wanting to meet her."

"In a minute," He looked at his girl and then kissed Benny, "Let's just have one more minute for the three of us."

"Whatever you want cher, whatever you want."

 

The End.


	17. ART GORGEOUS GORGEOUS ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned an incredible artist to do a piece for this story and here are the results. I am just thrilled. Go see her tumblr at meldarlin.tumblr.com. she also has cool deanbenny stuff for sale at society6 that you should check out if that's your thing.
> 
> I hope you like this art as much as I do.

This is the park bench scene from chapter 10.

 


End file.
